Touché, Neko Virus!
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Lan, Laika y Chaud están en una situación muy incómoda, después de haber luchado en un área dimensional. El neko virus, los infectó y ahora tienen que lidiar con los celos y el celo que proboca.
1. Neko Chappy 1

Nota preeliminar y obligatoria de leer:

Buenas a todos nuevamente. Como leerán, he vuelto con otro fic de Megaman NT Warrior (o más corto, Megaman.EXE). Y como ya sabrán, este fic contiene yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) y lemmon (relaciones sexuales explícitas entre hombres), ya que ningún fic se escapa de mis retorcidos y pervertidos gustos. Por lo tanto, les sugiero discreción ante ciertas escenas del mismo.

Si no te agrada este tipo de género, por favor, te pediré de la manera más cordial que cierres la ventana o que vayas hacia atrás. Por el contrario, quédate y disfruta.

Acepto cualquier pregunta, duda y/o crítica a excepción de aquellas que se refieran a que esto es un ultraje, algo inmoral o cosas por el estilo cuando yo he escrito anteriormente lo que tenía el siguiente contenido. No me hago responsable si no leíste esto primero.

Otras aclaraciones; aparte de mi ya sabido carácter pervertido, también este fic contendrá algunas palabrotas cordialmente indebidas, pero aún así espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hago de hacerlas.

Parejas principales: LanxChaud MegamanxProtoman LaikaxSearchman con algunos toques ligeros, muy ligeros de LanxLaika ChaudxLaika. Y, mucho fuera de personaje por parte de Protoman, Chaud y creo que también de Laika.

Como no tengo nada más que escribir por el momento, los dejo para que sigan con su lectura. Atte, Dreigon Master of Dragons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Touché!-gritó Laika, sonriente.-Je, ese virus te dio trabajo.-fusionado con Searchman, levantó su cañón y le disparó a un Bunny que desapareció en una nube de píxeles.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a Lan, fusionado con Megaman, tendiéndole su mano libre.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien... –refunfuñó mientras se levantaba.-¿Dónde está Chaud?

-Ni idea. Cuando se nos vino abajo el techo perdí contacto con él.-respondió el coronel, caminando por los pasillos.

Habían sido llamados los tres, Laika, Lan y Chaud, para otra misión. Parece que los darkloids estaban tras unos datos en un laboratorio oculto y desabitado hace ya varios años. El edificio estaba completamente destruido y se venía abajo pero las autoridades no querían tocar nada por miedo a que hubiese información importante allí.

El área dimensional se había debilitado un poco pero se mantenía estable para que los operadores y navis mantuvieran sus fusiones por más tiempo. Lan sacó su búster y Laika se preparó cuando unos escombros delante de ellos comenzaron a moverse. De ellos salieron unas maldiciones y gruñidos, antes de que Chaud, fusionado con Protoman, saliera con el visor completamente roto, algo de su traje rasgado y algunos cortes menores.

-¡Chaud!-gritó Lan, abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡¿Qué demo---? ¡¡Lan! ¡No vuelvas a tirarte así sobre mí!

-¡Lo siento! Te estuvimos buscando y no te encontrábamos. No hayamos a Starman por ningún lado, mucho menos a Plantman y a Sparkman.

-¿Se habrán ido ya?-preguntó el bicolor, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del castaño. Laika se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Por ahora no se nos saltaron encima y tampoco registré ningún movimiento por los alrededores.

-_¿Laika?-_dijo Searchman._-Errhhh... Hay una copia del Neko Virus guardada cerca de esta área._-los tres temblaron involuntariamente. Sabían acerca del Neko Virus.-_Quisiera recomendarles que saliesen del área dimensional lo antes posible. Que no hayamos registrados movimientos de nuestros enemigos no significa que no nos hayan puesto una trampa._

_-Tiene razón._-dijo Protoman.-_Más si se trata del Neko Virus. Es posible que si tratamos de retirar la data antes que ellos, algún sistema de seguridad lo libere._

_-No quiero volver a convertirme en un gato... _–dijo Megaman, malhumorado haciendo que Lan riera.

-En ese caso, digo que saquemos los chips de sincronización para poder seguir. Mientras estemos dentro del área dimensional, somos data. Así que, hay una alta probabilidad de que nos infectemos con el Neko Virus.-Laika y Chaud temblaron.

-Pero si se libera, ¿Cómo demonios lucharemos contra él?-preguntó el coronel, caminando a la cabeza seguido de los otros.

-Yo qué sé, pero no me gustaría ser un gato por el resto de mi vida.-respondió el castaño.

-Aww... Pero sería taaaaan lindo.

El trío se volvió y vieron a Starman con un gato marrón y beige detrás de él. Tenía un cascabel alrededor del cuello y en la punta de su cola tenía es esfera plateada. Movió su nariz, olfateando y dio un fuerte soplido. Arqueó el lomo y su pelaje se erizó. Starman lo miró entre curioso y sorprendido antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Andá. Ya sabés qué hacer.-y el trío sudó gotitas.

El enorme felino se abalanzó contra ellos pero se separaron a tiempo. Si los arañaba una sola vez, los infectaba. Chaud blandeó su espada y mandó a volar al gato lo suficientemente lejos para que comenzaran a correr. Laika disparó a un montón de escombros, abriendo una salida. Delante de ellos salieron algunos gatitos grises, bloqueándose el camino.

Giraron a la derecha y continuaron por el pasillo hasta toparse con otro grupo de gatitos grises. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y continuaron por la izquierda.

-¡¡AH! ¡QUÍTENMELO!-gritó Lan, tratando de sacarse de encima uno de esos mininos.

Laika usó la punta de su cañón para lanzar al felino por los aires. El castaño se lo agradeció y gritó otra vez al verse rodeado por un numeroso grupo de los felinos grises. Los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda, analizando la situación.

-Ataquemos los tres juntos.-sugirió Chaud, empuñando su espada.

-Me parece una buena idea.-dijo Laika, apuntando con su arma.

-Yo concuerdo con ustedes dos.-terminó Lan, disparando su cañón.

Pero los gatitos esquivaron los ataques y se abalanzaron contra el trío. Uno arañó profundamente al bicolor en el muslo, haciendo que gritara. Eliminó a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, y se arrodilló sobre el suelo jadeando. Un dolor lo atravesó, en especial en su cabeza y cerca de su trasero. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos se transformaron en zarpas, al igual que sus pies. Una felpuda cola apareció por detrás y sintió unos bigotes salir de su rostro. Movió sus orejas gatunas, que habían salido sobre su casco, furiosamente.

-¡MIERDA!-gritó.-¡¿Y ahora cómo demonios nos sacamos esto, nyo!

-No lo sé, nyo.-respondió Laika, moviendo sus orejas y su cola.-Aunque debo admitir que ustedes dos se ven muy tiernos así como están. ¡¡AH! ¡ERA BROMA, ERA BROMA!-gritó al ver que sus compañeros lo apuntaban.

-No puedo creerlo... –dijo Lan, moviendo sus orejas.-Un momento... ¡Ah! ¡Papá, desactivá el área dimensional!

-_¿Estás seguro?_

-¡Sí!

La burbuja de datos se disolvió por completo. Las crossfusion se desvanecieron, y Lan sonrió abiertamente mientras que sus otros dos compañeros parecían molestos.

-No lo digas.-empezó Laika.

-Yo...

-No lo hagas.-advirtió Chaud.

-¡SE LOS DIJE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos.

-¡Lan! ¿Cómo les... fue...?-Yuichiro miraba incrédulo.-No... puede ser... ¡¡REGAL! ¡¡MEIJIN!-gritó, llamando a sus colegas que entraron corriendo.

-¿¡Qué!-dijeron a la vez y al observar.

-No... –dijo el castaño.

-Imposible... –dijo el morocho.

Delante de ellos estaban los tres Net Saviors infectados con el Neko Virus.


	2. Neko Chappy 2

-Ahhh... Si, siiiigueeeeehh... Hummm... –gimió Lan, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

Maylu le estaba rascando detrás de las orejas con suavidad y el castaño simplemente se dejaba. Le gustaba eso y no quería que su amiga se detuviera. Laika jugaba con su nueva cola de un tono igual que su cabello y Chaud miraba con recelo a la pelifuccia. Yuichiro entró, seguido de Meijin y Regal, y los tres se sentaron frente a los chicos. El padre de Lan suspiró.

-Bueno, no logramos localizar al Neko Virus por ningún lado por ahora.-se acomodó los anteojos.-Lo más probables es que ahora se encuentre escondido, por lo tanto, ustedes tres tienen prohibido ir a las misiones hasta que los hayamos curado.

-¿¡QUÉ!-dijeron los tres a la vez. Regal suspiró.

-No podemos arriesgarlos estando infectados. Saben muy bien que es muy probable que puedan transmitirles el virus a otras personas si se encuentran dentro de un área dimensional, por lo tanto, no deben entrar a ninguna hasta que logremos hallar una cura para ustedes tres.-Lan gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-¡No es justo! ¡Me voy a morir de aburrimiento!-suspiró.-¿Vendrán a ayudarnos? Ese virus es muy escurridizo y muy difícil de atrapar con métodos convencionales.

-Sí, lo sabemos. Llamámos a unas compañeras nuestras para que vengan para acá.-dijo Meijin con una sonrisa.-Seguro que Chaud las conoce muuuuy bien.-el bicolor lo miró antes de que una expresión de horror lo inundara.

-¿N-No se-serán ellas? ¿Verdad? Oh no... Por dios, no.-dijo, cuando los tres asintieron. Suspiró.-Oh bueno... Supongo que verlas otra vez no me hará daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Laika?

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué leés?-preguntó Lan, jugando con la cola del coronel que movía de un lado para el otro.

-Un libro.

-Ya sé que es un libro. ¿Qué libro?-dio un gruñido al no poder atrapar la cola de Laika. Este sonrió y la movió a la izquierda.

-El código Da Vinci, de Dan Brown. Está interesante.-le respondió, pasando de página. Rió al saber que el castaño no pudo tomar su cola.-Te ves tan tierno así.-el menor se sonrojó.

-Ya sabés quién me dijo lo mismo.-sonriendo atrapó la cola de su compañero.-Es la única persona que me hizo ronronear por ahora.-el coronel dio un quejido. Dejó su libro a un costado y miró a Lan.

-¿Sólo esa persona te hizo ronronear? ¿Puedo intentarlo yo?-el castaño se sonrojó.-Awww... ¡Dale! ¡Quiero hacerte ronronear!

-¡N-No! ¡Ah, Laika!-dijo riendo cuando este comenzó a rascar sus orejas.-Aaaahhh siiii...

Con su otra mano, comenzó a rascar debajo de su barbilla pero no escuchó nada. Se paseó por su espalda y frotó su panza pero no logró hacerlo ronronear como él tanto quería. Dándose por vencido, dejó de acariciar al menor, recostándose sobre el sofá. Laika sonrió y dio un gemido.

-Oooyeee... ¡Oh! No pares… Mrrrr…

El coronel movió sus orejas suavemente y ladeó su cola lado a lado. Lan estaba frotando su barbilla y ahora estaba ronroneando suavemente ante los suministros del castaño. Laika dio un maullido antes de recostarse sobre su compañero que rió con nerviosismo, bajando sus orejas.

-Je... Laika, hum, levántate.-sus cabellos se erizaron cuando el coronel se frotó contra su cuerpo.-Oye, no quisiera que nos vean en una posición algo comprometida, tu sabes... –Laika arqueó el lomo, divirtiéndose.

-Ya sé. Pero, me gustó lo que me hiciste hace un rato. ¿No lo hacés de vuelta, mrrr?-se frotó contra el castaño y le lamió el rostro haciéndolo sonrojar. Rió.-Nya, sos de lindo así de sonrojado.

-¡Basta!-le ordenó Lan, apartando el rostro del coronel que volvió a reír.

-Si me dejás darte un beso.

-¿E-En dó-dónde?-al bajar la guardia, su compañero aprovechó y le besó el cachete.

-¡Jaja! ¡Que ingenuo sos a veces!-se levantó del cuerpo de Lan, y meneó su nueva cola de izquierda a derecha.-Nya, te veo más tarde.

El castaño se sentó en el sofá. Atrapó su cola entre sus garras y la acarició un par de veces antes de salir por donde el coronel así lo hizo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería donde seguro lo iba a encontrar.

-¡Chaaaaaaud!-dijo, al verlo sentado tomando una taza de leche caliente.

-¿Qué hacés acá?-Lan sonrió.

Tomó un poco de carrera y saltó sobre la mesa. No hubo suficiente fricción para detenerse y terminó cayendo sobre el bicolor haciendo que desparramara la leche sobre su rostro y ropas. El castaño sonrió nerviosamente y sudó unas gotitas viendo la cola de Chaud mecerse furiosamente.

-Perdón.

-Hum... ¿Qué hacés acá?-repitió.

-Quería verte.-le respondió, comenzando a lamer la lache del rostro del bicolor que sonrió.

-¿Ah si?-entrelazó su cola con la de su compañero con suavidad.-Las ayudantes llegaron.

-Que bueno.-dijo Lan y besó a su compañero profundamente en la boca, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella.

Los dos chicos se recostaron sobre los asientos con Chaud sobre el castaño que dio un suave gemido cuando las garras del bicolor se deslizaron debajo de sus ropas. El mayor sonrió con satisfacción al sentir la panza de Lan vibrar al igual que su garganta.

-Estás ronroneando de vuelta.-le dijo.

-Mrrrr... –volvió a gemir.

-¡¡CHAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUD!

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron ante la exclamación de dos voces femeninas. Se levantaron, sonrojados en vergüenza, pero el bicolor pronto empalideció. En la puerta se encontraban dos mujeres. Las dos castañas aunque la más alta aparentaba ser de un rubio oscuro, ambas con ojos verdes claros, con anteojos dorados. La más alta traía un pantalón holgado negro con dos rayas blancas a los costados, zapatillas blancas y una campera negra también suelta, con bolsillos canguro, una capucha con el fondo azul y un emblema en el lado izquierdo, que parecía ser una aleta con un fondo negro rodeado de un borde amarillo. La más chica vestía un jean azul claro con algunas flores pintadas a mano, una musculosa blanca con una red rosa en la parte delantera y en el medio de sus pechos tenía un emblema también como la más alta pero este tenía una especie de romboide amarillo en un fondo negro. Y ambas tenía en cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

-¡¡HOLA CHUAD!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Hum... ¿Las conocés?-preguntó Lan. El bicolor asintió.

-Fueron compañeras mías en un viaje que hice hace dos años en Europa. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aunque Nadia tiende a ser un poco, obsesiva. Es la más alta y la otra es Carla.

Se levantó del chico y cuando puso los pies sobre el suelo, tenía a la más alta sobre él. Debajo de sus ojos cerrados tenía unas mejillitas rosadas, además de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La fémina se frotó contra el cabello bicolor de Chaud, suspirando.

-Ahhh... Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¡Jujú! ¡Te extrañamos!-dijo y hundió la cabeza del chico entre sus enormes senos, provocando que se sonrojara con fuerza.-¿Cómo has estado?-Chaud se separó de sus senos.

-B-Bien.

-Oia... ¿Y esto?-preguntó, soltándolo. Acarició sus orejas gatunas y Nadia rió. Carla se acercó a ella y también las tocó.

-¿No me digas que fuiste infectado por el Neko Virus?-preguntó.

-Hum, sí. Por eso están acá. Tienen que ayudarnos a atraparlo para poder hacer un ativirus y poder sacarnos esto de encima.-las chicas hicieron un "¡Awwwww!" y siguieron acariciando las orejas del bicolor.

-¡Pero si te ves de tierno así!-dijo Nadia.

-¡Sí! ¿No te gustaría quedarte así un rato más?

-¡¡NO!-gritó alarmado.

-¡Sólo para nosotras!-dijo Carla, abrazándolo al igual que Nadia.

-¿¡Y quiénes se creen ustedes para andar toqueteándolo así como así!-chilló Lan, acercándose a las mujeres y apartarlas del bicolor.-Pueden ser sus amigas pero creo que lo atosigan de esta manera.

-Pero... –empezó Carla.-Él nunca nos dijo nada acerca de que lo molestamos. Es más, ¡a veces pide que lo molestemos!-el bicolor se sonrojó.

-Mentira.

-¡Si decís que para vos somos como tus hermanas!-agregó indignada Nadia, cruzándose de brazos.-Por cierto, ¿quién sos vos?-le preguntó al castaño.

-¿Yo? Soy Lan Hikari.-respondió, todavía enojado, cruzándose de brazos.-Soy un Net Savior al igual que Chaud y Laika. Y esto, aunque sea SciLab, también es nuestro cuartel.-explicó.

-¿Y de casualidad no serás el novio de Chaud?-dijo con picardía Nadia, con una sonrisa traviesa. Lan se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó la mirada y aparentó estar enojado.

-¿¡Y qué te hace pensar eso!-gritó.

-Los vimos ahí tirados en los asientos prácticamente comiéndose entre ustedes.-respondió Carla entre risas y el castaño enrojeció aún más. Chaud rió por igual.

-Ya déjenlo.-lo atrapó entre sus brazos y besó su rostro un par de veces y entrelazó su cola con la de su compañero.-Lo avergüenzan.

-Chu, ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara!-dijo frustrada Nadia. Carla asintió y agregó.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar el Neko Virus, ¿no lo crees?-su amiga suspiró.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿por qué no se consiguen una habitación?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megaman, Protoman y Searchman estaban aislados de los demás pero podían comunicarse entre ellos por mensajes y conversaciones en directo. Pero no era lo mismo. No podían jugar y eso lo mantenía muy triste al pequeño navi azul que movía la punta de su cola. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, viendo únicamente a sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Oooohhh Prooootooooomaaaaan!-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo otra.

El albino levantó la cabeza y semi sonrió. Estaba feliz de verlas pero al mismo tiempo no. Se puso de pie y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, divisando a lo lejos dos navis que se acercaban a ellos. Megaman se sonrosó al ver que los senos de ellas se movían de arriba abajo mientras corrían.

Una de ellas tenía el avatar de un dragón. Su atraje enterizo era de un azul oscuro parecido al de Megaman, tenía garras en sus manos y en sus pies, aletas en las botas que le llegaban únicamente hasta los talones y en sus guantes que empezaban un poco por debajo de sus codos y terminaban en sus muñecas. Su casco era de un azul claro con una gema roja ovalada en el centro y un visor rojo. Sobre él, crecía una aleta y su cola, larga del mismo color que el casco, se mecía lado a lado con sus aletas dorsales. Tenía cubierto sus senos por dos partes de su poca armadura y la que cubría sus genitales empezaba ahí y se iba haciendo más fina, quedando dentro de los pliegues de su trasero, además de poseer dos hombreras similares a las de Bass.

La otra, tenía un avatar muy similar al de Roll. Tenía dos cintas que salían de su casco pero, en lugar de que salieran horizontalmente por su cabeza, estas salían hacia arriba y terminaban en punta sin ningún agujero. La parte de arriba de su avatar era una especie de musculosa con breteles finos y un escote que moría cuando se encontraba con el avatar de la navi, sobre su escote. El enterizo que tenía debajo era de color negro.

-¡Prooooooootisssss!-gritó la dragona y se tiró sobre él. Lo besó en lo poco de su rostro que tenía libre y el albino enrojeció.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero ¿podrías bajarte? Esta pose no es muy cómoda.-le dijo algo nervioso al tener los senos de la dragona muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Awwww! ¡Protis! ¡Hace mil que no te vemos!-la otra ya los había alcanzado y se abalanzó contra él también. Protoman se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Ya niñas, nyo! ¡Me van a hacer caaaEEEEEEEER!

El pelirrojo rió a carcajadas, sentándose de vuelta en el suelo. Megaman infló sus cachetes, moviendo su cola furiosamente de un lado a otro. Protoman gimió en dolor y logró sentarse como pudo.

-¿Quiénes son, nyo?-preguntó el navi azul furioso, acercándose al trío con los brazos cruzados y su cola meciéndose lado a lado. La dragona lo miró y pudo ver detrás de ese visor rojizo transparente unos ojos verdes llenos de vida.

-¡Soy Dragoness! Soy una net navi dragona, del tipo agua. ¡Y doy coletazos muy dolorosos!-agregó alegremente moviendo su cola.

-Yo soy Starfield, su compañera.-se presentó la otra y también el navi pudo observar unos ojos verdes llenos de vida.-Soy normal del tipo curativo.

-¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Son las ayudantes, nyo?-preguntó Searchman, acercándose. Gruñó. Decir aquél "nyo" después de todas sus frases lo calentaba a lo grande, ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Sí!-dijeron a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿podrían soltar a Protoman, por favor?-pidió Megaman con enojo.-Lo veo algo incómodo con ustedes dos sobre él.-el albino sonrió. Con que el chico estaba celoso.

-¿Incómodo?-repitió este.-¡Pero si no estoy incómodo!-pero se sonrojó cuando los senos de Starfield se incrustaron en su rostro.-Son mis amigas desde hace dos años ya al igual que sus operadoras.

-Ahora que estamos acá, ¡los ayudaremos con el Neko Virus!

Searchman rió suavemente, Protoman suspiró y Megaman gruñó.


	3. Neko Chappy 3

-¡Quiero más!-pidió Lan, tendiéndole el plato a su madre que rió.

-Tenés mucha hambre hoy.-dijo, poniendo más de la sopa en el plato ante de ponérselo delante al castaño.

-¡Sip!-respondió, moviendo su cola felizmente.-Estuvimos rastreando el Neko Virus pero no apareció por ningún lado. Y Baryl vino a vernos.

-¿Baryl? ¿Y qué hacía él ahí?-preguntó, sentándose para tomar su segundo plato de sopa.

-Hum, vino a ayudarnos también pero cuando vio a Laika con las orejas de gato y la cola no soportó la risa y comenzó a reírse frente a su narices. Y obvio que Laika no se lo dejó pasar así por así.

-¿Qué hizo?-el castaño sonrió y su navi respondió por él.

-_Le hizo unos lindos diseños en su cara con sus nuevas garras._-Haruka se atoró cuando la risa intentó salir de su boca. Se calmó y siguió riéndose.

-Ahora debe de estar en SciLab con curitas en todo el rostro. Laika no fue muy ligero con él... –comentó, terminando con el palto y alejándolo de él en un gesto de que no iba a comer más.-Tampoco permitió que Baryl se nos acercara a mi y a Chaud para saludarnos y tampoco dejó que papá y los otros lo hicieran.-bebió del vaso transparente con agua que tenía delante, acabándoselo.

La mujer dejó la cuchara suspendida en el aire y miró a su hijo.

-¿No los dejaba? ¿Por qué?-su hijo se encogió de hombros, moviendo su cola suavemente.

-No sé... –respondió en un susurro.-Pero, Laika parecía sacado de sí por completo. Meijin y Regal tuvieron que calmarlo con unos tranquilizantes que tenían, que no sé de dónde salieron de paso, para evitar que atacara a alguien. Se puso muy violento cuando Maylu, Yai, Dex y Tory nos vinieron a saludar...

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Cuando se despertó no quería que nadie le hablase y nos echó a todos. Me voy a dormir.-anunció, levantándose de la mesa. Tomó el Pet y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.-Buenas noches má.

-Buenas noches hijo.-le saludó, viéndolo subir las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Realmente no sé qué le pasó a Laika hoy.-suspiró Yuichiro, sentándose en una silla con una taza de café caliente en su mano derecha. Frente a él, veía como Meijin desinfectaba los cortes que el coronel le había dado a Baryl.

-Puede ser que tenga que ver con el Neko Virus.-dijo Regal, sentándose a su lado. Oyeron a Baryl gruñir.

-Yo sé que ese pedófilo--¡Auch!--, tiene algo con Chaud y Lan pero no me imaginé que fuese tan violento... –hizo un gesto cuando Meijin le puso un algodón con alcohol sobre uno de sus cortes.

-Eso lo sabemos todos.-dijo el hombre que lo ayudaba.-Pero no nos esperábamos una reacción así por parte de él.

-Ahhh... Pero parecía todo muy obvio... –dijo Nadia, entrando seguida de Carla, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera canguro.-No soy experta en animales ni tampoco bióloga pero sé que el comportamiento de Laika se ve ligado a estar infectado con el Neko Virus.-se desplomó en uno de los sillones y se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Yuichiro, dando un sorbo a su café.

-Jú... ¿Acaso no lo vieron? Laika se descolocó por completo cuando Baryl quiso saludar a los niños. Eso demuestra que está siendo posesivo con ellos. Y en la naturaleza los animales salvajes, en especial los machos, se tornan muy agresivos cuando se trata de proteger a sus hembras.-Regal y Meijin hicieron dos muecas.

-Pero si Lan y Chaud no son mujeres.-dijo el de anteojos, una vez terminado con el general.-¿Por qué habría de tornase posesivo con ellos?

-Justamente por lo que Baryl dijo.-replicó Nadia, jugando con su coleta.-¿No mencionó que Laika es un pedófilo? Jú...-sonrió.-¿Eso no aclara por qué se puso violento?

-Algo.-respondió Yuichiro. Dejó su taza vacía sobre una mesa delante de él.-Eso quiere decir que es posible que tanto Chaud como Lan se tornen violentos como él.-Nadia se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿Cómo te sentís?_-preguntó el pelirrojo a su operador, recostado sobre los asientos de la cafetería con una manta sobre él. Gruñó.

-Calláte y dejáme tranquilo. No quiero que nadie me moleste.-le respondió bruscamente, dándose la vuelta. Searchman suspiró y movió sus orejas gatunas.

-_¿Le debés una disculpa a Baryl?_

-No. Él me jodió con esto del Neko Virus y encima tuvo el descaro de decírmelo en la cara. Y peor aún me quiso robar a los chicos... –el pelirrojo suspiró.

-_Eso no es verdad. Sabés que Baryl no está interesado en jóvenes como ellos.-_Laika lo miró de reojo.-_Sólo conozco una persona que sí lo hace y sos vos.-_el coronel le dio la espalda de nuevo.-_Por favor Laika..._

Pero sólo lo oyó gruñir. El coronel se acurrucó debajo de la manta y repasó los hechos. Era cierto pero no le importaba. No iba a dejar que nadie se acercara ni a Chaud ni a Lan. Eran suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente Lan en SciLab, meneando su cola.

Meijin, Regal y sus amigos lo saludaron de igual manera. Nadia y Carla se abalanzaron contra él, dándole un beso en cada mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿Y? ¿Algo nuevo?-preguntó esperanzado. Ellas negaron, soltándolo.

-No, nada de nada.-respondió Carla caminando hasta una computadora y se sentó en una silla frente a ella.-Estuvimos casi hasta las dos de la mañana y no encontramos ningún indicio del Neko Virus en la net. Es posible que se encuentre en un puerto portátil o en una red privada a la cual no podemos ingresar.

-¿Acaso Protoman no sería grandioso infiltrándose?-sugirió Lan.-Searchman podría ayudar también.

-_Pero Laika tal vez no quisiera.-_dijo Megaman.-_Ayer estuvo actuando extraño y creo que no querrá ayudar si Baryl está con nosotros._-el castaño se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Es posible... Igualmente le voy a preguntar. ¡Ahora vengo!

Lan encontró al elusivo coronel en la sala de espera de SciLab, sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa haciendo nada. Notó que su cola se movía suavemente lado a lado y lo miró cuando captó su olor con su ahora sensible nariz.

-Ey... –sonrió abiertamente y dejó de amacarse con la silla.-¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Me necesitás?-le susurró provocativamente, como solía hacerlo cada vez que le pedían su ayuda.

-Hum, sí.-le respondió sonrosado.

-¿En serio? Mrrr... –gimió bajo su aliento, poniéndose de pie y comenzar a jugar con los mechones de su amigo.-¿En qué se requiere mi ayuda?

-Pues, las chicas piensan que el Neko Virus se esconde en una red privada o en un dispositivo portátil. Me preguntaba si podías buscarlo junto con Protoman.-le dijo. Laika lo abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-No lo voy a hacer si está Baryl en esta misión. No lo soporto.-gruñó enfadado, volviendo a besar la cabeza de Lan que comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-Uh, está bien. Pero igual tratá de ayudar a las chicas, ¿Si?-el coronel asintió y distraídamente entrelazó su cola con la del castaño que se estremeció.-¿Qué te pasa? Andás raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Yo?-dio una risita antes de mirar fijamente al sonrojado castaño.-Yo ya soy raro. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

-¿Qué me sueltes?-Laika suspiró y se separó de él pero no sus colas. Pero al ver la cara de este la aflojó, dejándola caer para que vuelva a mecerse lado a lado.-Gracias.-el otro le sacó la lengua y empezó a caminar para ir a la sala de control.

-Anda, vamos. Estoy seguro que no querrás tener al Neko Virus en tu cuerpo por más tiempo.

Sonriendo, Lan le alcanzó el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dragoness y Starfield flotaban por el cyber espacio con un dispositivo que captaba las mínimas señales del escurridizo virus. Protoman y Searchman se habían unido a la búsqueda pero por el momento no habían encontrado nada.

-¡Mirá! ¡Allá abajo!-le dijo Starfield.

-¿Qué?-y el dispositivo comenzó a sonar.

Las dos navis descendieron bruscamente y se toparon con un navi muy tierno que estaba jugando con un gato casi de su mismo tamaño de color marrón y beige. El navi, que tenía una coleta que terminaba en una estrella, se puso de pie cuando las vio acercarse.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-preguntó cortésmente.

-¡Sí! ¡Necesitamos a ese gato!-respondió la dragona, señalándolo. El navi hizo una mueca.

-No puedo.-ellas lo miraron incrédulas.-Estoy en una misión y por el momento no puedo entregar al Neko Virus.

-¡Pero lo necesitamos de urgencia!-insistió.-Unos amigos nuestros fueron infectados y desgraciadamente sus operadores también.-eso atrajo el interés del navi.-Es únicamente para sacarle un poco de data y hacer un antivirus.

-Hum... –el navi sonrió pero siguió mostrando su simpatía.-¡Ya sé! Puedo hablar con mi superior y preguntarle si nos podemos reunir todos en un lugar seguro para que puedan extraerle la data al Neko Virus. ¿Qué les parece?-las chicas sonrieron.

-¡Sería grandioso!-exclamó Carla, juntando sus palmas.-¿Cuándo podés hacerlo?

-Hoy. Dentro de unos minutos. No me llevará mucho tiempo hablar con mi superior y avisarles.

-¡Genial! Te dejamos esta dirección para que puedas localizarnos en cuanto sepas algo. Nosotras tenemos que volver.-dijo la dragona.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamás?

-Starman.-respondió, mirando el papel que Dragoness le dio.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias de nuevo, Star!-dijo esta, y ambas desaparecieron. La expresión alegre de este se tornó sombria y sonrió.

-Hum, parece que al final sí se infectaron.-se dijo y volvió a mirar el papel.-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes ahora jeje...

Se fue alejando con el gato siguiéndole los talones y desapareció en las sombras de la net.


	4. Neko Chappy 4

-¡Nya!-exclamó Megaman, atrapando una pelota amarilla que rodaba por el suelo. La mordió un poco antes de soltarle y dejarla rebotar para ir tras ella nuevamente.

Roll rió al ver a su amigo ir de un lado a otro persiguiendo la pelota que rodaba. A sus costados aparecieron Starfield y Dragoness, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué tan contentas?

Y ellas les respondieron que habían encontrado al Neko Virus pero estaba con un navi que al parecer estaba bajo su cuidado. Le preguntaron si se lo podían llevar pero el navi se opuso, diciendo que se encontraba en una misión importante como para entregarlo pero accedió a hablarlo con su superior para ver qué podía hacer.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba ese navi?

-Algo con ese... ¡Starman!-exclamó la dragona y Megaman detuvo su juego.

-¡Pero él es nuestro enemigo!-las chicas lo miraron.

-¿Oops?-dijo Dragoness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una bodega?-dijo Chaud al ver el lugar citado por el navi estrella.-Parece bien vieja... –comentó, acercándose con Laika y Lan a ella.

-Espero que no se nos venga encima como nos pasó la otra vez.-dijo el coronel moviendo sus orejas gatunas y olfateando el aire sin encontrar nada raro.

Al entrar, tampoco encontraron nada fuera de lo común. Un área dimensional se creó de la nada y Starman, junto con el gato, aparecieron frente al trío.

-Hola tanto tiempo.-dijo este.-Me dijeron que necesitaban al Neko Virus y ya veo por qué.-rió suavemente moviendo su coleta.-Parece que fueron infectados.-volvió a reír y un sin número de virus aparecieron por doquier, rodeándolos.-A ver si los derrotan y veré qué hago con ustedes después jeje.

Los tres se fusionaron con sus respectivos navis con tanta rapidez que al instante ya estaban atacando a los virus sin piedad alguna, reduciendo así la cantidad de ellos hasta acabar con todos en menos de cinco minutos. Starman dejó escapar un silbido de asombro y acarició la cabeza del gato con suavidad. Volvió a reír y detrás de él aparecieron Swallowman, Cosmoman y Plantman.

-Jú, ahí tienen para divertirse. Yo los espero en la guarida.-y sin más, se retiró junto con el gato. Plantman tronó sus nudillos, Cosmoman se estiró los dedos y Swallowman se puso en posición.

-Oh qué bien... –murmuró Laika.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahí está!-dijo emocionada Nadia.-¡Ya sabemos dónde se oculta!-dijo viendo la ubicación actual de Starman.-¡Dragoness! ¡Ya sabés qué hacer!

-_¡A la orden mi capitana!_-y desapareció de la pantalla del Pet.

-Stardfield, aseguráte de que no haga líos.-dijo Carla suavemente y su navi asintió, desapareciendo por igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chaud le dio una patada a Cosmoman, ya debilitado por su lucha contra él, y lo obligó a desconectarse. El bicolor cayó de rodillas jadeando. Su visor volvió a romperse al igual que su traje que a penas le quedaba algo de él. En sus piernas casi ni existía y en su torso nada lo salvó y su pechera también fue destruida, dejando ver sus tetillas. El largo cabello se le pegó a su sudado cuerpo.

Y sus compañeros estaban en una situación muy parecida a la suya, por ahí con algunos cortes menores pero sus enterizos no se salvaron de nada. Aunque la pechera de Laika y una de sus botas sufrió daños severos cuando luchó contra Swallowman mientras que Lan sólo tenía rasguños por su pelea con Plantman.

Y ahora estaban los tres cansados y ya sin fuerzas para seguir cuando el área dimensional fue desactivada. Lan gruñó, exhausto.

-Yo no pienso salir otra vez si vuelven a atacar. Que vaya otro.-los otros dos rieron suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starman se sobresaltó cuando, desde atrás, dos cintas amarillas lo golpearon. Rodó por el suelo y gimió en dolor, reincorporándose. Ya casi había llegado a su guarida y se preguntaba quién fue lo suficientemente idiota para seguirlo hasta allá. El gato que estaba a su cuidado se le acercó, maullándole.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien... –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y descubrir a su atacante.-Nah, son ustedes... –murmuró amargamente viendo a las navis frente a él.-Ya les dije que no les puedo dar el Neko Virus. Estoy en una misión.

-Justamente por eso vinimos.-dijo Dragoness, poniéndose en posición de batalla.-Si no lo quieres entregar, nosotras te lo sacaremos.

Starman frunció el ceño.

Las cintas que una vez lo habían golpeado ahora se encontraban alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Pero esto no lo preocupaba, a pesar de ser un navi pequeño tenía mucha fuerza. Agitó su coleta y Starfield tuvo que retirar sus cintas con rapidez, dejando al navi estrella libre otra vez. Volvió a agitar su coleta y de esta salieron formas estrelladas y luminosas que explotaban al mínimo contacto.

A Dragoness no le asustaban y simplemente las golpeaba, desapareciendo al momento que explotaban. Así, se hizo camino hasta su enemigo y le proporcionó un fuerte coletazo, mandándolo a volar varios metros. El gato miró a su actual dueño y dio un maullido, volviéndose a mirar a las navis.

-Ne, no te preocupes.-le aseguró la de color amarilla arrodillándose frente al animal.-Mi amiga puede ser muy bruta pero no lo lastimó severamente. Sólo lo dejó inconsciente para que podamos trabajar contigo.-el gato ladeó su cabeza a la derecha. Ella sonrió.-Te vamos a sacar unos pequeños datos para hacer un antivirus, ¿te parece?-El felino sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó y le tendió una pata, maullando otra vez.

-¿Y pensabas salirte con la tuya?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Se viró y vio a Shademan detrás de ella, con su garra en alto a punto de darle un golpe. Starfield se cubrió con sus brazos en un gesto instintivo, esperando el golpe. Pero nunca vino.

Dragoness había llegado a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en el estómago de vampiro. Este cayó de espaldas, casi sin aire, adolorido. La dragona dio un gruñido de advertencia cuando vio que otros dos navis de la fortaleza se acercaban al felino y a la navi amarilla. Gruñendo más fuerte y mostrando sus colmillos, la dragona se abalanzó contra ellos, noqueándolos en el acto.

Para ese entonces, Starman ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie. Tambaleante, comenzó a caminar hacia Starfield y el Neko Virus, ignorando por completo el ahora comportamiento de Dragoness.

Shademan se levantó, jadeando. Hizo una mueca cuando se dobló un poco y su estómago le mando una oleada de dolor. Maldijo bajo su aliento, tronando sus nudillos.

Burnman y Sparkman se levantaron y vieron a la dragona frente al navi estrella, que parecía aterrorizado. Intentaron moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron y volvieron a caer al suelo, sin poder hacer nada. Starfield apretó sus puños, tomando una decisión. No podía dejar que eso siguiera así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadia se retorció en dolor que sentía no sólo en su pecho, sino en todo su cuerpo. Carla y Meijin estaban a su lado, tratando de ayudar pero la chica no los dejaba acercárseles mucho. Se apoyó contra el tablero y apretó con fuerza sus ropas, dando un gruñido.

Una vez ya calmada, se sentó en la silla, jadeando. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo le dolía. Volvió a gruñir, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, furiosa. Pateó la computadora que tenía delante, apretando sus dientes.

-Virus de mierda... –murmuró. Meijin no entendía nada pero al ver la expresión de dolor en Carla supo que se trataba de algo muy malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dragoness sonrió maniáticamente, moviendo sus dedos con deleite al ver a Starman frente a ella temblar. Movió su cola lado a lado, juguetonamente, mientras se acercaba y su contrincante retrocedía. Sus ojos brillaban en un tenue rojo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el navi estrella dio un quejido al verlos detalladamente.

Se abalanzó contra él, pero no llegó a golpearlo ni siquiera a tocarlo porque Shademan se interpuso entre ambos y golpeó a la dragona con fuerza en su estómago como lo había hecho antes con él. La navi voló varios metros y rebotó unas cuantas veces en el suelo antes de detenerse por completo y empezar a reincorporarse con lentitud.

-¡Star! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el vampiro tomando en brazos al tembloroso navi. Este asintió.

-Un poco... –le murmuró.-Cuidado, ahí viene de vuelta.-le dijo, al ver a Dragoness mirarlos con rabia.

Dio un rugido sordo y dio dos pasos antes de que las cintas de Starfield se enredaran entre sus piernas, haciéndola caer otra vez. Sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensayo lleno de píxeles flotando al vacío. Dio un tirón con su cabeza y su compañera comenzó a ser arrastrada por ella. Gruñendo, la dragona movió sus piernas violentamente liberándose de sus ataduras. Volvió a reír y arremetió contra ella, dañándola severamente.

Starfield gimió en dolor, sosteniendo todavía en sus manos el tubo de ensayo. Vio a Dragoness a sus pies y se arrastró por el suelo alejándose de ella. Levantó su garra y sonrió.

-¡¡¡MEEEEEEEOWWWWWW!

Para entera sorpresa de los presentes, el Neko Virus se abalanzó contra la dragona haciéndola caer de espaldas. La navi amarilla, aprovechando la distracción, se levantó y corrió lo más lejos posible.

Dragoness forcejeaba con el felino que había incrustado sus dientes firmemente en su antebrazo y no planeaba soltarlo. Furiosa, comenzó a darle puñetazos y rasguños pero no tenía éxito en sacárselo de encima.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Le hacés daño!-gritó Starfield, acercándose con precaución. La dragona la miró de reojo antes de continuar golpeando al felino.

Gruñó y abrió su boca, mordiendo uno de las patas del gato que gimió en dolor pero sin soltarse. Una estrella luminosa golpeó a la dragona, haciendo que parara momentáneamente. Miró con rabia al navi estrella desde los brazos de Shademan y se puso de pie, moviendo su cola.

-¡Dejálo tranquilo!-chilló Starman, bajándose de los seguros brazos del vampiro.

Dragoness empezó a correr en su dirección sin importarle tener colgado de su brazo derecho al Neko Virus. Este se soltó pero terminó sobre el rostro de la navi, impidiéndole ver. Se detuvo y trató de sacarse al gato sin éxito de nuevo.

-Hay que hacer algo... –murmuró Starfield, sosteniendo las muestras.

Pero para cuando Starman y Shademan se acercaron, la dragona había traspasado su garra izquierda por el cuerpo del virus haciendo que parte de su data se fuera desprendiendo de él. Cayó al suelo adolorido y ya sin salvación, cuando el vampiro noqueó a Dragoness. Burnman y Sparkman seguían sin poder moverse y eso los exasperaba.

-Ey, ey... –susurró el navi estrella, acariciando el pelaje bicolor del felino. Este abrió sus ojos y le maulló.-Ey amigo... –dijo con suavidad.-No te preocupes, te vas a poner bien. Yo te voy a ayudar... –sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Shademan y le negó con la cabeza suavemente.-Pero... –los ojos de Starman se llenaron de lágrimas.-No es justo.-sollozó.

Starfield se acercó insegura a los dos navis, viendo la data del Neko Virus esparcirse en la net con rapidez.

-Yo... –comenzó.-Podría ayudarlos.-dijo, sosteniendo el tubo con fuerza en sus manos.-Si me permitieran atrapar toda la información del Neko Virus, yo podría hacer otra copia de él. Si me lo permiten...

Starman lloró con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo del felino, asintiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuichiro suspiró, al oír la historia de Starfield. Ella lo había prometido. Asintiendo en silencio, le dijo que le dejara la data del Neko Virus en uno de los cilindros que tenía dentro de su computadora para una seguridad total. Si se perdía, el neko virus definitivamente habría muerto.

Pero ahora que tenían la suficiente información, podría desarrollarse un antivirus y poder curar a los enfermos.


	5. Neko Chappy 5

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que el virus fue capturado. Y hace algunos días, Laika estaba agresivo y tenía un comportamiento hostil hacia los demás. Les gruñía, los alejaba, se aislaba, no hablaba con nadie y rara vez se lo veía comer. Únicamente dejaba que Chaud y Lan se le acercaran ya que al resto los rechazaba sin más palabras.

Ahora estaba en una de las salas de SciLab, sentado tranquilo, con dichos chicos entre sus piernas mientras que jugaban a las cartas, algo incómodos, pero no se quejaban. Sólo ellos podían acercarse y podían obligar al coronel a comer y no desnutrirse.

-Ja, gané otra vez.-dijo el bicolor, mostrando sus juegos al castaño que gruñó y miró sus cartas.

-Ne, yo tengo un solo juego.-le respondió, mostrándolo.-Me quedé con... –contó los puntos de las cartas y los sumó.-Quince.-Chaud anotó el resultado en un papel y rió.

-Mirá que te falta poco para llegar a ciento uno eh... –juntó las cartas y comenzó a mezclar.-Si te agarro con cuarenta y pico, fuiste.

-Sí, sí... –le respondió distraídamente Lan, cortando.-Eso no va a pasar. Ya sé más o menos cómo funciona tu cerebro y espero poder hacer menos diez.-por primera vez que empezaron a jugar al chinchón con unas cartas de póker, oyeron a Laika reír con suavidad, moviendo su cola suavemente.

-¿Saber? Hum, lo dudo Lan, lo dudo.-atrajo a los dos chicos a su pecho y sonrió al no recibir ninguna objeción.-¿Cuánto tenés?-preguntó. Chaud se fijó en el papel.

-Yo tengo cincuenta y ocho y él tiene setenta y nueve.

-Jú, te falta poco nya.-gruñó.-Esto del "nya", me tiene podrido. Espero que ya hayan terminado con el antivirus.-los chicos rieron y Chaud cortó, haciendo reír a Laika cuando el castaño gruñó.

-Hice menos diez... –dijo, y anotó el resultado.-¿Vos?

-No sé, me pasé, supongo.-dijo amargado.-¿Cuánto valía la jota?

-Once.-respondió el coronel, acariciando la cola afelpada de los chicos con deleite.-La cu doce y la kha trece. Y el as uno, como siempre.

-Ya sé, ya sé... Hum, doce, quince... ¿Quince y siete?

-Veintidós.

-Veintiocho, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, cuarenta y uno... –dijo finalmente, terminando de contar las siete cartas que tenía en la mano. El bicolor lo miró.

-¿No tenías nada?

-No. Tenía el seis y un siete de corazones pero no llegué a sacar el cinco o el ocho que necesitaba.-dijo, agarrando las cartas y empezar a mezclar. Chaud silbó.

-Ciento veinte. Volví a ganar.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó el castaño, mezclando las cartas una última vez.-Pero que consta que en el anterior te hice chinchón puro.

-De casualidad.-le replicó el bicolor cortando.-Ah, es tu madre.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y Haruka le sonrió tiernamente. Tenía una bolsa con algunos recipientes sellados con comida adentro. Preguntó si podía pasar y el trío le dijo que sí, que podía pasar. La mujer les dio las gracias y apoyó la bolsa sobre la mesa. Se acercó a los jóvenes y se sentó a su lado. Extrañamente, Laika no protestó.

-¿Qué juegan?-preguntó.

-Al chinchón.-respondió Lan, acomodando un tres de picos que le vino para hacer una escalera de tres, cuatro y cinco del mismo palo. Tiró un ocho que no le servía.-¿Qué trajiste?

-Algo de comida. Tu padre me dijo que Laika no había estado comiendo mucho y me preocupé un poco. Por eso traje un poco de curry para ustedes.-el castaño se relamió los labios y movió su cola felizmente.

-¡Ju! ¡Curry!

-No, no, no... –le dijo la madre.-Quedátelo. Por ahí te sirve.-le sugirió cuando su hijo había levantado de la pila un cinco de diamante.

-¡Hey! ¡Sin trampa!-exclamó el bicolor, moviendo sus orejas y haciendo reír al resto.

-¿Puedo jugar después de esta mano?-preguntó la mujer. Lan miró a Chaud que asintió.-Laika, ¿no querés vos también?-el coronel la miró.

-Seguro. Si no tienen problema. Ahora, eso sí, no refunfuñen cuando yo les gane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadia jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dientes mientras esperaba a que su navi despertara. El repentino cambio que tuvo la había dejado casi sin energías y esos últimos días había estado durmiendo para recuperarla. Suspirando, se sacó el lápiz de la boca y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Delante de ella tenía una pantalla en la cual giraban unas partículas de diversos colores. A la derecha, había gráficos de barra, de torta y lo que parecía ser un electrocardiograma en miniatura. No bipeaba como tal, pero sí hacía lecturas de las partículas que giraban continuamente del lado izquierdo.

-_Uuhhh... ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!_-gritó Dragoness despertándose, sorprendiendo a Nadia que se tambaleó en su asiento. Aún así, sonrió.

-Heeeeeey... Dormiste mucho.-le dijo.-Hemos tratado de hacer un antivirus para los niños pero todavía no logramos nada de nada.

-_Oooohhh... ¿Qué pasó mientras dormía? Con Starfield y Megaman... _

-Starfield nos estuvo ayudando mucho. Megaman y los otros dos están estables. El Neko Virus no dio indicios de querer mutar en ningún momento por lo tanto el antivirus que hagamos tendría que eliminar todo vestigio de sus cuerpos virtuales.

-_Te noto cansada._

_-_Sí.-la miró.-Esto es arduo. No pensé que llevara tanto tiempo. ¿Qué esperabas?-Dragoness sonrió.

-_Podrías ponerte un poco de base para esconder esas ojeras que te están saliendo._-Nadia la miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida en todo el planeta.

-¿Estás insinuando que me maquille? ¿A mí me lo estás diciendo?-se rió con fuerza.-Que chiste.-Dragoness sonrió.

-_Yo no lo voy a hacer. Tal vez Carla sí. Ah, ¿Cómo está ella?_

_-_Bien por el momento. Se está tomando un merecido descanso después de haber tratado algunas horas más para hacer el antivirus. Ahora todos estamos descansando. Supongo que está durmiendo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah no... Lo necesitaba.-se lamentó Laika mirando la carta que acabó de tirar Chaud. Movió las que tenía en su mano y miró la pila de descarte.-¿Ahora todos conspiran contra mí? ¡La necesitaba, Lan!-el castaño le sacó la lengua.

-Y yo que sé qué cartas necesitás.-acomodó las que tenía en la mano.

-Me tenés que leer la mente, sabés que podés hacerlo.-sudó una gotita.

-Sí, sí... –Haruka levantó del monte y cortó con la que había levantado. Los hombres gruñeron y Chaud se metió en la boca la cuchara que tenía llena de curry. El coronel estaba por la mitad y el castaño se lo había acabado todo.

-Volví a ganar.-dijo, mostrando en su mano un chinchón puro. Laika frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo hace para hacer eso? ¡Ya es la quinta vez consecutiva que lo hace!

-Cuarta. En el tercero lo hizo con un comodín.-dijo el castaño.

Mientras seguían hablando, notaron que Laika se quedaba callado. Miraba con recelo a la puerta y sus orejas y cola estaban erguidas. Dio un gruñido de advertencia y se oyó un quejido. Se viraron y vieron a Meijin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, parece que todavía no le gusta que andemos cerca de ustedes... –dijo.-Ah, Haruka. ¿Qué andás haciendo por acá?-la mujer sonrió y le mostró la mano de cartas que tenía. El hombro rió suavemente y asintió.-Logramos avanzar un poco con el antivirus pero todavía no está terminado.-dijo y se acomodó los anteojos.-Y todavía tratamos de averiguar también qué le pasó a Dragoness.

-¿Cómo qué le pasó?-dijo Chaud, tirando una carta.

-Parece que perdió el control en cierto momento. No obedecía a su operadora y tampoco respondía a los llamados de Starfield. Fue como si se hubiese transformado en otra persona.-se había adelantado un poco pero se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar al coronel gruñir más fuerte.-¡Está bien, está bien! Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás vos ahí y no te hace nada?-Haruka volvió a sonreír.

-Laika sabe que soy la madre de Lan.

-Ya lo sé. Yuichiro es el padre de Lan también y no deja que se le acerque.

-Justamente por ser la madre deja que se acerque. A veces lo machos adultos, en la naturaleza, tienden a echar a los machos más jóvenes para no tener competencia. Digamos que Laika piensa que Yuichiro se quiere deshacer de Chaud y Lan para que ninguno hum... –Nadia, que había aparecido en la puerta y había estado explicando las cosas, se detuvo unos momentos.-Para que... sé que va a sonar asqueroso pero, para que no se junten con su madre.-Lan hizo una mueca de puro asco.

-¡EWWWWW! ¡Por dios!-movió su cola furiosamente lado a lado.-¿Dónde está papá?

-Fue con Regal a comprar la cena para nosotros.-respondió Meijin.-Se fueron hace un rato.-se dirigió a la salida y miró a la chica.-¿Carla sigue durmiendo?-ella asintió.-Está bien. Cuando despierte, decíle que la necesito para que me ayude con el programa del antivirus.

-Okie dokie.-el científico se retiró.-¿Puedo jugar yo también?-preguntó.

: El chinchón es un juego de cartas, como habrán notado xD, que se puede jugar con la baraja de cartas de póker o las españolas. Yo en mi ciudad lo juego mucho con mis pares y amigos en los ratos libres. La finalidad del juego consiste en hacer dos juegos; una escalera o una pierna (tres o cuatro cartas del mismo número pero diferente palo), teniendo en la mano siempre siete cartas. Se debe cortar con una carta menor a cinco (5), y al cortar se tienen que mostrar los juegos hechos. El chinchón puro es la escalera de un mismo palo con siete cartas, ya sea del uno al siente, del dos al ocho, del tres al nueve, etc. El impuro es lo mismo que el puro, nada más que se utiliza el comodín (joker) para completarlo y el primer participante que llegue hasta ciento uno (101), pierde.


	6. Neko Chappy 6

Ya había pasado una semana. La primavera se estaba terminando y comenzaba el verano. Las temperaturas alcanzaban casi los treinta y cinco y cuarenta grados centígrados haciendo el trabajo, durante el día, casi imposible. Más aún en SciLab, ya que el edificio estaba construido, prácticamente, con ventanas de vidrio y el sol le daba todo el día. El aire acondicionado era un alivio momentáneo, ya que cuando tenían que salir, el seco y agobiante aire que corría por las calles los animaban para entrar de vuelta y quedarse a dormir en el establecimiento unos días.

A muchos les agradaba el calor pero a otros, los descomponía. Lan había estado vomitando desde hace unos días debido a tanto calor. No podía comer casi nada ya que lo que ingería, al momento lo devolvía. Tuvo que empezar con una dieta a base de alimentos blandos y líquidos, como purés y sopas. Aún así, seguía teniendo dolor de estómago y eso le impedía poder fusionarse con Megaman para que ambos recibieran el antivirus que ya estaba terminado.

Por el momento, estaba en su casa, durmiendo tranquilamente. Megaman, que se encontraba en su Pet, lo vigilaba todo el tiempo por si ocurría algo grave. El castaño se había levantado unas dos o tres veces para devolver un poco y volver a recostarse y volver a quedarse dormido. El navi azul suspiró, no teniendo mucho qué hacer en ese agobiante día caluroso.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas pero las contraventanas no, impidiendo que la luz del sol entrara así mismo como el calor. El ventilador de techo de la pieza estaba encendido y giraba a su máxima velocidad, dándole a Lan un leve alivio contra el calor. No soportando más, se levantó de la cama, medio mareado, y se puso de pie.

-_No creo que debas levantarte ahora.-_le sugirió su navi.-_Hace mucho calor, podrías desmayarte._-el castaño le gruñó.

-Llevo días guardando reposo. Estoy aburrido.-llegó a un estante con libros y de entre ellos, tomó uno.-¿Chaud no te mandó nada?-el navi negó.-¿Laika?

-_Tampoco. Supongo que hoy papá querrá desinfectarlos con el antivirus. Es posible que cuando vengan, estén libres de él._-Lan suspiró, recostándose con cuidado en la cama otra vez. Se acomodó y abrió el libro donde lo había señalado la última vez.

-Y yo acá, muriéndome de calor, con este Neko Virus todavía en mi cuerpo.-dijo enojado, moviendo sus orejas y cola.-Aunque me estoy acostumbrando un poco.-Megaman rió, moviendo sus orejas también.

-_Yo también. Protoman ya no se lo soportaba al igual que Searchman. Estaban tan enojados esos dos... –_rió suavemente.-_Estoy completamente seguro de que si el antivirus no estaba para esta semana, al Neko Virus se lo iban a arrancar aunque les doliese._-Lan rió con fuerza, ya imaginándose a los susodichos.

-Puede que tengas razón.-se tapó la boca con la mano y dejó el libro a un lado, para vomitar en el balde que tenía al lado de la cama. Cuando terminó, se levantó maldiciendo entre dientes.-Me voy a limpiar, ahora vengo...

-_Bien. Tené cuidado al caminar. Siento que estás algo mareado._

_-_Estoy mareado.-afirmó, ya en la puerta. Miró a su navi con una sonrisa falsa.-Estaré bien. Voy a baño y vengo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Yuichiro.

-Sí.-respondió Meijin, creando un área dimensional alrededor de Laika y Chaud.-Bien. Ahora fusiónense y esperen ahí dentro hasta que terminemos.

Ambos insertaron los chips de sincronización y, como se les fue ordenado, se quedaron dentro unos diez minutos hasta que delante de ellos aparecieron dos jeringas blancas con un líquido amarillento traslúcido. Laika las miró con recelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el bicolor.

-Odio las jeringas.

Chaud rió suavemente. Los dos objetos se acercaron a sus cuerpos y cada una los pinchó con sus agujas hipodérmicas a través de los enterizos. El coronel miraba con desagrado como esta salía de su brazo y se dirigía al otro, con la mitad de su contenido, para volver a pincharlo. Pronto, terminó con el tratamiento y ambas jeringas desaparecieron del área dimensional. Los avatares de los chicos brillaron en un tono blancuzco antes de que todo vestigio gatuno desapareciera por completo.

-Perfecto.-dijo satisfecho Yuichiro al ver unas tablas en la pantalla que indicaban que el Neko Virus había sido eliminado en un ciento por ciento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Starman a Starfield.

-Ya terminamos con los antivirus.-respondió.-No tuve tiempo todavía para empezar a crear la copia del Neko Virus, lo siento.-el navi estrella sonrió.

-No, está bien.

Ambos estaban frente a un cilindro el cual contenía las partículas giratorias de colores. Estas cambiaban su color dependiendo cómo les de la luz. Había algunas pantallas cerca de los navis y había programas ayuda que se encargaban de mantener a las partículas girando y en condiciones óptimas.

-Es lindo.-dijo Starman.

-Sí. Parece brillantina.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos. Ninguno de los dos tenía o sabía qué decir, y simplemente se quedaron callados durante veinte minutos hasta que Starfield suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-Es que... estuvo haciendo mucho calor esta semana, y me preocupa que haya algún apagón.-respondió preocupada.-Tal vez SciLab tenga un sistema de emergencia pero me preocupa perder la información del Neko Virus si eso llegase a pasar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tarda el sistema de emergencia en activarse?

-Cinco minutos y es más que suficiente para que las partículas estas se dispersen por completo en la red. Si uno querría volver a juntarlas el trabajo le sería imposible. Hay algunas partículas que son únicas y no se pueden crear y otras que se destruyen cuando dejan el conjunto.-pensó unos momentos, mirando las pantallas.-Sería bueno poder trasladarlas a un sistema portátil pero lamentablemente no se puede. Esperemos que no suceda ningún apagón hasta que Lan se mejore.

Lastima que esa noche todos recibirían una sorpresa inoportuna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan terminó de vomitar otra vez antes de ponerse de pie. Gruñendo, apretó el botón del inodoro y dejó que el agua se llevara los restos que había dejado. Se acercó al lavamanos y abrió los grifos de agua, ambos, y comenzó a lavarse el rostro.

-Qué calor... Ya no puedo más...

Tomó una esponja y la puso debajo del chorro de agua. Una vez bien llena, la pasó por la nuca y el cuello y dejó que un poco de agua le resbalara por la espalda antes de dejarla dentro de la bañadera y cerrar los grifos. Salió del baño y, con paso tambaleante, llegó hasta su pieza en donde se recostó sobre la cama nuevamente.

-_¿Estás bien?_

-No.-respondió secamente. Tomó una botella que tenía al lado de la cama y una tapita con números. La llenó hasta la mitad y se tragó el medicamento.-Voy a dormir un rato. ¿Qué hora es?

-_Las cuatro y media de la tarde._

-Uh... –se acomodó sobre el colchón, acurrucándose.-Tratá de despertarme a eso de las ocho o nueve de la noche.

-_Bueno. Descansá bien._

_-_Eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces parpadearon un poco. Chaud levantó la vista de su papeleo y miró hacia arriba. Los focos volvieron a parpadear antes de apagarse por completo. El bicolor suspiró, mientras agarraba un abanico que tenía cerca y comenzaba a abanicarse. Protoman apareció en su Pet unos segundos después que la luz se había ido.

_-Parece ser un apagón en toda la ciudad._

-Me parecía.-dijo el bicolor, con algunas gotas de sudor por su rostro.-Por Dios, el calor me está matando... –el albino sonrió.

-_Ahhh... El Pet no está tan mal después de todo. Bien fresquito._-Chaud lo miró de reojo y gruñó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carla miraba con una sonrisa a Nadia dormir despatarrada sobre el sofá. Había estado trabajando arduo con el antivirus y cuando lo terminó, se quedó dormida ahí no más, sin siquiera sacarse la bata ni las ropas. Dragoness, que estaba dentro de su Pet entre los senos de su operadora, también estaba profundamente dormida. Suspirando, se acercó a ella y la tapó con una manta antes de que las luces de SciLab se apagaran por completo.

Esto hizo que la mayor se despertara lentamente. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, restregándoselos.

-Ayaaa... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se fue la luz?-dijo algo dormida. La luna llena daba un poco de luminosidad pero no mucha.

-¡¡EL NEKO VIRUS!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starfield trataba de activar los programas para evitar que las partículas, que se encontraban flotando por ahí, se desvanecieran. Starman la ayudaba, pero sin la energía los programas ayuda simplemente no podían hacer nada y ellos estaban a punto de ser desconectados y redirigidos a sus terminales.

Vio como el navi estrella se desconectaba en una nube de píxeles y ella le siguió, al principio resistiéndose pero ya sin poder hacer nada. Su última visión fue la de algunas partículas destruyéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Laaaaaaaaaann... Laaaaaaan..._

-¿Qué...?

-_Ya son las ocho y media. Y tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

-¿Qué tan importante?

-_Se trata sobre el Neko Virus.-_el castaño se movió debajo de las sábanas y miró a su navi con ojos cansados.

-¿Qué pasa?-Megaman suspiró.

-_Pues, hubo un apagón en SciLab... _–Lan se sentó en la cama, cada vez más preocupado por lo que acabó de decir.

-¿Y...?

-_Pues... Starfield me mandó un mensaje… -_se puso nervioso y se frotó los brazos.-_Hum, debido a que no había energía los programas no pudieron seguir cuidando la data del Neko Virus y... _

_-_No me digas... –sus ojos se dilataron y se puso de pie. Extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor.-... que...

-_Sí. El Neko Virus fue destruido._

: La brillantina es un cosmético que se usa para darle brillo al pelo, pero yo, al menos, la conozco como polvitos de colores brillantes xD. O sino, como purpurina.


	7. Neko Chappy 7

-Por favor decíme que el último antivirus está a salvo.-rogó Yuichiro a Meijin que negó con la cabeza.

-No. Todo lo que tenía relación con el virus desapareció por completo.-Regal sonrió nerviosamente.

-Pobre de Lan. No serán muy lindas noticias para él.-el padre del chico suspiró.

-No puedo creer esto. Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Esto es lo peor que le pasó.-gruñó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.-Seguramente Starfield ya le mandó un mensaje a Megaman y seguramente en estos momentos ya debe de estar informado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡CÓMO!-gritó Lan cuando escuchó a su navi. Megaman rió nerviosamente.

-_Lo siento Lan..._

-¿¡Voy a ser un gato para siempre! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy soñando!

_-Ojalá lo fuera._-dijo el navi, sudando una gotita.-_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

-Voy a meterme en la cama y a dormir otra vez. Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla, sí, una horrible pesadilla. Cuando mañana despierte, el Neko Virus todavía seguirá en SciLab...

Megaman volvió a suspirar, derrotado. Miró el reloj digital del Pet que marcaban las veinte horas con cuarenta y cuatro minutos y veintiocho segundos. Se estremeció cuando una sensación recorrió su cuerpo y el pelaje de su cola se erizó levemente.

-_¿Qué fue eso?_-se preguntó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me digas... –susurró Chaud, cuando llegó a SciLab y recibió las noticias.-Lan se va a poner como loco.-Laika rió con suavidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dio un gruñido y se aflojó la corbata amarilla de su uniforme.-Mierda, todavía hace un calor insoportable.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?-la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe y ambos vieron entrar a un Lan no muy contento esa mañana.-Hola Lan...

-Hola.-dijo sin tantos ánimos y los pasó de largo, sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a Chaud propiamente. Se dirigió al ascensor y desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Jú, ya esperaba una reacción así de él.-dijo el coronel, sonriente. El bicolor suspiró.

-Espero que no ande así todo el día.

-Es muy posible que esté así toooodo el día. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? El pobre estuvo enfermo por el calor y no pudo recibir el antivirus y un apagón acabó con toda información y programas acerca del Neko Virus. ¿Cómo esperás sentirte si algo igual te pasara a vos?

-Tenés tu punto en ello.-reconoció Chaud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Seguro que no se salvó nada?

-Estamos seguros. Nada del virus se salvó durante el apagón. Sabés que el sistema de emergencia tarda cinco minutos en activarse y en ese lapso su información se destruyó por completo.

-¿Y cómo es que el antivirus se perdió también?-Yuichiro suspiró.

-No lo sé, Lan. Cuando volvimos a reingresar en el sistema principal no había quedado nada. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó al ver a su hijo hacer una mueca.

-Nada, sólo me estremecí.

¿Con este calor, pensó el hombre sorprendido. El castaño se sentó en la silla giratoria de su padre y movió su cola suavemente al igual que sus orejas.

-O sea, ¿voy a ser un gato para siempre?

-Me temo que sí.-Lan escondió su rostro entre sus brazos murmurando un "grandioso".-Sé que estás enojado pero no pudimos hacer nada. Yo me siento igual que vos, no creas que todo este asunto lo tomé a la ligera. Temía que esto pudiese pasar.

-¿Y por qué no trasladaron al virus a un dispositivo portátil?-dijo furioso el ahora híbrido.

-¡Porque no pudimos! Lo intentamos varias veces pero no logramos trasladar la información de un sistema a otro. No sé si era por la compatibilidad o qué, pero no se pudo... –se detuvo de repente al ver que su hijo hacía unas muecas.-¿Estás bien? ¿Lan?

-Aouuu... Me duele un poco la panza... –Yuichiro le puso la mano en la frente y dio un quejido al notarla muy caliente.

El hombre le dijo que no se moviera de aquel lugar y salió en busca de los médicos que se encontraban en los laboratorios para arrastrarlos hasta el décimo piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasa Mega?-preguntó Protoman, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amado que lo miró.

-Me siento algo raro.-confesó. Tenía sus mejillas coloradas y presentaba un leve aumento de su temperatura y sus ojos se los veía cansados.

-¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te referís?-el albino no ocultó su sorpresa. El menor se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Siento que Lan también está con algo similar a lo mío.

Megaman sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Protoman lo abrazó con ternura. Sintió una ansiedad en su pecho y de pronto el albino le resultó más atractivo de lo que era en realidad.

Recorrió su espalda con sus zarpas, entrelazó su felpuda cola con una de las piernas de su compañero y lamió su mejilla. El mayor lo miró de una forma divertida, sin saber qué se traía en garras el navi azul.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sabés qué te pasa?

-Si lo supiese creo que ya te lo hubiese dicho, ¿no lo crees?-le respondió, mordiendo el labio inferior de Protoman.

-Mmm... ¿Puede ser algo relacionado con el Neko Virus?-le murmuró de una forma provocativa, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos.

-Yo qué sé.-dijo Megaman, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece ser sólo un golpe de calor.-dijo el médico, guardando sus utencillos en sus bolsillos.-No está deshidratado pero quiero que le den mucho líquido. ¿Se desmayó en estos días?

-No que yo sepa.-respondió Yuichiro. Lan estaba recostado sobre el sofá con una toalla húmeda sobre su frente y su bandana estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados.-Ah, Chaud... ¿Mi esposa te dijo algo sobre que Lan se haya desmayado en estos días?

-No, no me dijo nada. Pero en tal caso la prioridad hubiese sido vos, no yo.

-¡No, quedáte recostado!-le indicó el médico a Lan, que se había sentado.

-Uh... Chaud... –estiró su brazo, tratando de tocarlo.

El bicolor tomó su mano entre la suya y lo volvió a recostar. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado del castaño que se tranquilizó al saber que su amado estaba cerca suyo. Yuichiro y el médico se apartaron para poder hablar en privado.

-¿Seguro que no es nada?-dijo el padre del castaño.

-Si, estoy seguro. Tiene que guardar reposo hasta que se recupere por completo y recuerde darle mucho líquido. Podría llegar a deshidratarse y no creo que le convenga. También que se bañe al menos dos o tres veces al día, eso le vendrá bien para tratar de bajarle la fiebre.-Yuichiro suspiró.

-Muchas gracias.-el médico sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Ey, ey!-lo oyó exclamar al bicolor.-¡Eeeeey! ¡Laaaan!

El híbrido tenía abrazado con fuerza a Chaud y estaba besando su cuello suavemente, moviendo su cola lado a lado. Lo mordió, clavando sus garras en las ropas de su compañero.

-¿Ahora sos un vampiro? ¡Quedáte recostado!

Lan no obedeció. La toalla cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El castaño se sentó sobre el regazo del bicolor y lo besó profundamente, abrazándolo por su cuello. Gimió entre las bocas y pasó su lengua por los labios de su compañero que los separó y así comenzaron a jugar con sus húmedos músculos.

Yuichiro, no muy convencido ahora de que Lan solo tuviera un golpe de calor, salió de la habitación para buscar a una experta no muy experta en el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ejem... –aclaró su garganta Searchman, llamando la atención de Protoman y Megaman.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, el albino sobre el morocho, muy entretenidos tocándose sus cuerpos y jugando con sus bocas. El pelirrojo notó que Megaman tenía su rostro completamente rojo. Protoman le gruñó pero no se movió de donde se encontraba.

-¿Necesitás algo?

-¿Sabés dónde está Dragoness? Laika no ubicó a Nadia ni a Carla, tampoco a Starfield.-el albino comenzó a jugar disimuladamente con las orejas gatunas de su compañero que ronroneó con suavidad.

-Creo que dijo que se iba a ir a la zona de Koto o a Sharo. No sé.-besó a Megaman, satisfecho al escuchar su suave sonido.-Ahora, si nos disculpas...

-Oh, claro.-dijo divertidamente Searchman, desapareciendo en una nube de píxeles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Humm... No sé.-dijo Nadia, luego de escuchar a Yuichiro.-Puede ser que sea por efecto de su golpe de calor o su supuesto golpe de calor.-se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.-Aunque, es muy, muy posible que sea algo vinculado con el Neko Virus, en cierta forma claro está.

-Es que... Me dijo que se había estremecido. ¿Con este calor? ¡Imposible!-dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo antes de guardar su manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Suspiró.-Habías dicho que el comportamiento que tuvo Laika se debió a eso. ¿Acaso no existe una posibilidad de que Lan tenga algún efecto por el virus en su cuerpo?-Nadia miró el techo.

-Sí, sí es posible. ¿Dijiste que a penas se fue el médico se le tiró encima a Chaud?-el hombre asintió.-¿Qué te hace pensar que no es un golpe de calor?

-Cuando Lan tiene fiebre, su hiperactividad cesa de repente. Se muestra más tranquilo y callado. Duerme todo el día y lee. Si hubiese sido lo que el médico dijo, ya estaría durmiendo.

Nadia no estaba convencida de que no fuese otra cosa que un golpe de calor, pero Yuichiro tenía sus dudas. Suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

-Por el momento no podemos decir nada al respecto. ¿Qué te parece si esperamos uno o dos días a ver qué pasa?

-Me parece bien. ¿Y si resulta que no es un golpe de calor?-la chica sonrió.

-Si no es eso, sé de lo que podría llegar a ser y tengo una manera de comprobarlo.


	8. Neko Chappy 8

La supuesta fiebre de Lan no había bajado ni aumentado mucho en dos días. Pero lo que no quería hacer era separarse de Chaud por lo que Yuichiro y Haruka decidieron dejarlo bajo los cuidados de él. Ahora estaba viviendo en su casa temporalmente hasta que se supiese qué tenía el castaño. Megaman había estado actuando de una forma muy parecida a su operador y tampoco sabían de qué se trataba.

Nadia se iba formulando una idea de lo que les estaba pasando. Ella anteriormente había tratado de acercársele a Chaud y se le insinuaba notoriamente cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño que no dudó ni un instante en proteger lo que era "suyo". Y ya no le gruñía sólo a ella sino también a Laika, sorprendentemente, y al resto de los jóvenes como Maylu, Dex, Tory y, en especial, a Yai.

-Está en celo.-había concluido Nadia.-Cuando los animales entran en celo compiten por el derecho a copular con las hembras. Se ponen violentos y posesivos con lo que creen que les pertenece a como de lugar.

-Pero los machos únicamente se ponen violentos cuando las hembras sueltan sus feromonas al aire indicando que ya están listas. ¿Por qué habría Lan de estar así cuando Chaud no es una hembra ni libera feromonas?-había dicho Meijin claramente sorprendido.

-En eso tenés razón pero también las hembras, además de liberar sus feromonas, sienten la necesidad de tener un compañero por su ciclo vital de vida, el cual les dice que deben reproducirse para mantener a la especie viva. Por lo tanto, es posible que Lan sienta algo parecido con Chaud, que en estos momentos es su compañero.

-¿Y cuánto durará?-preguntó nuevamente Meijin. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Los celos de los gatos duran tres o cinco días. Pero como ahora él es un híbrido, es posible que este período o se acorte o se extienda. Además, en caso de que se ponga en celo realmente, Chaud tendrá que atenderlo como se debe. Lo mismo corre para Protoman con Megaman.

Los tres científicos la miraron sin entender.

-¿Atenderlo?-repitió Regal. La fémina sonrió de lado.

-Sí, atenderlo.-rió suavemente.-Imagino que ustedes saben muy bien qué es estar en celo.

-Claro, es una aparición periódica del instinto sexual de algunos ani...males... Oh... –Yuichiro se había interrumpido y rió algo nervioso.-Ahora comprendo.-Meijin y Regal rieron también, entendiendo por igual.

-Bien, bien. Por lo tanto, sugiero que Lan se quede momentáneamente en la casa de Chaud hasta que su celo termine. Estoy más que segura de que se volverá a repetir dentro de unos... tres o cuatro meses.

-¿Y por qué? Creía que los animales celaban una vez al año... –dijo Meijin confundido. Nadia negó con la cabeza.

-No necesariamente. Los gatos lo hacen cada tres o cuatro meses, no estoy completamente segura.-Regal suspiró.

-Oh, pobre de Chaud.-dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa.

Y el resto rió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan se despertó a eso de las dos de la tarde. Apretó sus ojos algo molesto sintiendo, no sólo el agobiante calor de la habitación, sino también su cuerpo caliente. Las sábanas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y notó algo que anteriormente no se había dado cuenta cuando se despertó. Se arqueó un poco para mirar sus piernas y notó algo peculiar. Se sonrojó fuertemente al ver que se había levantado duro.

Se tapó furiosamente, tratando de no pensar en lo que vio. Casi nunca le pasaba, a pesar de saber que los hombres cuando dormían pasaban casi la mayor parte del tiempo erectos, pero, esta era la primera vez que se despertaba así. Notó que estaba completamente solo en la habitación y se alegró de estarlo. Se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama, el que estaba más cerca del baño, y bajó tan rápido como entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-_¿Lan? ¿Ya te levantaste?_-preguntó Megaman al escuchar unos ruidos.

-_¡¡Síiii! Tengo... un pequeño problemita que no es muy grave._-le respondió a Megaman que sonrió.

-_Está bien... Y, hablando de problemas... yo también tengo uno..._

_-¿Ah sí?_

-Hum... Sí. No sabría decirte si esto tiene que ver con algo del Neko Virus pero, me gustaría hablarlo con vos cuando salgas.

_-Je... Me voy a dar una ducha fría. Salgo en un rato.-_El navi se sorprendió. ¿Una ducha fría?

-_¿Desde cuándo te duchás con agua fría?_-el castaño vaciló unos momentos antes de responder.

-_Pues... ¡Desde ahora!_

_-Lan, sé muy bien que no te gusta el agua fría. ¿Qué pasa?_-vagamente Megaman lo escuchó suspirar.

-_Este... Me levanté... duro y pues, como que trato de constrarestrar mi situación con una ducha bieeeen fría._-el navi se había sonrojado fuertemente.

-_Supongo que no fui el único en levantarse de esa manera._-la puerta se abrió y Lan miró el Pet sobre su mesa de luz.

-¿A qué te referís?-Megaman miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó más fuerte.

-_Hum... Que también me levanté duro... _–lo había dicho en un susurro pero los oídos de Lan captaron cada palabra.

-¿En serio?-el castaño se había acercado a su terminal.-¿Puedo ver?

-_¡¡CLARO QUE NO!-_chilló el navi, avergonzado. Había puesto sus zarpas sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento... ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a papá sobre esto?

-_No sé... Es un tema un poco avergonzante. Al menos para mí... ¿Y si le preguntás a Chaud? ¿O a Nadia o a Carla?_

-Podría. Después de darme esa ducha que tanto necesito... –dijo cuando sintió que se ponía ansioso cuando pensaba en su amado y eso lo excitaba más.-Ahora vengo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Chaud, no creyendo lo que le dijo Meijin.

-_Sé que es algo difícil de entender pero, es cierto._

_-_Pero ¿Cinco días? ¡No voy a aguantar cinco días seguidos! ¡Me va a matar!

-_Nadie te dijo que lo estés haciendo constantemente. El chico podría atenderse a si mismo cuando vos no estés. No creo que sea mucho problema._

_-_¿Y Megaman?

-_Tiene que estar igual según Nadia. Como ambos están conectados, deberían celar al mismo tiempo. También dijo que es posible que el período disminuya o aumente. _

_-_O sea, puede durar cinco días como a los gatos domésticos le pasa...-Meijin asintió.-O, que dure tan sólo tres o dos días... –volvió a asentir.-O que dure siete o nueve días...

-_No creo que sea un aumento importante. Ella dijo que probablemente sean únicamente siete días si llegase a aumentar, no más que eso._-Chaud suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-_¿Acaso no estás contento?-_dijo una voz femenina. En la pantalla apareció Nadia al lado de Meijin.-_Imagináte. Siete días de sexo puro y animalístico. ¿Qué más podrías pedir? Te aseguro que Lan no te va a dejar ir así como así. Te va a retener y, como cualquier animal, tratará de copular con vos unas vaaaarias veces al día jujú... _

_-_Por Dios, no tenés vergüenza.-exclamó en voz baja el bicolor.

-_Huummm... ¿Puro y animalístico?-_repitió Protoman, apareciendo en una pequeña pantalla en el sector inferior de la más grande.-_Suena bien.-_en su rostro tenía una sonrisa perversa.

-_Al menos es bueno saber que a uno de ellos le gusta la idea._-dijo divertidamente Nadia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan salió del baño satisfecho. Esa ducha le vino de maravilla y ahora estaba mejor que antes. Todavía sentía su cuerpo un poco caliente pero no estaba tan caliente como cuando se levantó. Con la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza, comenzó a secarse el pelo y frotó sus orejas. Las movió ligeramente, sintiendo todavía agua dentro.

-Ugh... Esto es complicado de secar... –Megaman rió, todavía con sus zarpas sobre su regazo.

-_Supongo que te terminarás acostumbrando, ¿no? Además, ya vas a encontrar un método para secarlas mejor._

_-_Eso espero.

Abrió su bolso y sacó un juego de ropas limpias para ponerse. Como no le permitían salir de la casa, simplemente se puso su ropa interior, unos cortos shorts y una musculosa larga y holgada que tapaba su regazo y su short. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y movió su todavía mojada cola.

-_¿No creés que son muy cortos?-_preguntó el navi azul. El castaño hizo una mueca.

-Ni siquiera puedo estar desnudo con este calor. ¿Qué esperabas?-el comentario hizo que Megaman riera otra vez.

-_Buenas tardes Lan._-dijo una voz más grave en una pantalla sobre el escritorio, cerca de los ventanales. Protoman sonrió perversamente al ver cómo el chico estaba vestido.-_¿Mucho calor?_

-¡Ja! Ni te imaginás. ¿Dónde estabas?

-_Oh, por ahí. Como estaba aburrido vine a ver si te podía sacar de la cama a los gritos pero parece que será en otra ocasión._-Lan le gruñó.

-Qué gracioso.-le dio la espalda pero lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa perversa.-Ya que estás tan aburrido, y que Mega no tiene nada qué hacer, ¿por qué no lo vas a follar un rato que está bien duro?-Protoman se tomó este comentario de improvisto y se oyó a Megaman dar un quejido.

-_¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS BIEN AL CARAJO!-_gritó dicho navi, completamente avergonzado y rojo. Protoman rió con suavidad, volviendo a sonreír divertidamente.

-_Anda Mega. ¿Por qué no? Deberías liberar algunas tensiones, ne._

_-¡Puedo hacerlo tranquilamente solo!_

Lan sonrió con picardía, mirándolo. Protoman comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Megaman maldijo bajo su aliento, al darse cuenta de lo que acabó de decir.

-_¿Lo decías con qué sentido?-_preguntó el otro navi. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el navi gatuno tuvo que hacerlo.

-_Con los dos._

-¿O sea que masturbás sin que me lo hubieses dicho antes?-Megaman volvió a sonrojarse en vergüenza. ¿Qué acaso tenían mucha diversión molestándolo de esa manera? Desvió su rostro y murmuró otras maldiciones.

-_Sólo lo hice muy pocas veces._

_-¡¡¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!-_chilló Protoman.-_¡Lo que daría por verte haciéndolo!_

_-¡¡Protoman!_-el navi hizo una mueca al sentir estremecerse lo que no pasó inadvertido por los otros dos presentes.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Lan, habiendo sentido por su cuerpo un escalofrío.

-_Me estremecí._-Protoman se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

-_Parece que no aguantás más. ¿No querés que te dé una ayudita?_ _Sabés bien que mis manos son unas de las mejores._-el castaño suprimió una risita y Megaman volvió a estremecerse.

-_Ya Protoman... _

_-¿Ya? ¿Ya de basta o, ya de ahora y que no podés más?_-el navi felino no podía controlar sus emociones.

-_¡Ya de ahora!-_dio un suave gemido y otros dos lo vieron temblar ligeramente.-_¿No querías ver cómo lo hago solo? Si te apurás, creo que vas a poder hacerlo... ah... demonios..._

-_¡¡AH NO! ¡PARÁ, PARÁ! ¡AGUANTÁ CINCO MINUTOS!_-Lan se sonrojó fuertemente cuando su navi comenzó a tocarse ahí mismo.-_¡ARRRG! ¡Y CHAUD TIENE EL PET EN NO SÉ DÓNDE! ¡MIERDA!_

La vista hizo que el castaño se excitara de nuevo haciendo que gruñera. Se fue al baño y se encerró ahí dentro, dejando solo a Megaman y a Protoman que disfrutaba de un digno espectáculo, aunque se lamentaba de no poder estar en primera fila.


	9. Neko Chappy 9

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?

-_Ah, ayer disfruté de uno de los mejores espectáculos._

-¿Ah sí?

-_Sí. Lastima que no estuve en primera fila pero igual me gustó. La próxima vez le pido a Megaman que lo haga de vuelta._

Chaud se detuvo en medio del pasillo de SciLab al oír eso. Imaginándose lo que su navi podría llegar a referirse, preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hizo un strip?-Protoman rió a carcajadas.

-_¡Noo! ¡Eso no!_

_-_¿Entonces?-dijo, y siguió caminando hasta entrar a la sala de control donde estaba Laika jugando a las cartas con Lan que refunfuñó al volver a perder.

-_Jeje... –_bajó un poco la voz para que nadie más que su operador lo escuchase.-_Estaba tan duro que tuvo que liberar sus tensiones él solito._-Chaud sonrió perversamente.

-Jú, con razón estás tan feliz. Hola gatito.-le dijo al castaño, besándolo en la mejilla.-¿Cuántas veces perdiste ya?-el otro le gruñó.

-No te importa.-y lo besó en los labios.-¿Qué hacés acá?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas.-le respondió apoyándose sobre la mesa y el coronel miró lo que no tenía que mirar mientras tiraba una carta.

-¿Y qué tenés pensado hacer el resto del día?-preguntó. El bicolor se encogió de hombros, todavía sin notar que Laika miraba algo.

-No sé. ¿Qué mirás?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y el coronel sudó una gotita. Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nada. ¡OUCH!-exclamó, al sentir la punta dura de la zapatilla del castaño golpear contra su pierna.

-Te pasa por estar viendo lo que no debés.-dijo furioso el castaño con una venita, tirando otra carta.-Ah, hum... después quiero hablar con vos.-le susurró a Chaud y luego miró a Laika.-A solas.

-Ooohhh... –dijo este tristemente, cortando de nuevo.-Que malo sos.-le mostró su mano que tenía un chinchón puro que empezaba del cuatro y terminaba en el diez, las siete cartas de picos.-Volví a ganar.

Enojado, Lan juntó las cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa con un manotazo. Tomó a Chaud de la muñeca y lo arrastró por toda la sala, atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial la de su padre que parpadeó un par de veces. Laika simplemente sonrió y rió con suavidad, juntando y mezclando las cartas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESE LAIKA!-grito Lan, una vez que estuvieron cuatro pisos más arriba, en el baño de hombres.-¡Uno de estos días lo voy a castrar!-gruñó un poco antes de calmarse. Chaud rió suavemente, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Protoman me dijo que Megaman requería de ciertas atenciones ayer.-comenzó, apoyándose sobre el borde de los lavamanos, tratando de verse provocativo. El castaño se sonrojó con sutileza.

-Sí. Y, yo también... –se sonrojó con fuerza.-No sé si tiene algo qué ver con el Neko Virus pero, sólo te lo quería comentar.-el bicolor volvió a reír.

-Sí, tiene que ver con el Neko Virus.-dijo con suavidad, avanzando hacia su compañero.-Y ahora estás entrando en un período bastante natural en los animales.-lo había abrazado por la cintura y besado su cuello.

Lo arrastró hasta uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta tras ellos, trabándola con el cerrojo. Lo acorraló contra la pared, besando sus labios con ternura. Rió otra vez cuando Lan entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas.

-Nadia dijo que estás entrando en celo.-dijo el bicolor, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

-¿En celo?-repitió Lan, sonriendo.-Eso explica por qué cada vez que pensaba en vos me daban tantas ganas de acostarme contigo.-dio un gemido, bajando sus orejas en un gesto sumiso.

-¿Tantas ganas tenías?-susurró Chaud, moviendo su mano con delicadeza entre las piernas del castaño.

-Sí... Ayer me desperté duro y mi cuerpo se sentía caliente... –dijo, volviendo gemir.

-Hum... No sé si tener el cuerpo caliente sea parte de estar en celo.-confesó el bicolor, deslizando su mano dentro de los pantalones del chico que se arqueó gimiendo.

-¿Po-Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?-su rostro estaba hirviendo. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro chico y se acercó a él lo más que pudo, sintiendo sus deseos aflorar sin poder él detenerlos.

-No sé. Meijin me dijo que era posible que durara sólo dos, tres, cinco o siete días.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Lan.-¿¡Siete días! ¡¿Cómo espera que aguante tanto!-ayudándose con la pared, el castaño levantó sus piernas para colocarlas alrededor de la cintura del bicolor que rió.-Mrrrr...

-Estás ronroneado.-Chaud sintió como la garganta y la panza del chico vibraban.

-Ya sé... –le dijo el otro, besándolo.-Tocáme, quiero que me toques...

Acatando lo que su compañero le pidió, el bicolor metió sus manos debajo de la remera del castaño, llevándolas directamente a sus pezones. El híbrido gimió arqueándose de la pared y apretó un poco sus piernas, acomodándose para no caerse al suelo. Chaud volvió a besarlo sin dejar de estimular sus tetillas acto que hizo que el castaño se pusiera duro y no pasó desapercibido para ambos.

-Ahora vas a tener que atender a mi amigo... –le dijo firmemente Lan, con su rostro completamente rojo, mirando a los ojos al bicolor que rió entre besos.

-¿Ah sí?-frotó sus entrepiernas con sutileza, oyendo gemir a su compañero.-¿En estos momentos?

-Sí, _ahora.-_y enfatizó la última palabra.

-¿Vas a tratar de no hacer mucho ruido?

-Preocupáte por eso en otro momento.-lo besó con salvajismo, mordiendo su labio inferior.-Quiero que me atiendas. Y no me importa que alguien me escuche.

Chaud volvió a reír, desatando las piernas de su compañero de alrededor de su cintura. Se agachó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos marrones de él que estaban aguados y tenían un deseo oculto en ellos. Lan movió su cola impaciente y el bicolor lo notó, abriendo los pantalones del chico.

-¿No vas a armar escándalo?-preguntó, acercándose más para que su aliento golpeara el miembro erecto de Lan que se estremeció y gimió.

-¡No sé!-exclamó, enojado.-¡Sólo hacé lo que te digooooooOOOHHH! Ahhhh Chaaaaaaauuuud...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuichiro estaba preocupado. Habían salido hace algunos minutos y todavía no regresaban. Temiendo que algo le pudo haber pasado a Lan, se volteó hacia Laika que jugaba un solitario sobre la mesa mientras tanto.

-Laika, ¿podrías ir a ver a los chicos? Se fueron hace rato y todavía no regresaron. Me preocupa Lan, en especial. Esta empezando a hacer mucho calor... –el coronel sonrió para sus adentros. Juntó las cartas y se puso de pie, tomando su Pet.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias.

El hombre salió por la puerta y se cerró detrás de él. Rió suavemente, relamiéndose los labios.

-_¿De qué te reís? _

_-_Tengo que buscar a los niños. ¿Dónde te parece que podrían llegar a estar? Conociéndolos, seguro que se fueron al baño a "hablar".-Searchman no pudo no sonreír de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

-_E imagino que vas a tratar de ver algo, ¿no?_-Laika parecía ofendido.

-¡Oh! ¡Searchman! ¿Cómo vas a pensar semejante cosa de mí? ¡Me ofendiste!-su navi rió. Negó con su cabeza.

-_Ay Laika... _

Subió al ascensor, y marcó un botón. La caja se movió cuatro pisos hacia arriba. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una sonrisa lujuriosa se apoderó de él. Volviendo a reírse para sus adentros, el coronel marchó hasta el baño de hombres, donde ya se podía escuchar unos suaves gemidos y maullidos. ¿Maullidos, se dijo. Laika ladeo su cabeza a un lado pero al acordarse, volvió a sonreír.

Caminando en silencio, se acercó a los cubículos escuchando con atención. Al dar con el correcto, entró en el que estaba al lado, abriendo la puerta sin ningún ruido. Tan sólo no podía contener su risa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-_Te van a matar._-le advirtió Searchman.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Vos calláte. Esperé mucho por ver esto.

Se subió al inodoro, ayudándose con las paredes del cubículo. Puso una pierna de cada lado y vio que la pared estaba un poco más arriba que él. Gruñó y apoyó sus brazos sobre el borde, para levantarse y poder mirar hacia abajo. Sonrió con lujuria al ver que Lan se arqueaba de la pared, gritando el nombre del bicolor que seguía entre sus piernas. Laika se relamió los labios y rió con suavidad.

-Ahhhh... Chaaaaudd... –gimió, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del nombrado que rió, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero pronto su expresión cambió a una de incredulidad y después a ira pura.

Se levantó y abrazó a su compañero con fuerza, antes de gritar.

-¡¡¡RAJÁ DE ACÁ LAIKA!

El nombrado sonrió antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos chicos. Se escucharon unos ruidos y el bicolor no perdió tiempo en salir del cubículo para empezar a perseguir al coronel por todos los pasillos, bajando las escaleras de a dos, mientras reía con fuerza.

-¡JAJA! ¡LOS VÍ, LOS VÍ! ¡NIÑOS TRAVIESOS!-Chaud gruñó, con una venita en la cabeza.

-¡CUANDO TE AGARRE NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO!

Laika simplemente se divertía a lo grande.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan estaba apoyado contra la pared todavía, abrazando su tembloroso cuerpo. Notaba que iba subiendo su temperatura poco a poco y movió su cola lado a lado con furia. Estaba enojado, sí que lo estaba. Se arqueó de la pared gimiendo suavemente, con su rostro rojo.

Necesitaba de su compañero, y lo requería en esos precisos momentos.


	10. Neko Chappy 10

Luego de que Chaud le pegara a Laika unas cuantas veces, se calmó. Miró al coronel que tenía una bolsa de hielo en una de sus mejillas y algunas vendas en sus brazos pero igual mantenía su sonrisa cosa que molestaba al bicolor.

-¿No podés dejar de reírte así? Me das asco.-el hombro rió.

-¿Por qué? Yuichiro me pidió que los vaya a buscar.

-¡Pero no a espiarnos!-gritó Chaud, enojándose otra vez.

-Justamente por eso. No me dijo nada de no espiarlos.-su amigo gruñó.

-Arg... Calláte.-Laika le sacó la lengua divertidamente y se recostó en el asiento con tranquilidad.

-Ah, ahí estabas. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo... –al ver que su hijo no le respondía y seguía de largo, lo llamó.-¿Lan?

El híbrido dio un soplido ignorando a Yuichiro por completo. Con su mirada fija en Laika, el castaño siguió caminando hacia él. El coronel lo notó y notó que no estaba en su usual modo hiperactivo por lo que ni siquiera sonrió, pero sí se mantuvo alerta. Chaud viró su cabeza para darse cuenta de que su amado estaba allí detrás pero le sorprendió que tuviera sus ojos clavados en Laika.

El coronel sabía su situación y estar sentado en ella no le gustaba en nada. Dejó la bolsita con hielos sobre la mesa y en ese preciso momento, Lan saltó por los aires tirando al hombre al suelo. Yuichiro, Meijin y Regal se acercaron para ver, como Chaud, a los dos hombres forcejear en el suelo. El cabello del castaño estaba erizado al igual que el de su cola. Laika gruñó tratando de que el menor no lo mordiera. Gimió en dolor cuando sus garras se clavaron en su golpeado brazo.

Luego, sintió que estaba todo mojado. El híbrido dio un fuerte soplido y brincó del cuerpo de Laika, yendo a parar cerca de las ventanas para tratar de secarse al sol. El coronel se sentó en el suelo y vio a un sonriente Meijin con un balde rojo y vacío en sus manos. El que estaba sentado en el suelo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír por igual.

-Je... Parece que no te gusta el agua, ne.-le dijo Laika a Lan y este sólo le gruñó mientras se lamía el brazo izquierdo.-Jeje... –volvió a reír.

Chaud se acercó al felino con una toalla en las manos. Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a frotar la tela sobre su húmedo cabello, haciéndolo ronronear. El bicolor rió suavemente ante eso, metiendo la toalla dentro de las orejas de Lan para secarlas con cuidado y ver su cola mecerse lado a lado en un gesto de que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Purrrr... –el sonido del castaño enternecía a Chaud, que lo miró con amor en sus ojos.-¡Chaaaaaaaaud!-dijo divertidamente con una sonrisa gatuna.

Laika suspiró, removiendo los vendajes cubiertos de sangre. Hizo una mueca pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció al ver los cortes que le hizo el híbrido anteriormente. Tomó un poco de la sangre entre sus dedos y se los metió en la boca, lamiéndola. Los otros tres hicieron una mueca de asco pero no dijeron nada, haciendo reír otra vez al coronel que tomó el alcohol y un pedazo de algodón.

-¿No te va a doler? Es alcohol puro... –dijo Regal, sorprendido. Laika sonrió de lado.

-No.-respondió con simplicidad, mojando el algodón y colocándoselo sobre las heridas.

Sus músculos se tensaron debido a su reacción más natural pero permaneció con su semblante de indiferencia y relajó su brazo, moviendo el bollo mojado por todos los cortes. Cuado vio que estaban completamente limpios, tiró el bollo, ahora rojo, sobre la mesa y tomó unos nuevos vendajes que los enrolló alrededor de su brazo. Miró de reojo al castaño que parecía estar más tranquilo.

-¿Estabas enojado?-le preguntó, mientras volvía su atención a los vendajes. El híbrido infló sus cachetes antes de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto que estaba enojado! ¡¿Quién te creés que sos para andar espiándonos!-Yuichiro frunció el cejo y miró a Laika que rió nerviosamente.

-Supongo que me debés una explicación.-dijo.

-Ehh... Supongo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Miau!-maulló alegremente Lan, entrando en la casa de Chaud en cuatro patas.

-No sos un completo gato para andar así por el suelo.-le reprochó el bicolor, algo enojado. Regal entró poco después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró al ver al castaño jugar con unas borlas en las esquinas de las cortinas.

-Por favor Lan... –le suplicó y el híbrido las soltó.

-¡OH! ¡UNA PELOTITA!-exclamó y saltó al living.

-¿Pelotita?-dijeron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos.

Luego vieron a Lan salir del living moviendo una pelota pequeña de color blanco. Parecía muy feliz jugando con ella y Regal rió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad era.

-Es una bola de lana.-le dijo a Chaud que lo miraba desconcertado.-Ah, creo que es de tu madre. Seguro estuvo haciendo algunos escarpines.

-¿Para?-sus ojos se dilataron y miró a Regal.-¿¡No-no tendré un hermano o hermana o si!-el hombre sudó una gotita.

-No, no, para nada.-el bicolor suspiró en alivio.-Los hace para vender, ya sabés. O posiblemente se los esté haciendo a su hermana, que me parece que está esperando mellizos.-Chaud dio un gruñido.

-No pienso cuidarlos.-su padre sonrió.

-¡Aww! ¡No digas eso! ¡Van a ser tus primos!

-Insoportables primos. Ya bastante que tengo con él y con Megaman como mellizos.-le dijo, señalando al castaño.-Lo voy a llevar a mi pieza y seguro que estaré ahí un buen rato. Si me necesitás, llamáme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megaman ronroneaba con suavidad, recostado en el suelo boca arriba sintiendo las manos de Protoman recorrer su vientre de arriba hacia abajo, de un costado al otro. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas levemente hacia arriba y sus rodillas se tocaban y se frotaban de vez en cuando. Sus puños estaban cerrados y cerca de su rostro a ambos lados de su cabeza. Una vista que hacía al albino babearse.

-No pensé tenerte así de esta manera, ahí tirado, disfrutando enormemente de unas simples caricias en tu pancita.-el navi más alto estaba sentado a su lado sin detener sus suaves movimientos. Megaman entre abrió sus ojos y lo miró.-Chaud me dijo lo que te está pasando.

-¿Ah sí?-su voz tenía una cierta vibración por estar ronroneando.

-Estás en celo.-el navi abrió sus órbitas en sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si no soy un completo gato!-reprochó, moviendo su cola un tanto enojado. Protoman rió.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero, en ese caso, Lan tendría que haber dicho lo mismo y se lo tomó bastante bien.-pellizcó de manera afectiva la panza de su compañero que gruñó, bajando sus orejas.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. No me gusta.-sin tener en cuenta la advertencia, el albino lo hizo de vuelta.

Y Megaman se arqueó y tomó la mano de su compañero, se la llevó a la boca y le hincó los dientes con fuerza. Protoman dio un alarido de dolor sacando su brazo con violencia. Sacudió su mano un par de veces antes de ver el daño en ella. Por suerte los dientes del navi azul no traspasaron la primera capa de piel pero si destrozaron el enterizo y rió al ver que el felino escupía parte de él.

-Jeje... ¿Estaba rico?-Megaman lo miró de reojo.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras de vuelta.-se viró, dándole la espalda.-Ahora no te quiero.-el albino se hizo el ofendido.

-¡Pero Mega! ¡Era para divertirme!-le dijo, mientras se ponía sobre él pero su compañero lo ignoró, gruñéndole.-Quería verte enojaaaaado. Sabés que te ves muy tierno enojado.-le dio un beso en el cachete y lo sintió estremecer.

-¡Salí de encima mío! ¡Me estás haciendo estremecer!-el albino sonrió perversamente.

-¿Mucho, mucho?-dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre su emblema y la otra entre sus piernas.-¿Y ahora? ¿Te hago estremecer...?-Megaman ronroneó fuertemente, tratando de frotarse contra el cuerpo de Protoman.-¿Eso es un sí?

Rió cuando su compañero se arqueó contra él, jadeando, y vio unos pequeños colmillos en la boca del menor. Se entretenía mirando el rostro del chico, viéndolo hacer muecas ante sus caricias sobre su cuerpo. Su cola se mecía lado a lado frente a su rostro y eso molestaba al albino bastante.

Se detuvo y recibió un gemido de protesta por parte de Megaman que viró su cabeza para mirarlo al tiempo que Protoman se quitaba el casco. Lo dejó a un lado y sacudió su cabellera larga y plateada un par de veces, pasándose los dedos por entre ella, como tratando de peinarse. El navi felino comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones, dándole algunos manotazos con sus zarpas. El mayor recostó a su compañero sobre el suelo y entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Te gusta jugar, ne?-Megaman asintió.-¿Mucho, mucho?-y su amado se acercó y le lamió la nariz afectivamente. Protoman sonrió y rió.-Entonces, vamos a jugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan notó un suave olor a menta, muy tenue. Olfateó un poco, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la habitación completamente a oscuras. Se estiró a gusto sobre la mullida cama de Chaud y atrajo su felpuda cola a su rostro, comenzando a lamerla para peinarse el pelaje. Una vez que terminó, comenzó a ensalivar sus manos para pasárselas por la cabeza y así poder peinarse y lavarse con cuidado.

Pero el aroma lo estaba atontando un poco. Sacudió su cabeza y movió sus orejas suavemente, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontró con el cuerpo dormido del bicolor a su lado, tapado, viendo como su pecho se elevaba con cada inhalación y bajaba con cada exhalación. Afuera, las estrellas brillaban tenuemente pegadas al firmamento y una media luna alumbraba la noche con su suave luz plateada y unos rayos solares que se abrían paso entre el cielo para ir tiñéndolo de un tono rosado.

-Uuhhh... Las cinco.-dijo suavemente en voz baja. Movió su cola lado a lado, sin quitar la vista del reloj de su amado.-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?-parpadeó unas cuantas veces al percatarse de otro olor, aparte del de el sahumerio que largaba el perfume a menta y el de Chaud. Frunció el cejo y movió sus orejas.-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Laika allá afuera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laika tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaba tranquilo por los jardines de la casa de su compañero de trabajo, descalzo, sintiendo el rocío mojar su piel desnuda. Hacía frío, sí, pero no le importaba. Su tapado verde lo tenía abotonado por completo y lo único que faltaba era su boina bordó que no se la había puesto esa madrugada y su imprescindible micrófono que siempre traía consigo.

-Ah... Vaya, vaya... Tienen algunas flores bastante raras por acá.-comentó, admirando un arbusto, o lo que parecía ser uno, con flores bastante inusuales pero que le gustaban mucho.

-_¿Lo son? No sabía que tuviesen un jardín así de lindo. _

-Eso es porque nunca lo vimos.-replicó el coronel, caminando por otro sendero.-Me gusta mucho.-inhaló un poco y volvió a sonreír.-Simplemente es un sueño estar acá. Me gustaría mudarme a otra ciudad, y tener algo como este jardín.

-_Lo sé, lo sé. Sabés bien que en cualquier momento podés renunciar._

_-_¿Y dejar que el abuelo me eche toda la culpa y todo el parloteo que seguro me va a dar? Prefiero seguir en el ejército.-un holograma de Searchman apareció frente a su rostro y en la cara del pelirrojo había una expresión sin emociones. Laika suspiró.-Jamás voy a poder con vos, ¿verdad?-su navi sonrió.

-_¿Recién te das cuenta? No sos así. ¿Qué te anda pasando?_-su operador bajó el rostro y sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y el pelirrojo las miró. Una expresión de tristeza de apoderó de él.-_¿Otra vez?_-Laika asintió.

-Ya no lo aguanto.-susurró.-Trato de contenerme, pero, no puedo. Ya sé que es todo eso de puro instinto y todo lo demás... –suspiró.-Ya estoy harto. No quiero lastimar a los amigos de Lan, no quiero lastimar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos. Especialmente no quiero lastimar a Lan ni a Chaud.

-_¿Por qué habrías de lastimarlos? Son las personas más importantes en tu vida. Estoy completamente seguro de que esto no los afectará en lo más mínimo._

_-_¿Y si lo hace?-preguntó el coronel, mirando a los ojos a Searchman y este desvió su mirada.-Lo siento...

-_No lo hagas. No tenés la culpa de ser lo que sos.-_le sonrió.-_Recordá que también lo soy yo. No sos el único con este problema. Yo también tengo algo de miedo. Temo lastimar a Protoman y a Megaman._-Laika se rió.-_¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?_-su operador continuó con sus andanzas.

-Nada, nada. Solo, pienso.-dijo distraídamente.

-_¿En qué?_

_-_Bueno, eso es algo que siempre me pregunté.

-¿¡LAN!-gritaron Laika y Searchman a la vez al ver al híbrido detrás de ellos moviendo su cola suavemente, como de una manera juguetona.

-¿Quién más sino? ¿Qué hacen acá?-preguntó, abotonando el tapado rojo que se había puesto.

-¿Y vos?-tanteó el coronel, con su ahora usual sonrisa perversa. El castaño le sonrió de la misma manera, para su sorpresa.

-La colonia que siempre te ponés ahora la huelo a millas. Supuse que eras vos y bajé para tratar de saber qué demonios estás haciendo acá.-el otro se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos nuevamente, sin que Lan las viese.

-Paseo, supongo.

-¿En el jardín de Chaud eh?-se acercó a su amigo y levantó el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. Su expresión cambió repentinamente a una de preocupación total.-Has estado algo aislado últimamente.-empezó con suavidad.-¿Qué te pasa?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Contestó de una manera fría y dura el coronel. Y dio un brinco cuando el castaño lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Su rostro se ablandó y sonrió, sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos para atrapar a Lan contra su cuerpo. Suspiró nuevamente.

-Lamento si los estoy preocupando poco o mucho pero, tengo que atender mis propios asuntos y a veces me es difícil lidiar con ellos. No quiero que vos y Chaud estén involucrados. Lo que tengo ahora es un poco delicado.-trató de explicar, pero sabía que era inútil.

-¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?-preguntó Lan y Laika sabía por qué era inútil explicarle las cosas y decirle que no podía meterse.

-Si encuentro una manera, sabés que no dudaría en llamarte.-el híbrido sonrió y se acurrucó al cuerpo de su compañero.-Ey, estamos muy mimosos esta mañana.-para sus sorpresa, el muchacho empezó a ronronear.

-Debe ser por el celo.-dijo, y siguió ronroneando.-Mrrr... Sos suave.-Laika lo miró sin comprender lo último que dijo pero no mostró signos en su rostro acerca de eso y Searchman simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo soy?

-Sí.-y se frotó contra él, mimosamente.-¿Me acariciás las orejas?

-¿Cómo lo preferís?

-Como cuando querías hacerme ronronear y no podías.-Laika sonrió y rió, frotando las orejas de Lan con sus manos.

-¿Así?-el castaño empezó a ronronear un poco más fuerte.

-Síii... Me gusta...

-Me alegro, me alegro.-y besó su cabeza, suspirando felizmente entre sus cabellos marrones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh por favor Protoman, dejá de cantar... –se quejó Chaud, tapándose la cabeza con una de sus almohadas.

-_¡Ella sabía, que sabía que él vendría algún día a buscarla con sus flores amaaaaariiillaaaaaaaas!_

-Por dios... ¡Encima Floricienta! ¡¿Acaso te he perdido!-el albino comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. El bicolor sacó su cabeza de entre las almohadas y miró con furia a su navi.-Andáte al carajo.

-_Igualmente._-contestó Protoman, riendo.-_Por cierto, Laika está abajo con Lan. _

-Hum... –gruñó Chaud contra la almohada.

-_Y están solos._

El bicolor levantó su rostro y frunció el cejo.

N/A: La canción es 'Flores amarillas' de Floricienta y no me pertenece bajo ningún concepto.


	11. Neko Chappy 11

-¡Muy bien Laika! ¡Simplemente estás---! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en MÍ casa?-el coronel se sacó la cuchara de la boca.

-Hum... ¿Hablo con Lan?-dijo con una sonrisa. El castaño estaba devorando sin piedad un pedazo de torta. Movió su cola alegremente al ver a Chaud.

-¿Y vos por qué lo dejaste entrar?-preguntó. Lan tensó su cola y de pronto se curvó para forma un signo interrogativo.

-Sentí la colonia que siempre usa y bajé. Salí al jardín y lo encontré ahí caminando. Lo entré para tomar algo. El muy tonto estaba descalzo y ya se había resfriado un poco.-el bicolor miró con recelo a Laika para luego notar a otra persona. Abrió sus ojos sin poder creer al igual que su boca.

-No... Pero... ¡IMPOSIBLE!

El coronel sonrió y sacó una nueva versión del Pet. Era rectangular, tenía una abertura para insertar chips y una pantalla pequeña. Notó que su amado también tenía uno y una imagen holográfica de un felino Megaman sentado en cuclillas sobre la mesa estaba siente transmitida. Además, tenía el símbolo del navi y dos botones negros del lado contrario a la abertura. El de Lan era azul y el de Laika, verde oscuro.

-¿S-Son una nueva clase?-ambos asintieron.

-Son bastante cómodos, a decir verdad. Son más grandes que un celular, pero el espacio que ocupan es casi igual a uno de ellos.-explicó el coronel.-Eso los hace más fácil de trasladar. Oh, también tengo uno para vos.

-Bueno, sí, gracias pero, ¿cómo demonios Searchman está _ahí_?-el militar volvió a reír.

-Sharo estuvo desarrollando, o mejor dicho, un pequeño grupo de científicos estuvo desarrollando un chip nuevo. Es de uso casi restringido pero, logré que me dieran tres de ellos. Estos chips, tienen un programa idéntico al área dimensional. Crean un aura para poder materializar cosas del mundo virtual pero por el momento únicamente a los navis se los puede materializar de esta forma ya que el chip tiene que ser insertado directamente en el Pet. Una vez echo esto, el programa crea un holograma a tamaño real del navi y luego lo materializa. Pero, el programa este no es igual al área dimensional. Este programa los hace completamente humanos a los navis.-Chaud dio un quejido audible, sin poder creerlo.

-_Wow..._-se escuchó a Protoman.-_Eso sí es increíble. Supongo que con eso voy a poder levantar a Chaud a los gritos como siempre quise jeje..._

_-_Sólo si pongo el chip.-contestó el otro.

Searchman, que estaba materializado al lado de su operador, sonrió abiertamente y dio una risa burlona. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas antes de que Laika le diera un golpe en el brazo con su puño cerrado y un gruñido. El pelirrojo se le rió en la cara antes de que el coronel se le tirase encima y ambos cayeran al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Lan sudó gotitas al igual que Megaman y Chaud suspiró en derrota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Je, es divertido poder mirar todo desde acá.-_concluyó Protoman, siendo un holograma, sentado en el hombro de Chaud. Movió sus pies adelante y hacia atrás y rió un poco.-_Se ve muy diferente. Es una perspectiva tan diferente..._ –el bicolor rió y se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada del SciLab.

-Me lo imagino.-introdujo una tarjeta en una abertura cerca de esta y se abrió, permitiéndole pasar.-¿Cómo está Megaman?-el albino sonrió perversamente.

-_Mrrrr... Casi me lo como para desayuno hoy a la mañana. Ese gatito travieso jeje... Aunque, Dragoness me dijo algo interesante._-el bicolor lo miró unos segundos antes de fijar su vista al frente, en los pasillos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijo?-Protoman flexionó sus dos piernas antes de volver a doblarlas.

-_Involucra a los gatitos._

-¿Qué te dijo?-repitió, ahora un tono impaciente. Su navi sacó la punta de su lengua de una manera divertida.

-_Me dijo que todavía no están en celo._-el operador abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miró nuevamente a su compañero.

-¿A qué te referís? Nadia me dijo que lo están.-lo vio negar con la cabeza y reírse.

-_Eso fue lo que pensé pero ellas dijeron que estaban "entrando" en celo, lo que significa, que aún no están completamente en celo. Sólo están mostrando unos ligeros síntomas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, antes de estar sexualmente activos._

_-_Con que era eso... Me estuve preguntando por qué no habían ya empezado con todo lo que nos habían dicho.

-_¿Qué cosa? ¿Te referís a lo de copular casi todo el día?_

-Sep. Me extraña que no hayan querido que nos quedemos en casa hoy.-Protoman rió perversamente ante eso.

-_Es cierto. Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, me dijo que es probable que celen entre el lunes o el miércoles.-_el bicolor suspiró.

-Eso nos deja pocos días para prepararnos. Y se me ocurrió una idea para hacerle un regalo a Lan.

-_¿Ah sí? ¿Qué va a ser?_

-Un juguetito para que se divierta el solo cuando yo no esté.-Protoman sonrió de lado.

_-¿Qué tenés planeado hacer? ¿Un vibrador?_

_-_Es posible-respondió.-Nadia estudió en una técnica y le enseñaron a utilizar varillas de metal. Sabe cómo manejarlas y cómo manejar las herramientas. Solo espero que quiera ayudarme, porque a veces puedo agarrarla con un humor de perros.

-_Uh, es cierto. Dragoness se pone igual. Aunque, pensándolo, a Starfield no la vi enojada en estos tres años._

_-_A Carla tampoco.

-_O sea, no completamente furiosas, o que las agarremos en un día en que se las llevan los mil demonios. ¿Cómo serán así enojadas?_

-La verdad que prefiero no saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan estaba tirado sobre la cama, echo un bollo, mirando el nuevo Pet delante de su cara y con Megaman sentado frente a él, moviendo su cola con suavidad.

-¿No te sentís extraño?-preguntó el castaño.

-_No por el momento. Esos estremecimientos que me daba de vez en cuando parecen haberse ido ya.-_respondió, moviendo sus orejas.

-Pero seguís duro, jeje... –se burló el castaño haciendo gruñir al navi que irguió sus orejas y cola. Se cubrió el regazo.

-_Vos también. No me molestes con eso._

_-_Pero es divertido.-respondió Lan, sentándose en la cama.-Además, te gusta cuando Protoman te atiende.-Megaman se sonrojó fuertemente. Movió su cola mostrando su enojo, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-_Hum... ¿Y?-_meneó su cola de un lado a otro.-_Por cierto, ¿adónde se fue Chaud hoy?_-el castaño, que se estaba lamiendo el brazo, se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea.-hizo una mueca al sentirse estremecer.-No me dijo nada. Igualmente hoy a la tarde va a venir Laika a visitarnos con los chicos.-Megaman dio un maullido alegre. Se puso en sus cuatro patas y se enrolló.-¿Estás cansado?

-_Mmmalgo... _–dio un bostezo.-_Hoy me levanté con el cuerpo caliente._

_-_Yo también... –suspiró.-¿Cuándo realmente estaremos en celo? O sea, ya pasó una semana desde que, los síntomas, se mostraron... –Megaman se encogió de hombros.

-_Yo qué sé. Probablemente recién el lunes o el miércoles, o el jueves, viernes, el mes que viene... No sé._

-Hummm... Tengo hambreeeee... Voy a bajar a buscar comida.

-_Vos y tu estómago..._-murmuró el navi antes de regresar al Pet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Un qué?-dijo Nadia, girándose en la silla para mirar a Chaud a los ojos.

-Un vibrador.-la mujer parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-¿Para?

-¿Para qué más? ¡Para usarlo!

-Bien, bien... ¿Y por qué no comprás uno?

-Porque no hay uno especifico que yo quiero.-la chica de ojos verdes cada vez tenía menos idea a lo que su amigo se estaba refiriendo. El bicolor suspiró.

-¿Tenés un lápiz o una lapicera?

-Sí. ¿Papel?

-Por favor.

La fémina se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al escritorio donde Meijin estaba con unos formularios. Lo empujó un poco, haciendo que el hombre gruñera, para abrir un cajón de donde sacó un block de hojas blancas. No era muy grande, cabía perfectamente en la mano. Hurgó en un portalápices y sacó uno, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Chaud que tomó las cosas.

-Mirá-dijo, abriendo el block para empezar a garabatear en la primera hoja.-esta es más o menos mi idea. Sería... –Nadia miraba cada uno de los movimientos del objeto y pronto vio un diseño algo retorcido pero que la hizo sonreír y reír.-¿Qué? ¿Te parece raro?

-Sí. La verdad que nunca había visto uno así hasta ahora... Normalmente los vibradores son para meterlos en el cuerpo pero... este... No sé.

-Es justamente para lo contrario.-explicó el chico, continuando con sus garabatos. Sostuvo mejor el block.-Porque, si te das cuenta, no tiene forma de entrar.

-Pero tampoco puede entrar en una mujer, esperá... –una sonrisa se cruzó por el rostro de Nadia.-No me digas... –Chaud le sonrió por igual, terminando el garabato y mostrándoselo terminado.-¡Jajajajaja!-rió con fuerza, al ver el dibujo.-¡Buenísimo! La verdad que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esto en el taller de ajuste... jeje... –se calmó y comenzó a mirarlo con detalle.-Bien. ¿Cómo lo querés?

-Con esas varillas planas que usabas en los talleres, las de un centímetro por tres milímetros.

-Puedo mostrarte otras diferentes, como unas cilíndricas.-Chaud no parecía conforme. Lo pensó unos momentos.

-No me gusta como queda... –la chica se rió y le arrebató el lápiz para comenzar a garabatear otro diseño debajo del anterior.

-Es un vibrador, no creo que a Lan le importe cómo sea ¿verdad?-a medio terminar, continuó.-Las varillas circulares son más fáciles de doblar que las planas y sólo necesitarían un poco de la lima para redondearles las puntas.-el bicolor la miró.-¿Qué? ¿Querés lastimarte?

-No, no querría.-ella se encogió de hombros, terminando de garabatear.

-No sé, si ustedes son masoquistas, puedo dejarlas así como están pero te aseguro que lastimarse en esa área en especial puede llegar a ser bastante doloroso.

-Eso creo y no, no somos masoquistas por suerte.-Nadia sacó la punta de su lengua divertidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Sí.

-No me voy a meter. No quiero.-Chaud suspiró. Era la tercera vez que lidiaba con eso y suponía que lo tendría que hacer el resto de su vida.

-No creo que lamerte el cuerpo durante todo el día haya hecho algo. Y lo sabés bien.

-Pero igual. No me quiero meter... –regañó Lan por última vez.

-Al agua, _ahora._-dijo firmemente el bicolor al desnudo castaño que estaba arrodillado frente a la bañera sin el más mínimo deseo de meterse en ella, llena de agua caliente.-Además, dentro de unas horas te vendrán a visitar. No querrás estar sucio para cuando lleguen, ¿o sí?-el híbrido lo miró de reojo antes de meterse en el agua.

Pero no lo hizo completamente. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con sus piernas dentro del caliente líquido. Esa sensación hizo que la cola de Lan se irguiera y se le erizaran algunos cabellos de ella como de su cabeza. Oyó a Chaud aclararse la garganta y bajó sus orejas, dando un gruñido. A regañadientes, se metió dentro. Dio un suspiro manteniendo su nuevo miedo al agua bajo control. Abrió un ojo y espió su sabido entorno.

-¿No te vas a meter vos también?-le preguntó a su compañero que aparentemente se había ido a buscar unas cosas.-Me siento... algo solo en la bañera que es bien grande... –dijo con cierta dulzura para tentar al otro chico que dejó sobre el borde de la tina unas botellas de champús y cremas para el cabello.

-¿Solo?-repitió Chaud, sacándose el chaleco rojo y dejarlo caer al suelo.-Je. Soledad es lo último que sentirías.-prosiguió sacándose la remera negra, el calzado y el pantalón para dejar todo en el suelo. Lan se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó su rostro. Apoyó los brazos sobre el borde, viendo el objeto de su deseo entrar en el agua sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Y por qué hoy no te pusiste ropa interior, ne?-se frotó contra él una vez dentro del agua, comenzando a ronronear. El bicolor le rascó las orejas haciendo que Lan ronroneara más fuerte.

-No se me dio la gana, supongo.-respondió, tomando una esponja y un jabón para comenzar a frotarlos entre sí.-¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Casi nada.-su voz vibraba.-Me la pasé durmiendo.-respondió, dando un gemido en satisfacción cuando Chaud comenzó a frotar la esponja enjabonada contra su espalda. Esto hizo que la arqueara.-Mrrrrr...

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el bicolor, sonriendo. Lan asintió lentamente, meneando su cola lado a lado con suavidad.

-Mrrrchaudddd... –murmuró el castaño, apoyándose en el borde.

El mayor rió terminando de enjabonar la espalda de su compañero. Empezó con los brazos y cuando pasó la esponja debajo de las axilas del híbrido este bajó sus miembros superiores con fuerza riendo. El felino le sacó la lengua divertidamente y dejó que Chaud siguiera bañándolo.

Cuando terminó de frotar su cuerpo, lo hundió en el agua caliente para sacar todo excedente del jabón con sus manos. Lan movía su cola debajo del agua, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Bajó sus orejas cuando el otro chico tomó la ducha entre sus manos y abrió uno de los grifos para que saliera el agua. Reguló la temperatura y le dijo a Lan que se acercara pero el híbrido no se movió. Chaud suspiró.

-No de vuelta.-murmuró, acercándose a este.-Sabés que te gusta, me lo dijiste varias veces así que no reniegues ahora.-el castaño lo miró con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Dio un soplido cuando el agua le mojó las orejas, y se alejó. El bicolor suspiró otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mirá lo que compré!-exclamó Carla contenta, mostrándole una pelota que cada vez que se la movía hacía un sonido de un cascabel, que llevaba dentro. Simulaba ser un ovillo de lana de color blanca.-¡A Lan le va a gustar!-Nadia rió suavemente y la tomó.

-Es linda.-le dijo, mirándola por todas partes.-¿Dónde la compraste?

-¿Dónde más? En una tienda de mascotas.-respondió, riendo por lo bajo. Sacó de su bolso un ratoncito felpudo y de color gris, de juguete obviamente, y se lo tendió a su amiga.

-¡Que suavecito!-exclamó cuando lo acarició.-¡Yo quiero uno!-movió sus orejas al sentir otro sonido venir de la bolsa.-¿Qué otra cosa compraste?-Carla se sonrojó.

-Humm... Bueno... –hurgó dentro, sacando una bolsita roja donde estaban las otras pelotitas con los cascabeles antes de sacar un collar blanco, de cuero blanco, con un cascabel plateado de un tamaño mediano más o menos en la mitad de la tira de cuero.-Lo vi y me gustó. Así que lo compré.

-Es para Lan, ¿no?-comentó la chica más grande, con una media sonrisa mientras miraba el collar.-Jo, te va a decir todo menos linda cuando lo vea.

-No se lo pienso dar a él personalmente. Se lo voy a dar a Chaud y que invente una historia de cómo lo consiguió.-respondió, sacando otro collar idéntico, pero con el cuero de color verde.

-¿Y ese?-dijo Nadia, tomándolo en sus manos dejando al blanco sobre el tablero de la computadora en la cual trabajaba.-¿Es para Laika?-Carla volvió a reír.

-No. Ese es para vos.-su amiga la miró desconcertada. Miró el collar otra vez y miró nuevamente a la chica delante de ella. La menor rió otra vez, y puso su índice sobre la nariz de la mayor.-Gata.-le dijo, con una sonrisa. La otra dio un gruñido, tomando entre sus dientes el dígito.

-Te odio.-masculló entre dientes haciendo reír otra vez a su amiga.


	12. Neko Chappy 12

-¡¡LLEGARON!-gritó Lan, a mitad de las escaleras, con Chaud tratando de secarle el pelo con una toalla. Sus amigos lo saludaron desde el recibidor con sonrisas, abrigados por la tarde nublada y fría.-¡¡YAY!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el bicolor le golpeó las piernas con su rojo Pet antes de llegar a los últimos cinco peldaños. Bajó rodando y chocó contra Tory, haciendo que este se cayera sobre el felino que estaba gruñendo con fuerza y movía su cola lado a lado con ira.

-¡CHAAAAAUD!-gritó el castaño, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-dijo este inocentemente, tomando su Pet y ver a un enojado Protoman salir de él, con sus brazos cruzados.-Ya sé, ya sé. No me lo tenés que decir.

-_Más vale que sea la última vez que lo hagas.-_y sin más, regresó.

-¿No es una versión nueva?-preguntó Tory, todavía arrodillado en el suelo al igual que el enojado castaño.

-Sí, lo son.-se apresuró a responder Laika, allá al fondo.-Se lo traje hace poco. No menos de un día.

-¿Cuándo los tendremos?-preguntó Maylu, mirando el de Lan con atención. Dex, Tory y Yai lo inspeccionaban con igual curiosidad.

-No sé.-dijo el coronel, caminando a la sala de estar junto con Chaud.-Supongo que dentro de unos meses, quizá.

El grupo dio un quejido al ver la forma holográfica de Megaman salir del Pet y saludarlos amigablemente. Luego miraron con incredulidad a Searchman y a Protoman holograficarse a cada lado del navi azul para saludar a los humanos con sonrisas.

-¡Laaaiiiii!-canturreó Lan, entrando en la sala. Ante eso, recibió por respuesta una sonrisa perversa de este que lo hizo sonrosar.-¿Nadia y Carla?

-Vendrán más tarde.-y se sentó en un sofá frente a una mesa ratona sin antes sacarse el tapado verde. Lo dobló y lo dejó a su lado. Traía el nuevo Pet en una cinta alrededor de su brazo que tenía un lugar especial para poder ponerlo cómodamente.

-¡Está muy buena esta cosa!-dijo Dex, sentándose en un sillón.-Ya quiero uno.

-¿Cómo es que mi padre todavía no consiguió uno?-regañó Yai, sentada al lado de Maylu, que todavía tenía el Pet en sus manos y seguía mirándolo.

-Era un proyecto de cuidado,-explicó Laika.-porque también se está desarrollando cierta clase de chip que por el momento desconozco.-recibió las miradas inquisitivas de Lan y Chaud. Les asintió en silencio, sin decir nada.-Seguramente por eso no recibió ninguna información pero creo que dentro de una semana ya lo tendrás.-miró al resto.-Y ustedes también.-los otros sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

El castaño, que seguía de pie, sonrió. Laika le indicó que se acercara y así lo hizo, recibiendo unos suaves masajes en su cabeza pero el coronel retiró su mano inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué hacés con el pelo mojado todavía!-gritó. El felino se sonrojó.

-¡¿Quién anda con el pelo mojado con este frío!-se oyó una voz femenina disgustada. Chaud sudó gotitas.

De la puerta se asomó Regal y una mujer una cabeza más chica que él. Tenía un pelo negro y brillante, atado en una especie de trenza gruesa que la llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. El hombre le tendió la toalla que había recogido del recibidor y la fémina, que tenía un tapado azul oscuro con piel sintética en el cuello y las mangas, se acercó al castaño a grandes zancadas. Lan sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Hola señora!-dijo. La mujer frunció el ceño y le pasó la mano por el mojado cabello, dando un gruñido.

-¡Y con este frío!-repitió, empezando a secar la cabeza del felino con frenesí.-¡Y vos!-se dirigió a Chaud con la mirada antes de girarse un poco para enfrentarlo.-¿¡Cómo es que lo dejás andar así por la casa con tanto frío!

-Bueno, él salió corriendo cuando vio a los otros. No me dio tiempo.

-¡Aún así!-lo interrumpió la mujer, terminando de secar el cabello de Lan, que ahora se veía todo despeinado. Ella sonrió, satisfecha con su trabajo.-Ahora está mejor. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte mal como la otra vez.-le dijo seriamente, doblando la toalla.-¡Y vos!-le chilló de vuelta a Chaud que se sobresaltó en su lugar.-Más vale que lo cuides. Haru estuvo muy preocupada desde que vino a vivir con nosotros estos días. ¡Y lo peor es que no la llamaste!-lo señaló acusadoramente al híbrido.

-¿N-No la llamé?-sudó una gran gotita.-¡¡Ay, ay, ay!-la mujer le había tironeado de una de sus orejas gatunas.-¡Prometo llamarla ahora!

-¡Más te vale!-al darse cuenta del resto de los invitados, volvió a su realidad.-Oh, discúlpenme. No los vi.-Regal suspiró pero sonrió. Así era ella, y le encantaba.-Supongo que me comporto muy sobreprotectoramente cuando se trata de mi hijo y su novio.-Laika miró a Chaud con sus ojos bien abiertos y el resto se quedó mudo. Rió suavemente, acariciando las orejas de Lan que comenzó a gemir bajo su aliento.-Soy la madre de Chaud.-volvió a reír.-Amanda Amphitrite.

-En realidad ese es su apellido de soltera.-dijo Regal, colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros. La miró y le sonrió.-Suele usarlo con bastante frecuencia pero se llama Amanda Blaze.-la mujer se sonrojó.

-¡Qué decís!-rió y se dirigió al resto.-Supongo que será en otra ocasión. Buenas tardes.-saludó amablemente antes de retirarse junto con su esposo de la sala.

-¡No pensé que tuvieras una mamá tan linda!-dijo Dex y al bicolor le salieron unas venitas antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Laika rió entre dientes antes de mirar a Chaud.

-Supongo, que si acoto algo me vas a pegar, ¿no?-el bicolor sólo lo miró de soslayo para callarlo durante unos pocos minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan movía su cola lado a lado con suavidad, ronroneado, mientras sentía las manos de Laika sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos enguantados jugaban con los mechones y sus orejas, y el coronel de vez en cuando le rascaba la barbilla haciendo que el castaño gimiera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Chaud estaba sentado frente a ellos, cuidando que Laika no hiciera ningún movimiento indebido con su amado. Eran las nueve de la noche y el resto de los chicos se había ido.

-Miaauuuu... –maulló el felino, hociqueando la mano enguantada del coronel que sonrió. Atrapó su nariz entre sus dedos haciendo que el híbrido gruñera. Lo soltó y dejó su mano sobre la frente del chico.

-¿Dio problemas?-preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo al bicolor.

-No, no por el momento.-respondió, antes de sonreír tiernamente.-Eso sí, cada vez que tengo que bañarlo se comporta como un nene de tres años.-recibió un gruñido y una mirada de soslayo por parte de Lan.-Pero es divertido.-y el castaño le sacó la lengua.

-Guardá esa lengua si no vas a usarla.-le advirtió Laika, haciéndolo sonrojar con fuerza.

-_Chaud, papá me dijo que las niñas llegaron.-_anunció Protoman apareciendo en el hombro derecho de su operador que sonrió.-_Están en el recibidor._

_-_Bueno, que entren no más.-le murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Bueeeeenassss nooooocheeees!-se anunció de una manera ruidosa Nadia, entrando junto con Carla que traía un bolso en uno de sus hombros y una bolsa marrón en una mano.

-Heeeeeyy... ¿No podés ser más discreta?-bromeó Laika, jugando con los mechones de Lan.

-Sí, pero no creo que quieran que grite por un altavoz, ¿o sí?-los chicos negaron y la fémina rió.-¡Ah! Ya compré la varilla.-Chaud la miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tan rápido?-rió.-¿Qué trajeron?

-¡Unos regalos!-dijo emocionada Carla, dejando sobre la mesa la bolsa marrón, su bolso y el nuevo Pet que el coronel le había traído a ella y el de Nadia. Starfield salió y husmeó su entorno.-Le traje unas cosas a Lan para que juegue.-ante eso, el felino se acomodó en su lugar para poder mirar la mesa.

-¡Pelotita!-exclamó feliz, moviendo su cola lado a lado al ver las bolas de falso estambre rodar por la superficie y hacer un tintineo.-¡Y hacen ruido! ¡Que lindas!

-¿Qué tenés en el cuello?-preguntó Laika al notar un collar de cuero verde con un cascabel plateado que Nadia hizo sonar.

-Me lo regaló Carla. ¿No es lindo? Y eso que al principió lo odié pero ahora me encanta.-y jugó con el cascabel un rato antes de sonreírle a los chicos.

-Gata.-dijo Chaud con una media sonrisa y la chica le sacó la lengua.

-¡Acá está!-Carla sacó el collar blanco. Fue hasta donde estaba Lan y se lo mostró.-Es para vos.-el felino enrojeció por completo.-¡Ponételo!-lo animó con una amplia sonrisa. Y eso que había dicho que no se lo iba a dar personalmente pero Nadia le dijo que no se iba a enojar.

El castaño se sentó y tomó el collar entre sus manos, antes de ponérselo sobre el cuello. Lo cerró, luego de unos fallidos intentos, y miró a los demás para su aprobación. Laika sonrió y comenzó jugar con el cascabel. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, girándolo.

-Es bonito.-dijo.-Me gusta. ¿De casualidad no traía una correa?-y Lan lo golpeó en el hombro.

-¡No soy un completo animal para que me saquen a pasear!-Starfield sudó una gotita y a su lado aparecieron los otros cuatro navis. Dragoness sonrió ampliamente.

-_No creo que se esté refiriendo a eso con lo de la correa.-_dijo. Al principio nadie cayó pero luego de unos segundos, Protoman y Searchman comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al igual que sus respectivos operadores. Nadia sonrió pero no dijo nada. Megaman miró a sus amigos curvando su cola en un signo interrogativo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el felino, más perdido que nunca. Protoman dio una sonrisa perversa. Abrió la boca pero el pelirrojo le puso la mano sobre ella, riendo. Tentó al albino y ambos ahora se reían por lo bajo.-¿¡De qué se ríen!-el resto, salvo Megaman, también se reía.

-_¡Heeeeeeey!-_exclamó el navi azul, moviendo sus orejas furiosamente.-_¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tanta gracia?_

_-¡Que ingenuos!-_acotó Starfield con ternura.

Laika se levantó con violencia de su lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos. Searchman regresó a su Pet sin decir nada y su operador huyó de la sala de estar al baño más cercano y encerrarse ahí dentro. Nadia miró a Chaud y este se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ngh...

El coronel se apretó el pecho con sus manos. Se apoyó contra el lava manos, no teniendo ya tanta fuerza con sus piernas para que estas sostuviesen su cuerpo por más tiempo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y poco después devolvió dentro del lava manos. Tosió y vomitó otra tanda, antes de repetir esto otras tres veces más antes de calmarse.

Jadeando, abrió los grifos. Se sacó los guantes y dio un quejido al ver como habían crecido unas garras en sus manos. Cerró sus puños con los guantes sobre las palmas y por primera vez que entró al baño, se miró al espejo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Mierda!-maldijo, al ver sus ojos rojos y unos colmillos en su boca. Searchman apareció en su hombro con una expresión de tristeza. No le dio importancia y comenzó a lavarse la boca.

-_Laika, deberías mantenerte alejado de Lan ahora que está por celar.-_empezó el navi.-_Yo trataré de mantenerme a distancia de Megaman._-oyó a su operador gruñir.

-¡Pero no quiero!-chilló, cerrando los grifos. Volvió a mirarse al espejo antes de tomar una toalla y secarse.-¡No quiero excluirme de ellos por siete días!

-_Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero pero... _–el holograma brilló y Searchman se materializó detrás del coronel.-No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Mírale el lado bueno.-dijo con una tímida sonrisa, tratando de animar a Laika que ahora lo miraba con ternura.-Estaremos los dos solos. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para nosotros en estos días. ¿No crees que deberías tomarte, al menos, unas vacaciones?-su operador sonrió de lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, descansado su cabeza en su hombro. El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto.

-Tenés razón. Creo que trabajo mucho.-le murmuró, atrayendo su cuerpo más al suyo.-Hace mucho que no percibo tu olor.-le comentó haciendo sonrojar a Searchman que sonrió tímidamente de vuelta.

-Yo tampoco.-enredó sus dedos en el verde cabello de su compañero, suspirando.

-_¿Laaaaiiiii? ¿Estás bien?_-la pareja escuchó a Lan del otro lado y luego unos vagos golpes en la puerta.

-Deberías salir, están preocupados.-le dijo el pelirrojo, soltando a Laika que gruñó, volviéndolo a abrazar.-Prometéme que te tomarás los siguientes siete días libres.

-Lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes.-le aseguró. Searchman le sonrió y se digitalizó para poder volver al Pet.-¡Ya salgo!-anunció, al escuchar otros golpes.

-_¿Estás bien?_-escuchó a Chaud preguntar.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Chaud actualmente me preguntó si estoy bien?-lo tanteó el coronel. Oyó a Searchman reírse dentro del Pet.

-_Cuando salgas te voy a pegar de vuelta.-_amenazó el bicolor.-_¿Tenés algún problema que me preocupe por vos? Sos mi amigo._

_-_¿Desde cuándo? Creo saber que nunca te caí bien.-declaró Laika, acercándose a la puerta.

-_Pero ahora sí. Así que, salí del baño de una vez y decínos qué te pasa o bajo la puerta._

_-_Tu padre va a estar muy molesto.

-_No lo va estar si no se entera de lo que hice. ¡Ahora salí del baño!-_rugió.

Laika no pudo más que sonreír. Abrió la puerta y Lan se le colgó del cuello, preguntando si estaba bien. Ante eso, los celos invadieron a Chaud pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se mostró indiferente y un poco enojado. Pero Protoman y el coronel lo notaron, riéndose a sus espaldas. El felino soltó a su amigo antes de abrazar al bicolor y besarlo en compensación por lo que acabó de hacer recién.

-Ya es algo tarde.-interrumpió Laika.-Creo que debería irme y dejarlos solos, ¿no?

-Buena idea.-murmuró Chaud, besando una última vez al felino que maulló.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laika caminaba por las calles oscuras con rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba momentáneamente en la ciudad de Dencity. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y sus garras estaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Miraba fugazmente el cielo para mirar la luna que estaba entrando en una nueva fase lunar; luna nueva.

Faltaban pocos días para eso. Quizá el lunes o el miércoles.

Se detuvo en seco. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas para permitir el más mínimo paso de luz a sus ojos. Había notado a unas mujeres debajo de una farola, fumando y hablando entre ellas, al parecer sin haber notado la presencia del joven coronel.

-Searchy... –murmuró y su navi apareció sobre su hombro. Extrañamente sus ojos ahora eran de un color amarillo y también sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo. En sus manos habían crecido garras y fijó casi de inmediato su atención a las mujeres que estaban debajo de la farola y que para ese entonces habían notado a Laika.

-_¿Querés?-_preguntó con una sonrisa perversa. Su operador mostró sus caninos.

-Tengo hambre. Mucha hambre... –le murmuró, acercándose a las mujeres que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas diciendo lo guapo que era el hombre que se les estaba acercando.-¿Y vos?

-_Digamos que estoy famélico.-_le contestó, moviendo sus dedos impacientemente.-_Hace bastante que no salimos a cazar juntos._-Laika le sonrió.

-¿Por qué te creés que tomé los chips ya terminados del laboratorio? No podía esperar a que salieran.-el navi regresó al Pet cuando el coronel llegó al lugar de las mujeres.-Buenas noches señoritas. ¿Buscan algo de compañía?


	13. Neko Chappy 13

Chaud caminaba por los pasillos de SciLab, silbando alegremente. Una mano la tenía dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra sostenía una varilla la cual estaba retorcida en una de sus puntas formando dos espirales.

Dejó de silbar cuando se encontró con el cuarto piso para comenzar a tararear el mismo ritmo. Llegó a una puerta y tocó varias veces antes de que se abriera automáticamente.

-Espero no molestar.-dijo el bicolor entrando y ver a Meijin estar trabajando en lo qué estuviese trabajando.

-No por el momento.-le contestó.-Sólo estoy pensando en cómo demonios ganarle a Yuichiro y a Regal en las cartas.-el chico lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdés siempre?

-Lo que pasa es que, como siempre pierdo, tengo que gastar de mi bolsillo la comida cuando tenemos que quedarnos hasta tarde acá. Y me molesta. ¿Qué hacés con esa varilla doblada?-preguntó al ver el objeto en la mano del chico.

-Necesito que me ayudes con esto. No encuentro ni a Nadia ni a Carla por estos alrededores y me da mucha fiaca pedirle a Protoman que las busque.

-_Oh, ¿eso significa que me puedo tomar el día libre?_

-Si así lo querés, tenés todo mi permiso.

-_¡YAY!_

-¿Y qué va a hacer que ahora tiene el día libre?-preguntó Meijin. Chaud lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Sinceramente no querrás saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún siendo domingo, Megaman podía sentir ya los efectos del celo. Se había levantado duro otra vez, con su cuerpo caliente, sus mejillas rojas, y con un libido extremo. Y lo peor que le pasaba eran esos ataques que le daban de acostarse con Protoman a toda hora, no podía controlarlos y eso le molestaba mucho.

-Gatito, gatito... –y los tonos y gestos provocativos que hacía este no ayudaban mucho a su situación.-¿Andamos calientes, gatito?

Megaman, que estaba tirado en el suelo virtual, cerró sus ojos y dio un exasperado gemido.

-Calláte... –su voz vibraba por estar ronroneando.-No estoy disfrutando mi situación muy bien que digamos y vos no ayudás en nada.-Protoman se sintió ofendido.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudar, entonces?-sin poder resistirse a sus nuevos impulsos sexuales, Megaman le contestó.

-Podrías deshacerte de tu avatar y venir a ayudarme un poco con un problema que tengo desde esta mañana.-se sonrojó en vergüenza al oírse a sí mismo pedirle algo tan osado como eso. Normalmente era un tímido navi pero ahora, eso cambiaba mucho. Protoman le sonrió perversamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitás de mis manos mágicas?-el felino se relamió los labios y llevó una de sus garras entre sus piernas y vio al albino tensarse unos momentos.

-Je... Si no querés ayudarme puedo yo solo.-dio un gemido, mientras movía su mano entre sus miembros inferiores. Manejó sonreír un poco.-Ah, aunque prefiero... que vos lo hagas... se... –se arqueó gimiendo y Protoman sentía su cuerpo responder al estímulo visual que tenía delante.-...se ...siente mucho mejorrrrr... –arrastró la última frase con un suave ronroneo. El navi rojo se relamió los labios, apretando sus brazos contra su pecho.

-¿Y si quisiera quedarme acá parado mirando como te disfrutás vos solo?-tanteó. Megaman arqueó su cola felpuda antes de sentarse en el suelo con sus piernas levemente separadas.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te vas a resistir.-lamió sus dedos antes de romper su traje para deslizar su mano por la piel de su suave estómago y seguir más abajo. La otra se dedicó a tomar una de sus tetillas y jugar con ella entre sus dedos. Dio un gemido, arqueándose otra vez.-Ahhh...

Pese a sus impulsos, Protoman se quedó ahí parado, mirando como Megaman disfrutaba de su cuerpo. Apretó sus manos contra sus brazos al ver a su compañero arquearse y oírlo gemir su nombre. El navi azul le mandó una mirada seductora pero no surtió el efecto que quería sobre el albino que seguía de pie a pocos pasos de él.

-Por favor Protoman... ah... –se relamió los labios y aumentó sus movimientos entre sus piernas. El navi rojo rió perversamente.

-Rogar no te va a servir de nada.

-¡AH!-exclamó y se detuvo de repente.-Eso... significa que tendré que... –se puso en cuatro patas y meneó su cola con un aire provocativo.-... conseguir lo que quiero.

-Ja, tratá de hacerlo. Sabés que soy un chico bastante difícil.-las pupilas de Megaman se hicieron finas.

-¿Ah sí? Mrrrrr...

Sin previo aviso, saltó sobre él y lo estampó contra el suelo. Protoman abrió sus ojos en pura sorpresa, detrás de su visor, cuando las garras de su compañero dejaron inmóviles sus brazos contra el suelo. Con una de sus manos tomó ambas muñecas del albino para poder recorrer con la otra su pecho con deleite. Megaman tensó su cola dando un gemido ante un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Entre abrió sus ojos y miró al navi rojo debajo de él. Frotó sus pelvis entre sí y sonrió satisfecho al oír a su compañero gemir.

-¿Chico difícil eh? Pensálo de vuelta.-se arqueó sobre el cuerpo del mayor que se relamió los labios nuevamente.-Te tengo tantas ganas...

-Se nota.-comentó riendo espiando entre las piernas de su compañero que las abrió completamente, soltando los brazos de Protoman.-¿Tantas ganas me tenés?

-Síiii... –le susurró, mientras lamía su mejilla. Le quitó el casco y lo tiró por allí. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los profundos ojos violetas de su compañero. Dio un gemido, moviendo su cola, antes de besarlo.

El albino atrapó a su minino con sus brazos con cierta posesión y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Megaman que gimió, volviendo a frotar su pelvis contra la de su amado que volvió a gemir en placer.

-Gatito travieso... –le murmuró el mayor al menor que rió.-¿Querés jugar eh?

-Ahá... –gimió el otro, ronroneando con fuerza.-Y quiero jugar sucio... –y lo volvió a besar con fuerza, pero Protoman lo hizo con ternura y suavidad.

-No todo se trata de sexo y lo sabés bien.-le dijo entre respiros.-En los pocos momentos que estés tranquilo, prometéme que no tratarás de tirarte encima mío y simplemente tendremos un poco de tiempo para mimarnos pero hasta ahí no más.

-¿Disfrutando de tu presencia?-dijo Megaman, jugando con los pelos blancos del navi rojo que asintió, sacándole el casco para jugar con sus orejas. El menor gimió placenteramente.-Sabés bien que me gusta mucho eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-y el albino le mordió el cuello a través del traje.-¿Qué te esté rascando las orejas o de pasar un tiempo solos, juntos y mimoseándonos?

-Las dos cosas. –Protoman notó una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Megaman.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No... sé... –se abrazó a sí mismo, acostándose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Abrió sus ojos como platos y se arqueó, sin que de su boca saliera ningún ruido al sentir como en su cuerpo una sensación que conocía muy bien lo recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta el programa más escondido de su ser. Duró sólo unos pocos segundos, cinco como mucho, antes de que se relajara por completo. Irguió sus orejas, tratando de explicarse lo que pasó recién.

-... ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó suavemente y algo temeroso Protoman. Megaman rió un poco pese a estar tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Ahhh... ¿Me creerías... si te dijera que... me acabó de dar un... orgasmo?-el albino abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUÉ!-el navi azul sentía unos impulsos muy fuertes apoderarse de él.

-Síi... –continuó.-No sé... pero creo que... ya estoy comenzando a celar... –dijo la última frase casi en un susurro y se arqueó, volviendo a sentir sus impulsos en su cuerpo.

-¿Y cómo te sentís?-indagó el albino ya que sentía curiosidad por lo que su amado estaba pasando.

-Con muchas energías... –confesó.

-¿Ah sí?-el mayor vio al menor sentarse en su regazo y mirarlo con sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de deseo. Le asintió en silencio y puso sus zarpas en el emblema de Protoman que se sonrojó, gimiendo y haciendo una mueca.-Ey, ey... –le dijo, cuando Megaman comenzó a frotar su emblema.

-Me siento con muchas energías para me tomes tantas veces puedas... –Protoman se relamió los labios por tercera vez.

-Bien, como estoy seguro que no vas a tener cosa mejor qué hacer, entonces, agarráte, porque vas a sacar una bestia en mí.-ahora era el turno del felino para relamerse.

-Que así sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Para el otro lado.-Meijin colocó la varilla en otra posición.

-¿Así?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-Chaud suspiró, sacando la varilla de una herramienta para doblar metales. Luego, la colocó de tal manera y comenzó a doblarla.-¿Para qué me pedís ayuda entonces?

-Para que ahora me ayudes a cortarla. No sé con qué hacerlo.-respondió el bicolor, sacando su casi terminada artesanía. Contempló las espirales y se preguntaba si de casualidad dos más tendría que poner.-¿Qué sugerís?-el científico pensó unos momentos.

-Hay varias.-respondió.-Una sería usando la cierra pero no creo que Regal me deje dártela. Y si no, como Nadia lo hacía en la secundaria. Marcaba hasta dónde quería el largo y usaba una cierra manual y comenzaba a cortarla...

-Supongo que iré por el método antiguo.

-¿Vas a usar la cierra común?-Meijin rió ampliamente.-¡No te va a gustar mucho ne!

-¿Ah no? Primero veamos y después hablemos.

El hombre castaño le asintió y lo guió hasta un pequeño taller, donde había una mesa hexagonal con seis morsas en cada lado. (N/A: Las morsas son para agarrar objetos como pedazos de madera, de metal, etc.) Más al fondo, había una mesa rectangular con cuatro morsas a cada lado y dos en las puntas. Meijin se dirigió a esta y colocó la varilla en las dos que estaban en las puntas.

Las ajustó lo suficiente para que no se movieran y después de eso se dirigió a un armario el cual abrió y comenzó a rebuscar. De la puerta colgaban limas, cierras, algunos punzones, martillos, reglas de metal con distintas medidas y un metro. En los estantes había guantes de cuero, un soldador eléctrico, pedacitos de varillas, una máscara protectora para las soldaduras, un tarrito con tizas blancas, unos lápices y una botella de detergente.

Tomó una tiza del tarro, un lápiz, una cierra y el metro. Dejó todo esto en la mesa en la cual Chaud estaba apoyado esperando al hombre.

-Bien, bien... –dijo Meijin, abriendo el metro y ponerlo sobre la varilla.-¿Te parece a cinco centímetros de la última curva?-le preguntó, dejando que el bicolor mirara. Asintió, satisfecho.

-Se ve bien... Después puedo doblarla y creo que no habrá problemas, ¿verdad?

-Nah, ninguno.-tomó la tiza y pintó una pequeña área cerca de los cinco centímetros y con un lápiz marcó con exactitud la medida. Retiró todo y le dio la cierra a Chaud.-Divertite.

Sin más, Meijin se retiró del taller y dejó solo al chico. Este miró la cierra, la tocó sintiéndola fría, antes de apoyar la hoja con dientes sobre el metal. Agarró su firme mango con una mano y con la otra la punta comenzando a moverla de adelante hacia atrás, aplicando un poco de fuerza hacia abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuántos?

-Dos por favor. Ah, antes que nada. ¿Cuán grande son sus aparatos para vibrar?-el vendedor se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-La verdad que no sé. Supongo que de este tamaño... –le dijo haciendo una forma con sus dedos.

-Está bien. Si son así de grandes supongo que vendrán bien.

-No quiero ser chismoso pero, ¿para qué los necesita?-Carla levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Son para un amigo actualmente. No sé para qué los quiere. Él me pidió que venga a comprarlos.

-¡¡WAI WAI!-Carla escuchó a su mejor amiga hacer esa exclamación de alegría.-¡¡HAY PRESERVATIVOS DE COLOR VERDE! ¡¡CHAN!-y rió abiertamente al ver la cara del vendedor.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que viene?-preguntó el hombre a su clienta que negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es la primera vez que ve unos forros verdes jeje... (N/A: Forro Preservativo.) Oh, es cierto. ¿No tendrá...?

-¡¡¡YAY! ¡CAAAARLAAAAAA! ¡ENCONTRÉ UNAS CADENAS PARA USAR CON LUCIFERRRRRRRR!-la menor suspiró.

-¿Qué? ¿Cadenas, esposas y todo lo demás?-ella sintió y el hombre rió.-¿Qué esperabas? Tengo casi de todo acá.

Nadia apareció detrás de su amiga con unas orejitas de gatito.

-¡Miráaaaa!-y le puso las orejas en su cabeza.-¡A Gabriel le va a gustar mucho tenerte de gatita!-Carla se sonrojó furiosamente y le pellizcó ambos cachetes al mismo tiempo.-¡Sha que me duele!

-Eso te pasa por morbosa, pervertida, sadomasoquista y otras palabras que por el momento no me acuerdo.-sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño manojo de billetes mientras Nadia se frotaba sus mejillas.

-¡Me dolió!-chilló.-¡Sólo te sugería algo con qué jugar con Gabriel!-Carla dio un resoplido en exasperación.

-Ya sé que sos mi mejor amiga y todo pero no creo que debas meterte en mi vida sexual con mi novio.

-Retorcida.-agregó la más grande.

-No. Yo NO soy retorcida con Gabriel.-la otra le sacó la lengua y se fue a seguir mirando por las góndolas. Y la menor gruñó en furia.-¿¡Cómo es posible que terminamos juntas teniendo un carácter taaaaaaan diferente! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿cuánto es?

-S-Son dieciocho pesos... –le contestó el vendedor.

-¡MÁS ESAS OREJAS POR FAVOR!

-¡¡¡NO LAS VOY A USAR!

-¿¡Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE SON PARA VOS, PETISA!-Carla gritó, poniendo los dos vibradores ya pagados en su bolso y arrastrar a su mejor amiga, que refunfuñaba diciendo que no pudo llevarse lo que quería, fuera del loca del sex shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay... No me esperaba esto.-murmuró para si Chaud, mirando la cierra rota frente a él.-¿Meijin se va a enojar conmigo?

A estar a mitad de su trabajo, tanta fricción y calor hizo que la hoja de la cierra se rompiera en dos pedazos desiguales. Dejó el objeto inservible ahora sobre la mesa y tomó otra cierra para continuar su trabajo. Pero ahora, temía que partiera la que tenía en sus manos. Miró la puerta del armario que tenía otras cuatro cierras colgadas en él y sudó una gotita.

-Espero no romper otra antes de que termine...

Se acercó a la varilla y siguió cortando pero al poco tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Sus manos le dolían al igual que sus piernas por estar tanto tiempo parado. Tronó sus nudillos y dejó la cierra sobre la mesa antes de tomar un banco cerca de él y sentarse para descansar unos momentos. Se acomodó las vértebras de su cuello haciéndolas sonar, se estiró a gusto y se arqueó para estirar su espalda. Después de eso, se fijó en el reloj.

-¿Media hora estuve?-dio un gruñido.-No pensé que me tomara tanto tiempo.-la puerta del taller se abrió y entró Meijin tomando un refresco.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?-preguntó.-¿Todavía no terminaste? Qué raro.-Chaud le gruñó.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto. ¿Qué esperabas?-el castaño le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, bueno... No es para tanto.-miró cómo estaba la tabilla y no pudo suprimir una risa.-¿Por qué no la acomodaste para poder cortarla por ancho y no por el largo? Hubieras tardado menos...

-¡Pero si vos me la pusiste así!-le chilló el bicolor y Meijin parecía sorprendido.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Que tonto fui!-dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía como si el castaño hubiese querido hacerlo a propósito y le salió muy bien la pequeña broma a Chaud.-No hay nada más que hacerle ahora que la tenés por la mitad... –le dijo mirando la varilla y tomando un sorbo largo de su refresco.-Bien, te dejo terminar. Cuando lo hagas, avisame y te doy las limas para que le redondees la punta como lo hizo Nadia con la primera.

-Está bien...

Meijin cerró la puerta, tomando otro sorbo largo. Se rió por lo bajo pensando en cómo Chaud iba a maldecir cuando tuviera que limar la punta de su artesanía.


	14. Neko Chappy 14

-Purrrrr... –ronroneó Megaman sintiendo las manos de Protoman frotar su desnuda espalda y la base de su cola de la cual movía su punta únicamente. Este sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indagó subiendo y bajando su mano por la espalda del castaño. Los ojos verdes de este se entrecerraron.

El felino se acomodó sobre el cuerpo sin ropas del albino y lo miró desde arriba con una mirada pícara en sus ojos. Movió su cola lado a lado, paseando sus garras por el pecho de su compañero que suspiró al sentir sus dedos jugar con sus pezones. Le sacó la lengua divertidamente antes de sentarse sobre el suelo con Megaman en su regazo.

Lo abrazó y pegó su frente contra la de él, hundiéndose en esas dos esmeraldas brillantes que desplegaban un mar de emociones que algunos humanos denominaban como pecadoras; la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión, un orgasmo. No veían algo divino en todas esas cosas, las consideraban diabólicas, algo impuro, inmoral. ¿Y a mi qué me importa, había pensado Protoman mientras besaba al travieso felino que le respondía con suavidad.

Rió con suavidad cuando este le dio un pequeño maullido. Esos sonidos que ahora podía hacer siendo un híbrido felino lo enternecían. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaban y lo ablandaban mucho en especial cuando estaban los dos solos y lo único que se oía era el suave ronroneo que Megaman producía gracias a la sensación de estar tan cerca de su compañero.

-Mrrr... ¿El gatito quiere jugar otra vez?-preguntó Protoman de una manera sutil y traviesa.

-Sí.-respondió el navi azul, besando a su amado otra vez.-El gatito quiere jugar otra vez...

El albino sacudió su rostro para sacarse algunos flecos que obstruían su visión. Le sonrió a Megaman y lo besó casi superficialmente en los labios antes de hacerlo con suavidad y profundizarlo. Rió divertidamente al oír a su compañero dar una especie de gruñido mezclado con un gemido o sólo fue su imaginación teniéndolo ronroneando con fuerza. Su panza vibraba contra la suya y eso lo complacía sabiendo que el felino lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Colocó una mano sobre su cuello y también lo sintió vibrar. Se separó riendo de la boca del navi azul empezando a frotar su felpuda cola marrón. Le era intrigante ver cómo su cola cambiaba de color cuando el enterizo azul se le era quitado sin piedad por sus manos. Corrió alguno de los mechones también marrones del pelo de Megaman, recorriendo el típico camino que uno haría para poner un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Protoman suspiró felizmente antes de atraer y acomodar a su compañero sobre su regazo. Lo abrazó por su espalda empezando a besarlo con suavidad mientras que una de sus manos atrapaba uno de sus glúteos con ternura haciendo que el felino tensara su cola y diera un gemido en el beso. El albino lo escuchó ronronear más fuerte cuando insertó un dedo dentro de su cuerpo y sus zarpas enredarse con su largo cabello. Besó y mordisqueó con suavidad su cuello tratando de tranquilizarlo lo más que pudiese mientras insertaba un segundo dígito para después meter un tercero.

-¡Nya!-exclamó Megaman contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos cuando estos frotaron su próstata.

-¿Nya? Jú... –murmuró Protoman pero su compañero lo escuchó.

-¿Q-Qué tiene d-de ma-malo?-volvió a contraerse cuando su bulto fue estimulado nuevamente.

-Nada. Me parece algo gracioso.-lo vio arquearse contra él y tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca aprovechando su posición.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le preguntó cuando sintió a Protoman agarrar una de sus tetillas. Estaba muy impaciente y esos nuevos impulsos le decían que tenía que ser ahora y no dentro de cinco o diez minutos.

-Sólo un poco más... –le murmuró contra su piel.

-¡¡AH!-exclamó con fuerza tensándose por completo y relajarse al instante. Dio un gruñido al sentir los dedos del albino salir de su cuerpo.-Odio cuando hacés eso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es divertido y lo disfrutás a lo grande.-Megaman le sacó la lengua antes de implantarse de improvisto sobre el miembro de Protoman que dio un quejido casi inaudible.

El felino se deleitó con la sensación de tener a su compañero dentro de él. Hizo un gemido mezclado con su fuerte ronroneo antes de empezar a moverse haciendo que el miembro del albino entrara y saliera de él. Ahora el híbrido controlaba la situación y eso le gustaba. Sonrió cuando escuchó al otro gruñir al no poder hacer las cosas como quería. Megaman comenzó con un rito fuerte y acelerado, como a él le gustaba antes de ir calmándose y volver a empezar una y otra vez.

-¡Aaah!-exclamó cuando el miembro de Protoman tocó su próstata lo que hizo que se contrajera a su alrededor provocando que éste apretara sus dientes. El felino se arqueó con delicia y miró con ojos entrecerrados al atractivo hombre que tenía delante. El albino sacudió su rostro para quitarse los mechones nuevamente de su vista, esta vez, sin éxito.

No le dio importancia y comenzó a morder el cuello de su compañero que vibraba por sus fuertes ronroneos. Lo oyó gemir sobre su oído a la vez que clavaba sus garras sobre su espalda acomodándose otra vez sin dejar de moverse. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, implantándose de una manera algo fuerte que hizo que una expresión de dolor se expresara en su rostro.

-No tan fuerte. Vas a lastimarte así. Sé que tus impulsos te lo dicen así pero no lo hagas.-le dijo Protoman frotando su espalda, sintiendo al felino acercarse a su clímax.

-E-Es qu-que...

-Lo sé... –le murmuró el albino, besándolo con ternura.

Megaman dio un quejido, separándose del beso cuando su compañero tomó su erecto miembro entre sus dedos y los paseó por su punta sensible. El híbrido se arqueó notoriamente gimiéndole en su oído nuevamente, y después darle un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo. El mayor se estremeció y sintió al felino contraerse a su alrededor, ya más cerca que nunca. Ambos comenzaron a estar más vocales a medida que se acercaban. El castaño se aferró de la cintura de Protoman con sus piernas y de su cuello con sus brazos, abriendo como platos sus ojos cuando el orgasmo estalló en él. Mordió el hombro del albino tratando de apaciguar su grito mientras que éste clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Megaman al vaciarse en él. Aquella sensación exquisita duró sólo unos siete segundos, prolongados por los estímulos que se hacían mutuamente, antes de que sus músculos se relajaran casi por completo.

-Uhh... –gimió el menor, acomodándose sobre el regazo de Protoman.

-¿Cómo... te sentís... ahora?-preguntó entre bocanadas de aire su amado que le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y besaba sus mejillas con dulzura. El felino inhaló varias veces y exhaló el mismo número de veces antes de contestar.

-Feliz.-dijo sencillamente. Lo besó profundamente acariciando su cuello de una manera relajante mientras lo sentía salir de su cuerpo. Se separó de su boca y con una sonrisa suave le sugirió.-¿Dormimos una siestita?-Protoman rió.

-Claro. No hay problema. ¿Cómo preferís que lo hagamos?

El felino le sonrió ampliamente antes de tirar al suelo al albino que dio una exclamación de dolor cuando chocó contra él. Megaman dio un bostezo antes de estirarse a gusto y enrollarse en un bollo sobre el cuerpo de Protoman que rió ante el gesto gatuno del castaño, y frotó su cabeza y sus orejas cariñosamente volviéndolo a oír ronronear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uuhhh... –Chaud suspiró al haber terminado de cortar la varilla.

Tomó la cierra entera y la que había roto y las devolvió a ambas a sus lugares originales. Tomó una de las limas que colgaban de la puerta, regresó a su lugar de trabajo tomando la tiza para marcar una gran zona sobre la punta del pedazo del retorcido metal que yacía en otra posición en una de las morsas; esta vez, estaba la espiral hacia abajo y la punta hacia arriba, lista para ser trabajada. Dejó la lima sobre la mesa y tomó el lápiz y el metro, marcando más o menos la mitad de la varilla y trazando con el grafito una especie de curva redondeada.

-Bien-dijo cuando tomó el banco y se lo acercó para mayor comodidad.-, esto llevará un laaaargo tiempo.

-¡Buenas taaaarde Chaaaaaaud!-se anunció con su usual forma escandalosa Nadia en el pequeño taller haciendo al bicolor sobresaltarse en su lugar.-¿Qué andás haciendo?-y después entró Carla husmeando el entorno, sacándose el bolso de su hombro.

-El vibrador.-respondió, empezando a limar con fuerza la punta.-Ya me falta poco.

-Se nota. Pero vas a tardar al menos media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos en limar la punta redondeada como acá.-le explicó señalando la ya pulida.

-Ya compré los vibradores que me pediste.-dijo Carla, dejando al lado de las herramientas de Chaud dos cajas medianas.-¿Cómo vas a poner los motores?

-A los lados.-respondió sin mirarla, concentrado en su labor.-Uno acá y el otro acá.-indicó con su índice izquierdo ambos lados de la espiral.-Le hago un pequeño cablerio con los motores, el interruptor y todo lo demás y estaría terminado la parte eléctrica. Lo que todavía no sé es cómo poner los motores.

-¿No es lo que te pregunté?

-Oh... ¿Eso dijiste?-el bicolor sudó una gotita.-Lo siento, ando en otra.

-Creo que una mano no te vendría nada mal.-comentó Nadia, tomando las cajas para dirigirse a otra de las mesas para trabajar.

-¿Qué te alcanzo?-preguntó Carla en el armario.

-Todos los tipos de destornilladores que encuentres.-su amiga la miró.-¿Qué? Por ahí tiene de esos tornillos con cabezas raras...

La menor rió suavemente comenzando a buscar por todo el armario las distintas clases de destornilladores que Meijin pudiese tener.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que desastre... –dijo uno de los policías al ver la escena de un cuádruple crimen.-Parece que nuestro fugitivo sabe como manejar los cuchillos...

-Pero lo que me extraña es que el cuerpo de estas mujeres están secos.-dijo un detective. Su colega lo miró.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te referís con secos?

-A eso. No tienen ni una gota de sangre dentro. Pero parece que nuestro hombre o mujer se tomó el trabajo de escribir aquello con la sangre de las víctimas.-acotó, señalando a una pared vacía excepto por un tétrico texto escrito con sangre en ella.

"La lujuria no es un buen camino para ganarse la vida, rameras."

El policía hizo una mueca de asco ante las palabras que estaban escritas sobre la pared pintada de un amarillo pastel.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido el degenerado que hizo esto?-preguntó a nadie en especial. El detective terminó de anotar unas cosas en su libreta y la cerró. Puso su bolígrafo en uno de sus bolsillos al igual que su anotador.

-No sé, para eso estamos acá.

-¿Algún testigo?

-No. Y nadie parece saber nada al respecto.-el hombre de servicio público se encogió de hombros, resoplando.

-Al principio siempre es así y después todos confiesan que algo vieron u oyeron. Es cuestión de tiempo.-se dispuso a salir cuando vio algo tirado en el suelo.-Encontré algo...

-¿Qué encontraste?-dijo el detective, acercándosele.

-No sé... Parece ser-tomó el objeto del suelo.-, una cinta distintiva...

Dicha cinta era de color rojo con un círculo negro. Dentro de este, había cuatro líneas de color rojo que seguían la línea del círculo negro en el cual estaban inscriptas.

-No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que vi este emblema en algún net navi antes... –dijo el policía, mirando la cinta maliciosamente.


	15. Neko Chappy15

Searchman se rió cuando Laika le echó en la cabeza un generosa porción de champú. El coronel sonrió de lado y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo del pelirrojo que se escabulló de los dedos de su operador.

-¡Vení acá!-le dijo juguetonamente el hombre, con las mangas de su uniforme arremangadas.-¡Seeerchy!-le canturreó. El navi materializado le puso un pie mojado sobre su hombro, riendo.

-¿Qué?

-Dejá de moverte y vení para acá.-le indicó Laika, sonriente. Pero el pelirrojo tenía otros planes.

-¡No quiero!-le contestó de manera traviesa, hundiéndose debajo del agua antes de emerger con el pelo todo mojado. El coronel suspiró.

-No tenés caso.-alzó y bajó sus brazos, golpeando sus muslos en derrota.-¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder lavarte la cabeza?-puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, y su navi se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua divertidamente.

-Bañáte conmigo.-le pidió, jugando con la espuma que tenía en la superficie del agua de la bañera.

-Está bien.-comenzó a desvestirse.-Ahora que lo pienso, no lo hicimos en un buen tiempo.

-Te dije que tomarte algunos días te harían bien. ¡Metete así no más! ¡Con ropa y todo!

-¡Searchman!-exclamó Laika con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? Necesitan un bueeeeeen lavado después de lo que hicimos.-el pelirrojo se apoyó contra la bañera y acarició uno de los muslos de su operador. El pantalón de este estaba completamente manchado con sangre al igual que la camisa de su uniforme.-¿Y? ¿Qué estás esperando? No pienso quedarme acá adentro por más tiempo si el agua empieza a enfriarse neee... –Laika rió bajo su aliento.

-Está bien, está bien... –miró las manchas de sangre sobre su ropa y gruñó.-Ese ladrón de porquería... No era mi intención matarlo.-comentó, desnudándose antes de meterse a la tibia agua.-Pero él así lo quiso.

Searchman le sonrió y se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su operador que le sonrió abiertamente, recorriendo con sus dedos sus rojizos cabellos húmedos y enjabonados por el champú que no pudo sacarle todavía. El coronel hizo una especie de gemido mientras frotaba su nariz contra la del navi materializado que se sonrojó fuertemente con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-Ne, es hora de bañarnos, no de mimosearnos.-le recordó. El hombre de ojos verdes lo miró con ternura.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que no teníamos muchos ratos libres?-Searchman se sonrojó aún más.-Disfrutemos un rato más antes de salir, ¿te apetece?

-Mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uuuuuhhhhh... Son interesantes estas cosas, ne.-dijo entusiasmada Nadia, desarmando los dos vibradores de goma.-¡Nya, encontré los motorcitos, jujú!

Sonriendo, siguió desarmando los aparatos, que no le llevó mucho tiempo hasta desprender por completo los motores de vibración, y para ese entonces Chaud había terminado de limar la punta que le faltaba. Carla había estado leyendo un libro desde que ambos se habían puesto meticulosos en sus trabajos.

-¡Buenas!-se anunció Meijin con sus dos colegas, Yuichiro y Regal.-¿Cómo va la cosa?-preguntó acercándose al bicolor

-Yo ya terminé de limar todo. La estoy esperando a ella.-respondió.

-¿Qué hacés con esos vibradores?-preguntó el hombre morocho sorprendido.

-Los desarmo.

-¿Para?

-Para Chaud.-y Regal miró a su hijo con sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Hum... Nada.-y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Yuichiro rió por lo bajo y Meijin sonrió de lado.

-El chico anda tímido, ne.-comentó este último todavía con su sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... –se escuchó a Nadia empezar, que miraba los motores con curiosidad, ideándose un circuito simple para el vibrador.

-¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó Carla, bajando su libro hasta su regazo.

-Pues, la verdad, no sé si un vibrador de metal a pilas sea una buena idea... –tenía un tono de nerviosismo en su vos.

-¿Y por qué?-indagó Yuichiro.

-¿Insinuás que le daría una linda corriente eléctrica a su portador?-dijo la fémina menor haciendo que el grupo de hombres adultos estallara en ruidosas carcajadas. Nadia sudó una gotita y Chaud también.

-Bueno, no taaaan fuerte pero aún así algo dolorosa.-respondió.-Pero creo que puedo arreglarlo. Antes de soldar las puntas podemos recubrirlo con un aislante de goma. Además, de esta forma, será más fácil lubricarlo y limpiarlo. Por cierto Chaud-el bicolor la miró.-, ¿quién lo va a probar primero?-y el chico se ruborizó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Purrrrrrr... –Megaman se frotó contra las piernas de Protoman que estaba sentado trabajando en una información que llegó hace unos pocos minutos acerca de un nuevo producto, algunas reuniones formales y demás cosas.-El gatito quiere jugarrrrr... –le murmuró provocativamente. El albino sonrió de lado.

-Ahora no. Cuando termine, podrás tenerme a tu disposición.-pero el felino se hizo un bollo en su regazo.-Ay Mega... –dijo volviendo su atención a su trabajo.

Aunque de vez en cuado, el gatito quería que se lo atendiera y diera atención. El navi azul se movía y se frotaba contra la panza de su compañero cuando quería atención y mimos. El navi rojo gratamente se los daba, rascándolo detrás de sus orejas o frotándole la espalda mientras continuaba con su exhaustiva labor. Poco a poco, el híbrido fue ganando sueño mientras Protoman revisaba unos papeles, los comparaba, anotaba cosas en un block virtual y gruñía ante algunos otros.

-_Me estabas llamando.-_dijo Chaud en una ventana que se abrió a la derecha de su navi.-_¿Qué pasó?_

-Un asesinato cuádruple.-respondió.-No hay arma homicida, ni huellas, ni sangre, ni ningún testigo por el momento.-su operador lo miró desconcertado.

-_¿No hay absolutamente nada?_

-No por el momento.-Protoman abrió otras ventanas y cerró otras tantas.-Las víctimas son cuatro mujeres, al parecer eran prostitutas, pero lo más inquietante era un mensaje escrito con la sangre de las víctimas y que estas no tenían ni rastro de sangre dentro de sus cuerpos cuando las examinaron.-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del bicolor.

-_¿Qué decía el mensaje?_-el albino tocó una pantalla delante de él para que se abriera un archivo. Buscó la información y leyó en voz alta.

-La lujuria no es un buen camino para ganarse la vida, rameras.-vio al chico hacer una mueca de desagrado.-Y, una cinta dis... tin.. tiva... –los ojos de Protoman se abrieron en completa sorpresa y perplejidad.-No... puede ser...

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esa cinta distintiva?_

_-_El emblema de Searchman.-respondió casi sin voz y pálido como un fantasma el navi rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan estaba recostado sobre la cama de Chaud, hundiéndose en el aroma de este que tenían las sábanas. Eran las nueve de la noche, y su amado todavía no llegaba. ¿Qué lo está retrasando, pensó el castaño mientras se mimaba a sí mismo para pasar el tiempo. Dio un gemido mezclado con su fuerte ronroneo al percibir la esencia del bicolor hacerse más fuerte a medida que lo escuchaba acercarse a la puerta de la pieza. Pronto los pasos no se oyeron más y el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Lan gimiera juguetonamente al ver a Chaud entrar y sorprenderse al encontrar la habitación en completa oscuridad.

-¿Por qué todo apagado?-preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de si para ir acercándose a la cama. Encendió el velador, que tenía una luz tenue, para mirar al híbrido boca arriba con una de sus manos debajo de su remera y la otra sobre su muslo izquierdo.

-Mrrrr... –fue el único sonido que hizo antes de sentarse en el colchón y besar al chico más grande en forma de bienvenida. Luego, le lamió la mejilla en un gesto de afecto que hizo sonreír a Chaud.

-¿Te aburriste?-le dijo antes de comenzar a frotar sus orejas.-¿O estuviste muy entretenido?-el castaño le ronroneó, frotándose contra él.

-Las dos cosas.-le respondió con voz vibrante.-Te extrañé.

-Me ves todos los días, ¿cómo podés extrañarme así?-el castaño volvió a besarlo.

-Te necesitaba... –le empezó a explicar mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Unieron sus labios para darse otro suave beso.-A mi lado... –prosiguió.-Mega se había ido con Protoman y me dejó solo.-le mordió el labio inferior en un acto juguetón que hizo que Chaud riera.

-¿Y ahora querés jugar conmigo?-le preguntó casi en un murmullo. El felino movió su cola lado a lado antes de besarlo otra vez.

-Sí.-le respondió.-Tal vez quieras ponerme el collar... –le dijo con picardía mordiendo el cuello del bicolor que gimió.

-No es mala idea.

Los dos volvieron a juntar sus bocas. El mayor empujó a su compañero para recostarlo sobre la cama y después acomodarse sobre su cuerpo con tranquilidad. Rió, cuando se acordó de algo.

-Te tengo un regalo.-le susurró, buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Lan se mostró curioso de repente.

-¿Qué me trajiste?

Chaud sacó la terminada artesanía de su bolsillo y le pidió al felino que se desnudara, con este preguntándole qué demonios era lo que tenía en las manos. El otro se reía, diciendo que era un secreto y que tenía que apurarse si quería aprender a usarlo, dando la excusa de que ya lo había probado (y que era verdad, sólo que no resistió la tentación de hacerlo dos o tres veces más). Al ver a Lan ya sin ropas sobre la cama, encendió el aparato que comenzó a vibrar en sus manos haciendo que el felino enrojeciera rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que realmente era el artefacto que Chaud tenía.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?-le preguntó, tomando el objeto extraño entre sus dedos y ver a su compañero sacarse la ropa.

-Hoy.-le respondió, acercándose al felino.-Lo hice para que no te aburrieras cuando no estaba. Ahora sé que por esta época vas a necesitar atención rigurosa.-el castaño permaneció con sus mejillas rojas y sonrió levemente. Pero su actitud se volvió pícara y juguetona.

-En ese caso, ¿no me enseñás cómo usarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye... –sonrió Protoman cuando el felino se le tiró encima casi de inmediato cuando apareció en su Pet, uniendo sus bocas en un profundo y apasionante beso.-Mrrr... –metió su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañero que gimió antes de preguntarle.-¿Te quedaste con las ganas de jugar?

-Ahá... –lo besó otra vez, frotándose contra su cuerpo.-Tengo muchas ganas de jugarrrr...

El albino sonrió perversamente, dejándose caer sobre el suelo virtual con su gatito sobre él. Lo sintió tensarse y gemir fuertemente cuando sintió los dedos de su compañero tocar sus testículos desde atrás. Megaman se separó de la boca del navi rojo, jadeando intensamente, mientras este lo tocaba como a él le gustaba y quería en esos momentos. Vio su cola felpuda curvarse, tensarse, menearse de lado a lado, mostrando los estados de ánimo en los cuales el híbrido se encontraba.

-Purrrrr...

Protoman sonrió y atrajo la boca de su compañero a la suya para nuevamente besarlo intensamente. El navi azul obligó a su amado a abrir su boca para introducir su lengua y empezar a jugar con la suya. El híbrido enredó sus piernas con las del albino, frotando sus pelvis entre sí haciendo que el mayor gimiera en el beso y el menor clavara sus uñas en uno de los brazos del navi rojo. Sin dejar de estimularlo, el albino le sacó el casco y lo dejó a un lado, para rascarle las orejas con su otra mano. La cola del felino se tensó unos momentos antes de arquearse con sutileza.

Megaman se sentó en el regazo del navi rojo, comenzando destrozar su enterizo con sus zarpas. Se sacó los guantes y las botas, con ayuda de Protoman, el resto de su traje y lo dejó tirado por el suelo. Su cola se había vuelto marrón como su cabello al no tener más rastro de su enterizo azul en su cuerpo. La meneó de un lado a otro, observando fijamente a los ojos detrás del visor negro de su compañero.

Le sacó el casco y lo dejó al lado del suyo, antes de rasgar el traje de dos tonalidades, para ir sacando jirones de este. El albino se sacó los guantes y con algo de dificultad las botas, que lo había hecho con ayuda de sus pies para que después el híbrido pudiese terminar con lo poco del enterizo que le faltaba.

Y el gatito ahora quería divertirse un poco con su presa.

Entre sus garras apareció una larga cuerda con la que ató las muñecas del albino detrás de su espalda. Este no protestó ni dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente pensaba lo que el felino quería hacer con él. Muchas cosas, se respondió a sí mismo la pregunta mental. Y para su sorpresa, no sabía si para mal o bien, Megaman hizo aparecer en su mano izquierda un pedazo de hielo. Los ojos de Protoman se agrandaron al momento que tragaba secamente.

Hizo una mueca y se estremeció notablemente cuando el pedazo de hielo tocó su torso desnudo. Hizo una leve exclamación cuando el frío llegó hasta uno de sus pezones que, aunque fue sólo uno, hizo que ambos se pusieran duros. Megaman rió bajo su aliento, paseando el trozo de agua congelada por el cuello de Protoman, por su torso, por sus piernas y por su miembro que se puso duro casi de inmediato cuando lo tocó. El albino tenía su rostro rojo, y miraba a su compañero jugar con el pedazo ese, muy cómodamente sentado entre sus piernas, por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, se lo puso en la boca y lo mordió, oyéndose un 'crunch', y otro más cuando Megaman comenzó a comerse el hielo con voracidad. Al terminar, se relamió quitándose el excedente de agua de alrededor de su boca, lamiendo tres de sus dedos con lentitud. Protoman apretó sus puños, mirando cada acción del felino. Se acomodó como pudo sobre el suelo, ya que sus manos y brazos estaban empezando a entumecerse por estar en una misma posición.

-Si te desato, ¿prometés hacer lo que yo te diga?-dijo el navi castaño como si hubiese leído la mente de su compañero.

-Siempre y cuando lo que me pidas u ordenes pueda hacerlo.-terminó de ensalivar sus dígitos, con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mrrrr... –el albino sudó una gotita, ya no gustándole esa mueca.

De improvisto, metió uno de sus ensalivados dígitos dentro del cuerpo de Protoman. Este se tensó unos momentos antes de relajarse rápidamente, estremeciéndose cuando un segundo le siguió. El mayor suspiró, arqueándose levemente cuando esos dos intrusos tocaron su próstata con suavidad, casi sutilmente. El felino lo miró sin decir nada antes de colocar su tercer y último dedo lubricado dentro de su compañero que apretó sus dientes y ojos al sentir su elusiva zona ser estimulada directamente, lo que produjo que se arqueara notoriamente del suelo, apretando sus puños.

-Me-Mega... –susurró con deleite el nombre de su amado el albino, mientras se retorcía en placer. Megaman rió por lo bajo.

-Ne, ¿querés más?-le preguntó con voz pícara, recorriendo el largo del miembro erecto de Protoman con el índice de su otra mano. Sacó la punta de su lengua divertidamente al verlo asentir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados.

Pero antes, lo desató. Rasgó la cuerda con sus filosas garras y dejó que esta cediera ante la fuerza que hizo el albino para quitársela. Ahora libre, se apoyó con sus antebrazos haciendo otra mueca cuando los dedos dentro de él tocaron su próstata y los exteriores la punta de su miembro, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran a la sensación recibida. Dio otro gemido, arqueando su espalda levemente y viendo la cola del felino mecerse juguetonamente.

Megaman se relamió los labios admirando el sudado cuerpo esbelto de su compañero que se estremecía ante sus suministros como él lo hacía en varias ocasiones cuando Protoman lo atendía. Lo vio hacer una mueca seguida de otro gemido suave, casi como un murmullo pero sus oídos sensibles captaban ahora todo sonido que antes no podía oír con claridad, y le gustaba. Tomó el miembro de Protoman con su mano, yendo de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, deteniéndose de a pocos ratos para tocar la próstata de este junto con la punta sensible de su miembro.

-¡AAAAH!-exclamó fuertemente el navi rojo, arqueándose otra vez.

Se liberó al poco tiempo, manchándose la panza, su pecho y parte de su rostro. Dejándose caer al suelo para recuperar su aliento y ver a Megaman que se relamió los labios al ver a su compañero tan expuesto. Y eso le gustaba.

Levantó sus piernas, se arrodilló y las puso sobre sus hombros con cuidado. Apoyó sus garras sobre el suelo, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Protoman y entró en él con cuidado, viendo su rostro al sentirlo. Empezó a embestir con fuerza, sintiendo como el albino se contraía a veces a su alrededor, provocando que diera pequeños gruñidos. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su compañero, gimiendo en su cuello y sonriendo, cuando tocó la próstata de él con su miembro.

Ahora se movían con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Protoman abrazó a Megaman por el cuello, besándolo para callar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Su cabello empezó a enredarse y a pegarse a los dos sudados y pegajosos cuerpos que gemían cuando las sensaciones los golpeaban. Estando cerca de su clímax, el híbrido deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para comenzar a tocar a Protoman que dio un grito, arqueándose del suelo, apretando sus dientes.

-¡Mega!-gritó, viniéndose de improvisto cuando él tocó la punta de su miembro.

-¡Nyah!-exclamó, vaciándose dentro del albino, sintiendo como se contraía a su alrededor.

Se relajaron, quedándose ahí tendidos, uno sobre el otro, recuperando sus respiraciones mientras se mimaban mutuamente. Dándose besos, caricias, lamidas...

Megaman se estiró con pereza, antes de acurrucarse sobre el cuerpo de Protoman que sonrió.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome a ser utilizado como cama, ¿no?

-Síi... –le respondió el felino adormilado con una sonrisa.


	16. Neko Chappy 16

Ya era lunes. Más precisa, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana de un lunes, de un comienzo de semana, de un comienzo de trabajo y Protoman bostezaba a gusto, mientras se estiraba. Acarició la cabeza de Megaman, que le sonrió medio dormido, antes de salir de su Pet. Flotando por la habitación como un holograma, encontró su roja terminal pero en lugar de entrar, se quedó parado en el aire mirando el rostro dormido de su operador que abrazaba a su "mascota" posesivamente entre sus brazos.

-_Jeje... _–se rió.-_Me da pena tener que levantarlos pero... En fin, Shuuseki se pondrá furioso si Chaud no llega a tiempo hoy. Ja... _–se metió en su terminal, antes de salir con un micrófono en mano.-_Se estuvo levantando bastante tarde estos días y no quiero otro regaño de su parte y por parte de papá..._

Riéndose para sus adentros, el susodicho navi aumentó al máximo el volumen de su terminal. Megaman había salido de la suya para ver qué hacía su amado a horas tan tempranas, un lunes. Protoman golpeó su micrófono, y tomó aire, y...

-_"¡¡Sólo y triste bajo el sol, en la playa busco el amor, debe haber un lugar para mí!"_-al principio, no sucedió nada por el pesado sueño del bicolor y el navi azul simplemente no reconocía ni el ritmo ni la letra de la canción.-_"Gentes vienen, gentes van. Olas, agua, luz y sal, y en mi piel el calor sube más."_

-_No me digas... _–empezó el felino navi, ya conociendo ese ritmo a medias. El albino le sonrió ampliamente antes de elevar más su tono de voz cuando vio a su operador apretar sus ojos ante un ruido notoriamente molesto.

-_"¡DE PRONTO FLASH! __¡LA CHICA DEL BIKINI AZUL! ¡EN PRONTO FLASH! ¡CAMBIÓ EL COLOR DEL MAAAAAAAR!"_-cantó con todas sus fuerzas el navi rojo oyendo a su amado reírse a carcajadas y al bicolor gruñir, pero no despertarse. Simplemente se acurrucó en las sábanas contra su ya despierta "mascota" que no soportaba las risas.

_-Oh... _–se lamentó Protoman.-_No lo desperté con esta... Haber con otra... _–pensó un rato y sonrió otra vez.-_"Si tu supieras lo que yo sufrí por ti, teniendo que olvidarte sin saber por qué, y ahora me llamas, me quieres ver, me juras que has cambiado y piensas volver... "_-volvió a tomar aire.-_"¡Si no supiste amar, ahora te puedes marchar!"_

Lan se revolcaba de la risa en la cama. Y todavía lo que más le extrañaba a los dos mellizos era que Chaud no se despertaba aún. Pero Protoman no estaba en lo más sorprendido, ya le pasó varias veces que se quedaba dormido pero lo que más odiaba hacer su operador era despertarse temprano un lunes.Murmuró algo en sueños, algo que no pudieron entender, y se dio la vuelta. El castaño se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse tan fuerte. Pero, ¿qué más da? De todas formas, se tenía que levantar.

-_Probemos con otra.-_el albino se pasó el micrófono a la otra mano, pensado.-_¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! No se rían, por favor, sino me van a tentar y no voy a poder despertar a Chaud._-los hermanos asintieron, y se preguntaban qué canción diabólica iba a entonar ahora.-_"¡Si tu quieres bailar---!"_

-¡Oh no! ¡Por favor noo!-suplicó Lan, riéndose entre las almohadas al reconocer la canción por a penas esa frase. Megaman ya no podía más de la risa y Protoman simplemente ignoró la interrupción.

-_"---Querrás, sabrás, que este es el momento guaaaaapoooo! ¡¡DANCE, DANCE, DANCE! ¡Hoy tu sueño es real! ¡¡DANCE, DANCE, DANCE! ¡Abre tu menteeee!"_

-La mierda Protoman...-finalmente Chaud se había despertado pero de mal humor. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada.-No por algo tengo un despertador.-el navi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-_¿Y? Lo apagás y seguís durmiendo como de costumbre. Si papá o mamá no te levantan llegás tarde al trabajo siempre._-Lan lo miró claramente sorprendido pero el navi rojo no le dio importancia.-_Y ahora, si me disculpan, seguiré con mi concierto.-_se rió por lo bajo al escuchar a su operador gruñir pero no mostrar signos en levantarse.-_Je... Vos lo pediste..._

-Pedir, ¿qué?-pero su navi no lo escuchó.

-_"¡Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei, chipul tau si dragostea din tei, mi amintesc de ochii tai!_-Lan y Megaman lo miraron confundido pero Chaud gruñó sonoramente al oír la canción. Cómo la odiaba, cómo la odiaba.-_Jeje... ¡Ah! Nadia me dio una versión que hizo con la traducida. ¿Se las canto?_

-¡Síii! ¡Dale Protoman! ¡Cantá, cantá!-lo alentó Lan riendo al ver al bicolor sentarse en la cama a regañadientes.

-_¿Cómo se llama?-_preguntó Megaman.

-_Marica gato._-los tres lo miraron sin decir nada, pero el operador del navi rojo trató de volver a dormir.-_Ahí les va... "¡Marica quién, marica tú, marica yo, marica gato!"-_ya los otros tres se empezaron a reír ante la primera estrofa y el pobre de Protoman tampoco podía contenerse mucho que digamos._-Jaja... "¡Valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tú, piénsalo, es tu vida y si dicen lo qué quieran (qué digan lo que quieran)! ¡Valor, valor (musho valor)!-_Chaud también ya se estaba revolcando en la cama de risa y Lan tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y un dolor de panza tremendo por tanto reírse.-_Que oscuro es el tacho de basura---_

-¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-interrumpió el castaño con una risotada que fue callada por los silbidos de Megaman y Chaud para callarlo y dejar que el albino siguiera.

_-Sal de ahí, tu destino es ser mini (feliz)! ¡Fiesta fiesta! ¡Y gato gato gay! ¡Gato gato gay! ¡Gato gato gato gato gay!_

_-¡Ya no más, ya no más! ¡Por favor, ya no más!-_rogó el navi felino muriéndose de risa.

-_Para que todavía no llegué a la mejor parte._

_-_Dale, seguí, seguí.-alentó el bicolor.

-_"¡Que importa si el gato salió gay, ha nacido gay. Aunque cueste, hay que gritarlo...! ¡¡¡¡ES GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"_

Aunque no terminó la canción, Protoman se desató en un ataque de risa como el resto sin poder detenerse.

-E-Esa estuvo m-muy buena...

-¿Pa-papá...?-dijo entre jadeados y risas el bicolor al ver al hombre parado en la puerta con Laika muriéndose de risa también.

-No sabía que Protoman los despertaba así... Por Dios, que horror, que horror... –dijo riendo el coronel, todavía recordando las estrofas de la canción cambiada.-Ha-Hay que preguntarle a Na-Nadia cómo se le ocurrió se-semejante letra... jajajaja...

-_Después tiene otra, pero no la terminó porque no encontraba la letra de la canción._-explicó Protoman, todavía riéndose.-_Pero decía una cosa así... "¡Miau, miau, miau, yo soy el gato! ¡Miau, miau, miau, corazón quemado! ¡Felino que deja quemaduras en tu corazón!"_-y todos volvieron a reírse a fuertes carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meijin y Yuichiro se rieron fuertemente cuando Regal les contó lo sucedido esa mañana. El padre de Lan se sacó los lentes, frotándose los ojos aguados por tanta risa realmente no pudiendo creer que Protoman haya hecho eso. El morocho sonrió ampliamente, diciendo que ese navi era muy diferente a como los demás lo conocían. Estando en un grupo conocido como el de ellos, simplemente se, dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

-¡Es increíble!-musitó Meijin, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.-¡Nunca lo imaginé!

-Ese Protoman... –murmuró Yuichiro, poniéndose de vuelta los lentes para seguir trabajando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No me digas!-dijo Starfield tentadísima por lo que Megaman le contó a ella, a Roll y a los otros. Dragoness se sentía más que orgullosa.

-¡Weee! ¡Cantó 'Marica gato'! ¡Hizo su debut! ¡Yay! ¡WAI WAI! ¡Staaaaaar!

-¿Qué?

-¿A Carla no le gustaría hacer un dúo con Protis?-Roll se rió a carcajadas al igual que Glyde y Iceman. El felino rió por lo bajo.-¡Sería divertido! ¡Incluso podríamos grabarlo!

-Uy Drago, estás demente... –dijo Searchman, no pudiendo creer lo que oía de la dragona.-Además, no creo que Protoman quiera actualmente cantar con ella.

-¿Y por qué no?-intervino Roll, reincorporándose.-Suena muy divertido. ¡Vayamos a un karaoke!

-¡Eso!-dijo con entusiasmo Dragoness, poniéndose de pie.-¡Ahí tenemos todo el equipo para cantar! Oi, cubito... –empezó, refiriéndose a Iceman.-Me dijiste que Tory sabe cantar bien.-el pequeño navi se sintió muy orgulloso ante eso.

-Ah, sí. Es muy bueno cantando canciones. Es un hobby que tiene desde hace algunos años ya. Y lo bueno es que le gusta.

-¡Ja! ¡Carla seguro que es mucho mejor que Tory!-interrumpió con un puchero Starfield.-¡Ella es la mejor!

-¡¡¡USEMOS EL ÁREA DIMENSIONAL ASÍ TAMBIÉN NOSOTROS CANTAAAAMOOOOOSS! ¡¡WOOOHOO!-sugirió un tanto emocionada Dragoness. La navi rosa asintió encantada con la idea.

-¡¡Síii! ¡¡De lo mejor! ¡Yo me voy así le dido a Maylu! Por cierto, ¿cuándo vamos?

-¿Hoy a la noche?-dijo el pelirrojo, rascando las orejas de Megaman que ronroneó con deleite.

-No creo que Lan tenga ningún problema.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Será hoy a la noche el gran debut de todos!-volvió a exclamar Dragoness meneando su cola en pura felicidad.-Confirmen quiénes van, así no tendremos tantos líos.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos y se desconectaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No voy a cantar!-replicó Tory, rojo en vergüenza.

-_¡Tory! ¡Tenés una linda voz! ¿Por qué sólo cantar para tu profesor de canto y nadie más? ¡Ni siquiera tus padres saben qué voz tenés!-_esos comentarios hicieron que el chico enrojeciera más de lo que estaba.

-¡Pe-pero me voy a poner muy nervioso seguramente! No quiero hacer un papelón... –admitió tristemente, mirando hacia la ventana de su pieza. Iceman le sonrió.

-_No lo vas a hacer. Starfield me dijo que Carla también canta muy bien y fanfarroneó diciendo que lo hace mejor que vos._-ante eso, Tory se mostró un poco competitivo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso dijo?-y también un poco de interés por saber la calidad de Carla.

-_¡Sep! Decidimos ir hoy a la noche, ¿qué te parece?_-su operador le sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Fantástico! ¿A cuál iremos?

-_Todavía no arreglamos nada, queríamos tener el "sí, voy" de todos. Pero creo que será uno que está cerca de la casa de Maylu._

-Oh, ¿La salsera?

-_Algo así. Ahora vengo, iré a confirmar con los otros._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hoy?

-_Sí, a la noche después de que Laika y Chaud terminen sus horarios de trabajo.-_explicó Roll a su operadora que estaba acomodando unos libros sobre unos estantes.

-Suena bien. ¿A dónde iremos?

-_Pensamos en el que está acá cerca, 'La salsera'._

_-_Cierto. Ahora que me acuerdo tengo descuento y eso... En ese caso, tendría que reservar YA el lugar, ¿no te parece?-Roll le asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué?

-_Lo que oíste._

_-_¿Estás seguro?

-_Sep. _

-Buenísimo.-respondió Laika, riendo un poco y tomando su jugo de naranja.-No fui a un karaoke desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿Quiénes van?

-_Por el momento, Lan, Maylu y Tory. Gutsman y Glyde deberían confirmarnos dentro de una o dos horas. Starfield y Dragoness ven a sus operadoras al mediodía al igual que Protoman, por lo tanto no sabremos si Nadia, Carla y Chaud van a ir hasta más o menos entrada la tarde. Tipo dos o tres de la tarde... Así que, ¿vas?_

_-_Pero por supuesto. Una cosa Search...

-_Dime._

_-_¿Sabés dónde pude haber puesto mi cinta distintiva?-el pelirrojo frunció el cejo.

-_No, ¿por qué?_

-Porque hace más o menos una semana que no la vi y estoy empezando a preocuparme. Tampoco mis compañeros la vieron y dijeron decirme en cuanto la viesen...

-_... ¿No la habrás perdido allá?_-el coronel empalideció.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó asustado.

-_No sé... La verdad que salimos tan apurados de ahí que no me extrañaría en lo absoluto haberla olvidado._-Laika se mordió el labio inferior con sus inusuales largos caninos.

-Oh mierda... Sólo espero que no hayan reconocido tu emblema.

-_Laika, lo más seguro es que ya alguien lo haya hecho._

_-_¿Y por qué no vino nadie a buscarnos todavía?

-_Seguro que Kifune está buscando algo para cubrirte y toda esa bola... _–el pelirrojo suspiró.-_La próxima vez deberíamos ser más cuidadosos._

_-_Sólo si tenemos una próxima vez.-dijo sombriamente Laika.

N/A: Las canciones diabólicas que canta Protoman son las siguientes: 'La chica del bikinia azul' de Luis Miguel; 'Ahora te puedes marchar' de Luis Miguel; 'Guapas' de Bandana; 'Dragostea din tei' de O-Zone; 'Laisa la gata' de Laisa, y la última es una versión cambiada por mi casi en su totalidad, pero su original es 'Marica tu' de los Morancos. Ninguna de las canciones anteriormente mencionadas me pertenecen salvo en parte la letra de 'Marica gato' X3


	17. Neko Chappy 17

-_Fiesta fiesta gato gato gay... gato gay... jeje... _

-Hum, todavía me pregunto cómo se le ocurrió a Nadia semejante canción.

-_Carla me dijo algo al respecto._

_-_¿Y qué te dijo?

-_Es por el gato de Nadia, ese gris, Manu._

_-_Ah sí. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-_Me dijo que es un franelero de primera, pollerudo, mimoso, entregado..._

_-_Oh, ya entiendo. Pobre Manu, entonces jeje... –dijo en un susurro Chaud revisando unos papeles que su tío, Shuuseki, le trajo hace unos minutos. Y como siempre Protoman a su lado, también leyéndolos, fuera de su Pet.

-¡YYYY BUENOS MEDIODÍAS CHAAAAAUUUUD!-gritó Lan, anunciándose en la oficina del bicolor en la empresa de IPC.

-Hola Lan.-dijo este calmadamente, viendo a su mascota entrar en la habitación con una bolsa en su mano derecha.-¿Qué traes ahí?-el felino hizo sonar el cascabel de su cuello, relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Tu almuerzo!-el bicolor, que tenía unos anteojos puestos, miró su reloj.

-Faltan diez minutos para que tenga el receso para comer.

-Awww... ¿Qué no querés estar conmigo un ratito antes?-le preguntó mimosamente el castaño. Chaud sonrió.

-Bueno, si me lo decías en primer lugar... –el híbrido dejó la bolsa sobre el escritorio mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su compañero.-Mmm... ¿Y ese moño azul?-inquirió al notar también un moño atado detrás de su cuello. Eso hizo que Lan se pusiera rojo rápidamente.

-No sé si te acordás pero...

-Si me acuerdo.-el castaño lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa tierna.-Hoy... ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años?

-Cuatro, a decir verdad.-le dijo más rojo todavía, besándolo.-Pensé que no te ibas a acordar.-su compañero se rió suavemente contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-lo besó otra vez.-Te ves muy lindo con ese moño, ne. ¿Te lo pusiste recién, antes de entrar?

-No. Me ayudó mamá a elegir el color. No sabía cuál ponerme y sugirió uno azul, diciendo que así puedo tener el color de tus ojos cerca de mí todo el día... –el felino lo dijo todo en un murmullo tímido, antes de unir sus bocas en otro suave beso.-Digamos que salí a la calle con el moño y me sentí un poco raro al ver que la gente me miraba no sólo por la cinta sino también por el collar con el cascabel.

Volvieron a besarse durante un largo tiempo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se detuvieran. Chaud gritó un "¡Pase!", y la puerta de madera se abrió para que Shuuseki entrase con unas carpetas llenas de papeles en las manos. Sonrió al ver a Lan sentando sobre el regazo de su sobrino.

-¿Cómo estás Lan? Hace bastante que no te veo.

-Oh, a mi me está yendo bastante bien. ¿Y a usted?-el hombre volvió a sonreír.

-Igual, igual. Como sabés, con mucho trabajo en manos.-suspiró.-Regal me contó lo que pasó y, bueno... No sé qué decir.

-Ne, entonces no digas nada.-replicó Chaud divertidamente rascando las gatunas orejas del castaño que salieron por debajo de su bandana que las cubría. Para sorpresa de Shuuski, el felino empezó a ronronear fuertemente.

-Jeje... Ya podés irte a comer y te tengo una buena noticia; como Microsoft tuvo problemas con algunos de sus trabajadores, tuvo que cancelar la reunión que teníamos para hoy. Por lo tanto, tenés toda la tarde libre para disfrutar.

-¡Bien!-exclamó alzando los brazos Chaud.

-Igualmente te pido que si algo urgente surge, que vengas de inmediato.

-Claro, no hay problema.-le dijo sacándose los lentes para meterlos en un estuche que metió en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Un gusto volver a verte Lan. Adiós, los veo en otra ocasión.

-¡Byeeeeeeee!-dijo contento el castaño, meneando su cola y su mano en cordial despedida. Cuando Shuuseki se perdió de vista por el pasillo, Lan volvió con su mimosa actitud.-¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uy no me digas... –comentó Nadia al oír a su navi contarle lo sucedido con Chaud esa mañana.-Pobrecito.

-_Nah, no tanto. Por cierto, queremos ir a un karaoke esta noche para divertirnos un rato. ¿Vas?_-su operadora la miró desconcertada.

-¿Quieren? ¿Quiénes quieren?-la dragona se sonrojó en vergüenza moviendo su cola suavemente de lado a lado.

-_Nosotros; Roll, Glyde, Iceman, Gustman, Searchy, Mega, Star y yo. Lan, Maylu, Tory, Dex y Laika me dijeron que van a ir pero todavía nos faltan Carla, Chaud y vos._-la chica miró la pantalla de su computadora, con un lápiz que mordía dentro de su boca.

-Humm... –gimió.-Suena divertido. Además, hace rato que el lindo de Chaud no sale a pasear con todos así. Chu, contá conmigo Drago.

-_¡Wai wai!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Claro que sí.-dijo Carla a su navi, mientras ayudaba a Meijin a guardar unas tablas en unos ficheros.-¿Cuándo?

-_Hoy a la noche, en un local que está cerca de la casa de Maylu. Roll nos dijo que como es afiliada, tiene descuentos en alquilar el lugar, la comida y la bebida._-el castaño que estaba con ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?

-_A cantar y a pasar un tiempo juntos._

-¿Con Lan empezando a celar? Pobre de ustedes, si me permiten decirlo.

-¿Por qué lo decís? Lan estuvo algo calmado estos dos días a pesar de estar entrando en celo. No creo que haya problemas.-respondió la chica, guardando un puñado de papeles en un fichero marcado con las letras 'N' y 'Z'.

-_Además, Chaud estará ahí para cuidarlo si algo le urge al minino._-Carla y Meijin retuvieron sus risas mientras seguían con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Lo hiciste vos?

-Sep. ¿Te gusta?

-Está muy rico. ¿Qué es?

-Oh, una receta de mamá que tenía ahí guardada. Es una de las favoritas de papá.-respondió Lan, viendo a su amado comer animadamente una completa ensalada. Dentro de otro envase, había una tortilla de champiñones a medio comer y en otro, curry a medio comer también.-Jeje... ¿Te parece si después vamos a comer el postre?-el bicolor tragó y le sonrió.

-No es mala idea. ¿Qué tenés en mente?-el felino se acercó a su rostro y le lamió un poco de mayonesa que le había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

-Fiamma.-respondió mimosamente. Chaud le robó un beso a lo cual el castaño se sorprendió.

-Bien, bien, pero tendrás que esconderte la cola y las orejas. ¿Te presto una gorra?

-¿Insinuás que mi bandana no cubre lo suficiente?

-Sí. La verdad que no te cubre lo suficiente. Prefiero que uses una gorra. ¿Dónde vas a meter la cola?

-Dentro de mis pantalones.-el híbrido metió su larga y felpuda cola dentro de estos quedando completamente invisible a la vista. Le sacó la lengua divertidamente.-¿Ves?

-Sí, veo.-comentó, metiéndose en la boca otra porción de la ensalada que le gustó.-Como me encanta esto.-dijo con la boca algo llena. Lan tomó una porción de la tortilla y la cargó con una de curry.

-Me alegra que te guste.-le dio un mordisco a su tortilla antes de masticar y tragar.-Si tanto te gusta, la semana que viene te la puedo traer otra vez.-su amado asintió con vigorosidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Está deliciosa!-el castaño enrojeció ante los cumplidos de Chaud.

El felino se acercó otra vez al rostro de su compañero y lo besó en los labios con profundidad. El mayor introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del menor haciendo que este gimiera en el beso. Luego de unos buenos segundos, ambos se separaron dándose pequeños besos cortitos antes de terminar definitivamente.

-Mmm... Ya quiero el postre.-dijo juguetonamente Chaud, besando otra vez a Lan que rió por lo bajo.

-¿Sabés? Yo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me agrada la idea.-dijo Protoman, al escuchar a Megaman contarle los planes para la noche.-Y suena divertido. Pero ¿creés que Chaud quiera?-el otro se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, pero no perdemos nada en preguntarle. Por cierto, Starfield o Dragoness dijo algo sobre hacer un dúo con Carla.-el albino arqueó sus cejas detrás de su visor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Canta bien?

-Al menos eso dice Starfield. Y nos enteramos que Tory también canta.

-¿Tory?-repitió el navi rojo, no muy seguro de quién se trataba.

-Sí, el operador de Iceman.

-¡Ah! Sí, ya sé quién es. ¿De verdad lo hace?

-Ahá. Y Iceman nos contó que debe cantar tan bien como Carla.-Protoman sonrió de lado.

-¿Y si en lugar de hacer un dúo hacemos un trío?-Megaman enrojeció suavemente.-Pará, no esa clase de trío pequeño morboso.-el felino enrojeció más.

-Ya sé, pero estar en celo hace que tome las cosas por su otro sentido.-respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros. El albino apoyó sus manos sobre ellos y lo besó con ternura antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Al menos, yo sí quiero ir hoy al karaoke.

-Mmm... –gimió el navi azul en otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hoy?

-Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Tenés algo qué hacer?

-No, no, es que me preocupás vos.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?

-Lan, estás en celo. En cualquier momento te podría agarrar un ataque y lo más seguro es que quieras hacerlo conmigo sin importarte si hay alguien mirando. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, pero---

-Sin peros.-ambos estuvieron callados por un largo rato, Chaud serio y Lan desanimado. Pronto, el bicolor sonrió.-Pero, si me prometes que me avisarás antes de que te dé un ataque, supongo que podríamos manejarlo.

-¡¿En serio!-su rostro se iluminó.

-Claro, por qué no.

-¡YAY!-y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Ya, ya... Terminemos el postre.-dijo, tomando otro bocado para darle de comer al felino que abrió su boca obediente.

Pero lo único que recibió fue la lengua de su compañero. Lo volvió a besar con profundidad, el postre sobre la cuchara algo olvidado. Lan se separó y miró al mayor antes de acercarse a la cuchara para meterse el trozo dentro de su tibia cavidad.

-Mmm... Me encanta.-murmuró, saboreándolo con lentitud. Chaud lo besó nuevamente y rió por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya me voy!-anunció Maylu, tomando su juego de llaves de una pequeña caja cerca de la puerta principal.

Dicha chica vestía una falta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color marrón aterciopelada, una musculosa rosa pálido con una texto repleto de brillantina que decía 'sexy', unas botas cortas de color marrón, un bolso pequeño de un tono más rosa que la remera y unas pulseras verdes. Su pelo fucsia estaba atado con una hebilla y la hebilla con el símbolo de Roll ahora estaba sobre uno de los breteles de la musculosa.

-¿Cuándo volvés más o menos?-preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

-Ni idea.-respondió la joven, abriendo la puerta sin antes agarrar un abrigo.-Supongo que a eso de las cinco o seis. ¡Chau!

-¡Chau querida, y cuídate!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Laika?-dijo Tory, no reconociendo al coronel que le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me reconocés?

-A decir verdad, no.-reconoció Dex.

-Jeje... Supongo que sin mi uniforme están más perdidos que un camello en el desierto.-Chaud, Dex, Lan y Tory se miraron al no comprender la frase del joven.

Laika estaba vestido con un pantalón negro con bolsillos a los costados de las piernas, era holgado y se abría a partir de las rodillas. Tenía una cadenas a ambos lados de su cadera, una que entraba en un pequeño bolsillito que tenía delante. Tenía una remera de mangas largas de las cuales salían varias tiras de color negro o de un bordó muy oscuro, su cuello era redondo y amplio, permitiendo ver parte de su escote. Traía sus usuales botas marrones, un collar con púas alrededor del cuello como así mismo un aro circular en su oreja derecha y unos anteojos oscuros.

Al ver que sus compañeros se quedaban mirándolo extrañado, frunció el cejo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada Laika, nada.-respondió Chaud.-¿Y tu Pet?

_-Acá._-dijo Searchman apareciendo al lado de uno de los bolsillos de las piernas. Saludó al grupo cortésmente.-_¿Yai y Maylu?_

-Seguro están por venir.-dijo Lan.-Ya sabés como son las mujeres. Tardan bastante en arreglarse.-el coronel rió para sus adentros.

Frente al local, que a primera impresión parecía pequeño, con sus puertas de metal en las cuales estaba escrito 'La salsera' y su cartel arriba que decía el mismo nombre, se detuvo el auto de Yai, la cual salió con un vestido largo de color verde claro y detrás de ella, Maylu. La rubia miró a Laika un tiempo, al igual que su amiga, antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién sos?-los demás empezaron a reírse pero al hombre no le hizo gracia.

-Es Laika.-dijo Dex entre pequeñas risas.

-¡Boooooon nuiiiiiiiiiiit!-se oyó a lo lejos.

Nadia y Carla se acercaron al grupo, saludando a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No está en el cuartel en estos momentos.-respondió Kifune ante la exigencia de unos detectives frente a su escritorio.-Tampoco está en su hotel. Por el momento, no sé dónde puede estar Laika.-uno de ellos frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, señor Kifune, sé que está tratando de encubrir a este personaje---

-No lo estoy encubriendo. Sólo les estoy diciendo que no sé dónde está. Seguramente habrá salido a caminar un rato. Ahora estamos en verano y las noches son cálidas.

-Cálidas como para ir matar a otras personas.-el hombre medio calvo levantó la cabeza y su vista de los papeles que tenía delante.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Escuche, señor Kifune.-sacó de un bolsillo una bolsa de plástico transparente con un objeto que el viejo conocía a la perfección.-Encontramos esta cinta distintiva en un asesinato cuádruple y uno de nuestros oficiales reconoció el emblema que está inscripto en ella como el emblema de Searchman, el navi de Laika.

-¡¡Laika jamás, _jamás_ cometería un asesinato! ¿¡Qué cargos y pruebas además de esta tienen para culparlo!-rugió, tomando la bolsa para examinarla.

-Por el momento, ninguna.-respondió con calma el detective que estaba hablando y que en su placa que colgaba de su cuello decía 'Director del centro de Investigación de Dencity, Jorge Arias'. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico, con su cabello algo canoso, cara algo cuadrada y de media estatura.-Pero querríamos hacerle un interrogatorio para sacarlo de nuestra lista de sospechosos potenciales.-Kifune dejó la bolsa nuevamente sobre la mesa, algo más sereno. Apretó sus puños.

-Se los repito por última vez. Laika no está en el cuartel, ni tampoco en su hotel. No sé dónde puede andar. No me dijo nada, ni tampoco a sus colegas de trabajo.-uno comenzó a escribir en una libreta que dio escalofríos al viejo.

-¿Sabe con quién podemos contactarnos para decirnos dónde pudo ir?-preguntó.

-Sí, pero dudo que estén despiertos a esta hora.-ese comentario pareció no importarle al que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Eh... Chaud Blaze, Lan Hikari… -aquellos dos nombres sorprendieron al grupo de detectives pero no a Kifune, ya estaba acostumbrado a visitas inesperadas de ambos jóvenes al cuartel.-Y una de sus colegas, Dreigon Diesmes Draconis.

-¿Dreigon cuánto?-dijo en un tono vulgar el que estaba escribiendo que no le agradó mucho al viejo.

-Dreigon. Diesmes. Draconis.-dijo una voz enojada y femenina desde la entrada de la oficina de Kifune.

Esta mujer, alta y con un cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta los pies, de un color rubio bien amarillo, delgada, con senos grandes, unos ojos azules chispeantes y tan azules que a Laika le hacían recordar a los de Chaud. Tenía un uniforme diferente a los soldados de Sharo, que era de color verde oscuro y bordó. Ella tenía una pollera larga y negra, con un tajo del lado izquierdo, unas botas con taco fino y alto también negras, una blusa blanca con unos puños de color violeta oscuro y un tapado del mismo color tan largo como la falda. Sobre su cabellera rubia había un gorro de la marina de color blanco, con la visera negra y una piedra del tono de su tapado.

-Soy la General Dreigon Diesmes Draconis.-repitió la fémina, adelantándose con paso seguro y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos al grupo de detectives.-Díganme, ¿en qué problemas se metió Laika esta vez?


	18. Neko Chappy 18

El grupo se reía por como Dex cantaba una canción de un tal David Bisbal, 'Bulería', que se sorprendieron de que el equipo no se dañara ante su mal canto. Hacía énfasis con sus brazos y su cuerpo ante algunas partes de la canción, poses para que los demás se riesen de sus burlas. Al terminar, el resto aplaudió.

-¡Je! ¿Qué les pareció? No tendré sus rulos pero creo que soy mejor que él.-Laika hizo un ruido antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Seguí soñando Dex!

-¿Quién quiere ir ahora?-preguntó Yai, sosteniendo el micrófono.

-¿Por qué no Tory?-sugirió Lan al ver a su amigo enrojecer en vergüenza.

-¿Y-Yo? N-No... –tartamudeó.

-¡Anda! Iceman nos dijo que tenías linda voz para cantar al contrario de Dex.-replicó la rubia ganándose una maldición por parte del obeso chico. Su amigo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al pequeño escenario que tenía un atril para las canciones.

-¿Qué canto?-preguntó por el micrófono que la rubia le había dado anteriormente y ahora estaba sentada en su lugar, al lado de Maylu.

-Esa de James Blunt... –comenzó Chaud, frotando la espalda de Lan que empezó a ronronear suavemente.

-¿You are beautiful?-inquirió el coronel, arqueando una ceja.-¿Por qué no 'el universo sobre mí'? Es linda. Al menos a mi me gusta.

-¿Es de Amaral, cierto?-confirmó Tory, buscándola en el índice de las letras.

-Sí.-dijo Maylu.-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal la de Simply Red? ¿Your perfect love?

-¡Sex bomb!-saltó de repente Nadia, sobresaltando a la mayoría.-La de Tom Jones, 'sex bomb'. ¡Está buenísima!

-_¡Tsk, tsk! ¡Nadia!_

-¿Y ahora qué?

-_Recordá que entre nosotros hay un sensible candidato que puede alzarse en cuando escuche el ritmo._-ante la respuesta de Dragoness, Lan enrojeció por completo y algunos de sus amigos rieron suavemente. Escucharon a Tory reírse y Carla le preguntó de qué se reía.

-Marciano, de Molotov.-Chaud y el felino se echaron a reír a carcajadas fuertes mientras que Laika gruñía bajo su aliento.

-Me las vas a pagar, pequeño, me las vas a pagar.-le advirtió.

-¡She will be loved!-acotó Carla. Tory la miró y le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sí, esa me gusta.-se sonrojó fuertemente cuando tomó aire y empezó a cantar.-_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had trouble whit...her... self... "_-pero se detuvo de repente. Tímido, exclamo.-¡No puedo!-dijo con una sonrisa igual de tímida.-Me da vergüenza...

-¿No es tierno?-comenzó Laika poniéndose de pie.-Si te hubiera conocido antes que Lan y Chaud diría que sos el más tierno de todos.-ante el cumplido, aunque fuese por parte de un hombre apuesto como lo era el coronel, Tory se ruborizó más de lo que estaba.-Anda, catemos los dos. Así no te sentirás tan solito.-Dex se rió burlonamente pero Yai y Maylu lo callaron.

-¿Cantás?-preguntó Chaud de una manera divertida.-Me sorprende de vos.-el hombre de cabello verde, que estaba probando un micrófono sobre un taburete, lo miró de soslayo antes de responderle por el aparato.

-A mi me sorprendería más que vos actualmente pudieras entonar una mísera nota.-y con eso, dejó al bicolor callado por un buen rato.-¿Listo?-se dirigió a Tory, que sostenía su aparato entre sus dos manos temblorosas.

-Eso creo.-Laika le sonrió, mostrando sus caninos.

-Comencemos de vuelta.

-_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had trouble whit herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else."_-para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los dos jovenes hacían un lindo dúo los dos juntos. Tory tenia un timbre algo agudo y Laika, que parecía tener mucha más práctica y experiencia que él, podía tener uno que apagara un poco la agudez de su compañero.-_"I drove for miles and miles, and wound up to your door. I have had you so many times bur somehow, I want more…"_-Lan se acurrucó contra el tibio cuerpo de su compañero, ronroneando.-_"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl whit the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved, and she will be loved…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que Dreigon pudo decir después de la explicación que les dieron los detectives.-No, no... Laika jamás haría un asesinato así.

-No sabríamos decirle, señorita, pero encontramos su supuesta cinta distintiva en el lugar donde hayamos los cuerpos.-le mostró el paquete de plástico que la rubia tomó en sus manos para mirarlo y darle vueltas.-Ya que la tenemos acá presente, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Depende de qué preguntas me haga, yo se las responderé.-dijo la fémina, devolviendo el paquete. Jorge la miró con dureza pero la mujer no se intimidó en lo más mínimo. Uno de sus ayudantes sacó la libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cómo es Laika usualmente?-dijo el ayudante, como automáticamente, como si estuviera siguiendo un protocolo o una lista que se la sabía de memoria.

-Hum, ¿en el trabajo o en cuanto a vida personal?

-Ambas.-la mujer suspiró.

-Bueno, él en el trabajo suele ser muy reservado, callado, no le gustan las compañías.-el ayudante escribía con una rapidez que asombró a la general.-Es un joven que gusta de trabajar individualmente, no en grupos en especial en emboscadas para atrapar a traficantes de drogas o de armas. Prefiere planificar todo por su cuenta y pasar a la acción.

-¿Y personalmente?-Dreigon rió por lo bajo.

-Ahhh... Tiene cierta debilidad con dos chicos.-el ayudante levantó las cejas y la miró, sin decir nada ni dejar de escribir.-Digamos que si ellos dicen que se tire a un pozo, el probablemente vaya y lo haga. Suele ser un poco morboso con ellos y algo pervertido también. No me mal interpreten; no los toca ni los obliga a participar de ninguna relación sexual, caballeros, simplemente se les insinúa y eso lo divierte.

-¿Cómo se sienten estos dos chicos al respecto?

-Perfectamente bien.-los presentes, a excepción de Kifune, se sorprendieron notoriamente.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿Lo saben? ¿Están de acuerdo o lo mantienen en secreto?

-Ey hombre, una pregunta por vez por favor.-dijo algo enojada la rubia.-Ellos están al tanto de las cosas que pasan entre ellos, incluso a veces Laika suele hacerlo frente a ellos y no le dicen nada. Supongo que si sus hijos no se sienten incómodos o él no los obliga a nada, no creo que deban separarlos por esa razón.

-¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

-Creo saber que el comandante Kifune ya los habrá mencionado.-el ayudante levantó la vista y Jorge la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué se refiere, general?-preguntó.

-Oh, no me diga comandante, que no les dijo nada acerca de Chaud y Lan...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_"Please, don't try so hard... to say… good bye…"_-terminaron al unísono Laika y Tory, que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco algunos alaridos por parte de Dex y Lan. El acompañante del coronel desvió su rostro hacia la derecha haciendo que el coronel sonriera y riera. Le revolvió el castaño cabello suyo y se agachó para murmurarle.

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo después de todo?

-Supongo que no.-le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si a partir de hoy me cantas para mí?-el chico castaño volvió a enrojecer.

-No... Me daría... vergüenza.-el coronel se irguió y alzó la voz.

-Bueno pequeño, acabás de demostrar que no tenés nada qué esconderle al público.-Laika, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sonrió divertidamente al ver la cara roja de los presentes.-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención... Ah, Carla, vení para acá.

-¿Yo?-dijo ella, dejando sobre la mesita que estaba frente a ella su bebida.-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Vení a cantar conmigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero cantar con Protoman!-dijo emocionada Nadia.

-¿Y cuál vas a cantar?-preguntó Dex curiosamente.

-¡Maaaaarica gato!-el coronel empezó a reírse a carcajadas al recordar el episodio de esa mañana con aquella peculiar canción. La chica ya tenía el micrófono en una de sus manos y sonrió ampliamente al ver al albino sobre su hombro.-¡Eyyy Prooootis! ¿Ya estás listo?

-_Ne, ¿no debería salir del Pet para cantar mejor?_

-¡Chu! ¡Es cierto!

Revolvió dentro de su cartera y sacó un chip. Se lo lanzó a Chaud que lo miró un poco antes de insertarlo en su roja terminal. La pantalla brilló en blanco antes de que un rayo rojo saliera de esta para materializar a Protoman delante del sofá. El susodicho parpadeó detrás de su visor antes de sonreír ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

-¡Esto es fenomenal!-exclamó.

-¡Basta de charla!-dijo Nadia, arrastrando al navi hasta el atril. Le tendió un micrófono que tomó entre sus manos mientras veía a la fémina pasar las hojas hasta encontrar la canción que había puesto ahí.-¡¿Listo!

-¡A tus ordenes!

-Oh dios... –murmuró Chaud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, déjenme decirles que Laika los conocó hará unos... tres años atrás.-comenzó Dreigon. Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa de su oficina con Jorge y su siempre leal acompañante que escribía en su libreta.-Como ya sabrá, Laika, Lan y Chaud son Net Saviors.

-Sí, eso lo sé.-dijo el detective mirando que el joven a su lado materializara las palabras en sus hojas rayadas para luego usar.-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que nos dijo antes?

-A eso voy.-respondió con calma, tomando un sorbo de su té.-Vino de Sharo a ayudar a este cuartel. Chaud y Lan no eran suficientes junto con el resto del equipo, por lo que lo mandaron para Dencity. Debo decir que al principio era un hombre muy reservado, frío, casi ni hablaba. Como era de esperarse, el joven Lan trató de entablar amistad con él sólo para ser rechazado de inmediato por este. De más está decir que no le gustó para nada el comportamiento hostil que tenía nuestro joven coronel. Chaud era indiferente. Ambos no podían respirar el mismo aire o estar en la misma habitación porque tenían cierto mal carácter hacia el otro, debo decir que en una ocasión casi se matan de no ser por la princesa Pride que los separó, jeje... –miró a sus visitantes antes de tomar otro trago de su té.-Pero claro, toda relación siempre va cambiando con el tiempo. A los pocos meses, Laika y Lan tenían una linda amistad, pero Chaud seguía distante de este, no quería estar involucrado. ¡Ah!-exclamó, acordándose de algo.-Chaud y Lan en ése entonces estaban casi con cinco meses de novios, por lo tanto se puede sobre entender el comportamiento hostil que tenía Chaud hacia Laika.

-Sí, comprendo.-se limitó a decir Jorge y su ayudante asintió.

-Al cabo de dos años, creo, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro vicepresidente de IPC había cambiado sus opiniones acerca de nuestro joven coronel. Ya no lo trataba mal, ni tampoco lo ignoraba. Se hablaban como amigos de toda la vida, algo que nos sorprendió a todos. No era normal en él hacerse amigos tan rápido pero deducimos que tal vez fue influencia de la hiperactividad de Lan, en cierta manera. Bien... –volvió a tomar su té, para mojar su seca garganta.-Los tres se volvieron amigos muy íntimos, caballeros, y ahora les explicaré su conducta morbosa hacia ellos.

-Por favor, si no es problema.-dijo el ayudante.

-Oh, claro que no.-la mujer rió.-Nuestro Laika tiene un carácter que sólo saca a luz cuando se encuentra entre amigos así, muy íntimos. También sabíamos que tenía ciertos gustos por las personas de menor edad que él---

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-interrumpió Jorge. Notó que Dreigon se quedaba callada unos momentos, y notó una pequeña vacilación cuando contestó.

-Creo que veintitrés o veinticinco... –como ya la general sabrá, el ayudante anotó que la interrogada había vacilado en decir la edad del sospechoso.-Volviendo al tema, le gustaban las personas menores a él. Imagínense cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza de los dos chicos... Al principio eran bromas inocentes, cosas por las que uno ni se preocuparía, pero después ya eran medio subidas de tono, pero lo que nos sorprendió era que los dos no se molestaban con eso en ninguna forma. E incluso, ellos también lo molestaban a Laika con insinuaciones y le hablaban a veces, cuando nadie los veía o molestaba, en un lenguaje bastante sucio.-lo último hizo a la rubia sonreír de lado.

-¿Qué tan sucio?-inquirió el joven que se detuvo para dejar que su mano descansase un poco. La mujer rió bajo su aliento, terminando su té.

-Oh, lo normal entre jóvenes, supongo.-dijo misteriosamente.

-No respondió la pregunta.-encaró severamente Jorge.

-Será porque no la responderé.-concluyó Dreigon. Ante esto, el detective ahogó un gruñido.

-Si no quiere problemas, no lo encubra.

-Con lo que me importa... –respondió la mujer. Dejando su furia de lado, Jorge prosiguió.

-¿Alguna vez Chaud o Lan se acostaron con Laika?

-Ni idea... Tendrán que preguntarles a ellos.

-¿Los ha tocado? ¿En público o en privado?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero de haberlo hecho, seguramente lo habrán hecho en privado. Laika no es de las personas que gusta de que los demás vean con quién anda o cómo se trata con sus amigos.-miró su reloj que marcaban las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana.-¿Ya terminaron con sus preguntas? Es bastante tarde y mañana me toca hacer rondas matinales.

-No, no terminamos. Pero el material que usted aportó nos sirve mucho.-el joven dio un suspiro casi inaudible al saber que ya habían terminado. Su mano estaba agradecida cuando cerró la libra y la guardó junto con su bolígrafo.-¿Laika estará mañana acá?

-No. Se tomó unos días.-dijo la mujer, mordiendo un pocky que sacó de su caja.-Volverá al trabajo recién el lunes que viene.

-Bien, bien... Muchas gracias por su cooperación.-ambos se estrecharon la mano.-Si quiere decirnos algo más mañana o en estos días, tiene la libertad de hacerlo.

-Gracias detective pero, no será necesario.-los acompañó hasta la puerta.-Buenas noches, caballeros.-saludó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Se apoyó contra ella, furiosa. Mordió el pocky con tanta fuerza que la mitad calló al suelo y la otra era fieramente torturada por sus dientes y lengua.

-Ese boludo de Laika... –murmuró entre dientes, sus ojos volviéndose de un intenso rojo.-Cuando lo vea, va a tener el castigo de su vida.

: el pocky es una varita de galletita cubierta de chocolate. Pero además hay muchas variedades diferentes. Es la golosina por excelencia de Japón. (TT Quiero!)


	19. Neko Chappy 19

Laika, Lan y Chaud caminaban por las calles a eso de las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Sus brazos estaban entrelazados entre sí, para que ninguno se perdiese. El castaño dio un traspié pero no se cayó gracias a que el bicolor y el coronel lo tenía bien aferrado.

-Minino, parece que tu sentido del equilibrio anda muy mal.-bromeó el más alto, rascándole las orejas con su otra mano cosa que hizo que Lan empezara a ronronear.

-Neee... Un poco... –le respondió más dormido que despierto. Chaud rió.

-¿Querés quedarte a dormir?-Laika tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él.

-¿En tu casa? ¿No estorbaré?-el bicolor negó.-Digo, con el mimoso este de acá...

-No. Siempre y cuando no traspases el límite.-el coronel apoyó su cabeza sobre la del felino que se despabiló un poco ante el contacto.

-Neeee... Laiiikaaaaa...

-¿Qué?-el castaño se frotó contra él.

-¿Vas a dormir con nosotros?-el bicolor enrojeció un poco y el hombre sonrió con lujuria.

-No sé. ¿Vos querés?

-Síiiii... Purrrr...

-¿Vos qué decís?-le preguntó al otro que estaba muy entretenido mirando el suelo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije. Mientras que no sobrepases el límite va a estar todo bien.

Laika sonrió satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dreigon seguía furiosa con el coronel. Kifune estaba sentado frente a ella que para calmar su ira miraba por la ventana, desde su escritorio, ver el sol teñir el firmamento de rosa y con la esperanza de ver a Laika pasar.

-Todavía no sé cómo pudo ese idiota.-dijo repentinamente la fémina, tomando el asa de la taza con fuerza antes de llevársela a la boca.-Está poniendo en peligro su vida de esta forma.-por unos instantes, el comandante no dijo ninguna palabra.

Se oían unos pocos pájaros cantar afuera y luego se escuchó el ruido de porcelana chocar contra porcelana. Después, el silencio.

-No creo que lo haya hecho con algún propósito.-dijo el viejo, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para descansar su barbilla sobre sus manos.-Laika es muy cuidadoso con lo que hace. Seguramente tuvo que salir rápidamente del lugar para que no lo pescasen. Y en el proceso, seguro dejó su cinta.-Kifune tuvo escalofríos cuando los ojos de la general se tornaron rojos.

-¡¡Eso es lo que me molesta!-gritó.-¡¡Mirá si ahora estos estúpidos logran meterlo en la cárcel!-se calló de repente, antes de murmurar.-Si lo meten, Laika está perdido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero por el momento sólo podemos esperar y tratar de que no encuentren más evidencias que lo inculpen.

-Espero que no encuentren nada. Vaya uno a saber qué demonios hizo con sus víctimas...

-Seguramente las descuartizó.-dijo Kifune muy calmado.

-Y escribió algo en la pared con la sangre.-terminó Dreigon imaginándose qué mensaje habrá dejado el coronel escrito.-¿Ese tal Jorge Arias no te dijo nada?-el viejo negó con la cabeza. La mujer volvió sus ojos a la ventana, ahora azules y pasivos.-Humm... Voy a tener que llamar a mis dos asistentes especiales para limpiar a nuestro joven y apuesto coronel.-planeó con una sonrisa juguetona que a Kifune no le agradó mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Searchman estaba contento. Muy contento. Sonrió al sentir que sus dos amigos se acurrucaban contra él. Acarició la espalda de Megaman, que estaba recostado sobre una de sus piernas, y miró a Protoman, que estaba sentado a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro durmiendo pacíficamente como el minino. El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre un pilar que tenía detrás, disfrutando de sus pocos momentos de paz que poseía con ellos.

Consultó su reloj digital y vio que marcaban las siete de la mañana con catorce minutos. Suspiró suavemente, acercando los dos cuerpos digitales dormidos más a su cuerpo. Sonrió tímidamente y un lindo sonrojo adornó su rostro.

Se sobresaltó cuando Protoman se separó con violencia de su cuerpo. Lo escuchó gruñir y se sacó el casco para poder restregarse los ojos con sus manos. Parpadeó un poco, bostezó tapándose la boca y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué... qué pasa, Protoman?-preguntó Searchman al notar la repentina acción de su amigo. El albino se giró para mirarlo y sonreírle.

-¡Neeeee! ¡Searchman!-luego calló.-¿Qué hacés acá?-dijo sin entender nada. El pelirrojo sudó una gotita.

-Ayer fuimos a un karaoke. Y Laika y yo nos quedamos a dormir.

-Oh... sí... Ahora recuerdo... –el navi militar rió suavemente.-¿Mi... mi casco...? Oh, ahí está... Ya vengo...

-¿A-Adónde vas?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-A despertar a Chaud... –volvió a bostezar.-Tiene que ir a trabajar...

El albino desapareció de la vista de su amigo que se encogió de hombros, recargándose nuevamente sobre el pilar. Volvió a reír cuando Megaman se acomodó sobre su regazo, murmurando en sueño.

-_¿Qué querés ahora Protoman...?_-se escuchó a Chaud gruñir enojado.

-_Son las siete y veinte... _–respondió este.-_Shuuseki te va a matar si llegás tarde otra vez._-su operador resopló y se escuchó unas sábanas rozar entre sí.-_Chaaaaaauuuuuud..._

_-Ya Protoman... Dejáme dormir un rato más... Ayer me acosté bastante tarde._

_-Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta tarde... _–al no oír que el bicolor le respondiera, esperó unos cinco minutos hasta que dijo.-_Laika está pasando su mano por debajo de las sábanas y parece que tiene destino al trasero de Lan..._

Searchman suspiró en derrota. No había nada qué se pudiera hacer con ese albino. Absolutamente nada.

-_¡¿QUÉ!_-gritó Chaud, aparentemente levantándose.

_-Yo no hice nada esta vez.-_gimió el coronel, más dormido que despierto.-_Estoy muy cansado como para pasearme por el cuerpo de Lan a estas horas de la mañana._

_-Te voy a matar Protoman. Uno de estos días, te juro que uno de estos días lo voy a hacer..._

_-Siempre decís eso y da la casualidad que todavía estoy vivo._

Y sin más, el navi rojo regresó al Pet donde Searchman estaba con Megaman. Se estiró, movió su cuello y su cabeza haciendo que su larga melena plateada se moviera con sensualidad, cosa que hizo al pelirrojo sonrojar con fuerza. Protoman se puso el casco y le dio un buen día a su amigo militar para volver a salir y entrar en su respectiva terminal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disculpe...

-¿Si?-dijo la secretaria de IPC al detective que se acercó a su escritorio.

-Necesito hablar con Chaud Blaze.-le mostró la placa que tenía colgando del cuello que decía 'Centro de Investigación de Dencity, Manuel Muñez'. Era un joven de unos veintiocho años, con un cabello corto y rojizo y ojos avellana. Su rostro era semi redondeado y tenía unos pómulos salientes.-Vengo para hacerle unas preguntas.-la mujer asintió y levantó el teléfono que tenía al lado. Marcó una tecla y esperó a que atendieran del otro lado.

-Lamento molestarlo señor, pero en recepción hay un hombre del Centro de investigación que desea verlo.-hubo una pausa. La secretaria asintió y colgó.-Está en una reunión pero se liberará dentro de diez minutos. ¿Desea esperar?

-Sí, por favor.

-Tome asiento. A la brevedad lo llamaré.

El joven se sentó en unos bancos de color verde oscuro. Se entretuvo ver pasar a los empleados ir y venir de un lado para el otro, con carpetas en sus brazos, maletines, con sus sacos o alguna taza de color blanca que posiblemente estuviese llena o medio llena de café. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver pasar a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años por el vestíbulo. Era castaño y alto. Tenía unos patines y estaba patinando por el suelo pese a que unos guardias le dijeron que estaba prohibido el uso de patines dentro del establecimiento.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡No me pasará nada!-le contestó. Manuel se acordó de quién era al ver su bandana azul sobre su frente.

-¡Oye, muchacho!-lo llamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto y Lan pasaba como un rayo delante de él. El castaño se detuvo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Sos Lan Hikari?-confirmó. El adolescente sonrió.

-¡Sí!-pero pronto se puso sombrío.-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy un investigador.-respondió, mostrándole su placa para que la leyera.-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-No a menos que me diga por qué.-dijo seriamente el híbrido, frunciendo el ceño. Manuel no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de un joven como él.

-Oh, señor Chaud.-dijo de repente la recepcionista al ver al bicolor salir por el ascensor. Se dirigió al investigador.

-¿Qué pasa Viky?-antes de que ella pudiera responder, el pelirrojo se adelantó.

-Soy Manuel Muñez, del Centro de investigación de Dencity.-se presentó.-Quiero hacerle a usted y a Lan Hikari unas preguntas.

-¿¡Sobre qué!-insistió el castaño, ya furioso. El vicepresidente suspiró.

-Este no es el lugar. Subamos a mi oficina.-el felino vio a su compañero entrar en el ascensor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha-Hay algo que no me dijiste?

-Sí. Hay algo que no te dije.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo?-Nadia miró la pantalla de su Pet con el cual estaba hablando con Dreigon, su superior.

-_Ya sé, ya sé. Ese Laika fue un idiota._-la rubia frunció el cejo.-_Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cinta lo antes posible para que no puedan vincular a Laika con el asesinato._

_-_¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-_No sé, por algo no les estoy diciendo esto.-_la mayor miró a Carla, que se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

-Habría que entrar directamente al departamento, hurgarlo y sacar la cinta para poder destruirla.

-¿Pero cómo? Si casi todos nos conoces acá en SciLab.-chilló Nadia, mirando al techo.-Los conocen a Laika, a Lan, a Chaud, Yuichiro, Meijin, Regal... Maylu, Tory...

-_Ya entendimos Nadia._

-No... No a todos... –dijo de repente Carla con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-¿Ah no?-dijeron a la vez Dreigon y la gata.

-Tengo una idea, y estoy completamente segura de que va a funcionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El domingo a la madrugada la policía nos llamó diciendo que se encontraron cuatro cuerpos dentro de la habitación de un motel.-explicó Manuel, mirando a sus anfitriones detrás del escritorio. Chaud sentado en su silla y Lan sentado sobre su regazo, distraídamente jugando con los mechones del bicolor.-Estaban mutilados, sin rastros de sangre y casi irreconocibles. La cuestión era que la habitación no mostraba signos de forcejeo ni de alguna pelea, puesto que todo estaba casi intacto dentro de esta. No encontramos ninguna huella dactilar salvo el de las víctimas, cuatro mujeres que al parecer eran prostitutas, salvo un mensaje tétrico en la pared y... –sacó la bolsa de plástico con al cinta.-Esto.

Lan la identificó de inmediato como la cinta distintiva de Laika, que siempre llevaba en su brazo derecho, normalmente sobre el tapado y rara vez sobre su uniforme.

-Uno de nuestros oficiales la reconoció como la cinta distintiva que usan los militares de Sharo, que cada uno tiene el emblema del navi bajo sus órdenes.-dijo y ambos jóvenes asintieron, sabiendo como funcionaban las cosas en Sharo.-¿Saben si Laika estuvo durante el sábado fuera de su hotel?

-Vino a mi casa-respondió Chaud.-, después de que SciLab cerrara. Vino con nuestro amigos a pasar el resto de la tarde en mi casa.-Manuel anotaba todo en su libreta negra.-A eso de las nueve se fueron casi todos menos él, que se quedó un rato más con nosotros. Estuvimos jugando hasta que se fue.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-Como a las nueve y media, o diez menos cuarto.-dijo el castaño, moviendo sus orejas gatunas que llamaron la atención del investigador pero no comentó nada.-Después de que se fue, no supimos de él hasta el domingo que nos llamó para saludar.

-¿Notaron algún comportamiento extraño en él los días previos?-temiendo comprometer a su amigo, omitieron el repentino ataque que tuvo el sábado, cuando se dirigió al baño sin decir nada. Lan negó con la cabeza al igual que Chaud.-¿Hace cuánto lo conocen?

-Tres años más o menos.-dijo Chaud. El investigador asintió, sin parar de escribir.

-¿Cómo es él con ustedes?

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó el bicolor, teniendo una conjetura a lo que podía estar refiriéndose con eso.

-Tengo entendido que el coronel Laika tiene una relación muy íntima con ustedes.-Lan frunció el ceño con fiereza y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo y únicamente Chaud pudo oírlo.

-No hablaremos de eso con usted.-respondió con furia el híbrido. Los otros dos notaron que los cabellos se le erizaban. Manuel lo miró fijamente.

-Podrían quedar como cómplices de un potencial asesino y quedarían en la cárcel como mínimo tres años.-les advirtió para intimidarlos y ganar más información pero se sorprendió de que no surtiera efecto en los jóvenes.

-Laika no mataría a nadie.-empezó con rudeza Chaud, acomodándose los lentes que tenía puestos.-Además, nuestros asuntos personales no son de incumbencia para ustedes.

-Todo lo que digan puede ser usando en contra de ustedes y de Laika en el juicio que probablemente llegue a tener. ¿No les importa?

-No.-decidido a que sus anfitriones hablaran, intentó una vez más.

-¿Y pueden decirme algo respecto a su carácter morboso con ustedes?-el castaño ya estaba harto.

-No responderemos ninguna pregunta respecto a nuestros asuntos personales que tenemos con Laika y fin del interrogatorio.-dijo entre dientes Lan, con sus pupilas contraídas en una fina línea que hicieron que unos escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Manuel Muñez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laika gruñó al oír el teléfono de su habitación sonar con estruendo. Se removió entre las sábanas hasta lograr sacar un brazo y comenzar a tantear la mesa de luz que tenía al lado. Una vez encontrado el dicho objeto ruidoso, lo levantó.

-Coronel Laika al habla.-atendió con sueño. Searchman estaba recostado también en la cama con él, materializado y desnudo.-¿Qué...?-el hombre de ojos verdes sacó su cabeza de debajo de las almohadas.-No oí bien... –puso más atención esta vez.-Ah... Sí, sí... Gracias. Dígale que en diez minutos bajo. Sí, muchas gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y colgó el teléfono en su lugar antes de desplomarse otra vez en la mullida cama que compartía con su navi. Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos y resopló furioso.

-Soy un idiota.-dijo en voz alta antes de salir de la tibia cama. El pelirrojo sonrió ante la auto confesión de Laika.

-¿Ah sí?-comentó con picardía, sentándose en la cama.-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó viendo al coronel ponerse unos jeans azul oscuro.

-Lo que temíamos.-le respondió sin muchas ganas y también con enojo directamente hacia si mismo. Hurgó en unos cajones y sacó una musculosa blanca que se la puso.-Y, ¿por qué? Porque fui un descuidado total.-gruñó, sentándose en el borde de la cama para ponerse sus botas.-Dreigon me va a matar. No... –negó con la cabeza, atándose los cordones de dicho calzado.-Me va a torturar, que es peor que la muerte. Seguramente me va a degollar cuando termine de torturarme.-Searchman rió.-¿De qué te reís? ¡Es un asunto serio, demonios!

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero me da risa las cosas que decís.-vio a Laika ponerse de pie para después verlo sentarse nuevamente.-¿Qué le vas a decir?

-Yo qué sé.-dijo sin ánimos y todavía enojado, mientras se hacía la bota manga en los pantalones para no pisarlos.-Algo se me ocurrirá. Vamos, adentro de Pet precioso.

Searchman se sonrojó fuertemente. El coronel retiró el chip y vio al pelirrojo volverse data antes de aparecer en la pantalla de su Pet. Su operador le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Listo?

-_Eso creo._

El hombre se cargó su terminal en su usual dispositivo y se lo amarró al brazo derecho, donde usualmente usaba su cinta distintiva. Tomó las llaves de su cuarto y salió al pasillo, cerrando su pieza detrás de él y con llave.


End file.
